Digimon: REVELATIONS
by DeathEmperorDaeron
Summary: This fic takes place Two Years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon...a new adventure awaits...with new enemies.
1. Prolog

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**PROLOG**

Two years have passed since the defeat of MaloMyotismon in the World of Wishes, and the Digital World is finally coming together. Davis and his friends have been apart of the worlds healing process.

Everything was going great until one month ago...

Motomiya Residence:

"_This just in...in Tokyo a four children with monsters attacked a local school. Two other children with other monsters fought them off, only to be defeated in the end. The two children that tried to help vanished after the fight, so did the four opposing children."_

The T.V. went from that report straight into the regular news. Davis was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. with Veemon.

"Fourth attack this week."said Davis. "One in Paris, one in New York, one in Mexico City, and now one in Tokyo."

"Davish, do you think someone from the Digital World has something to do with this?" asked Veemon.

"Dunno, as long as they stay away from here we are safe." Davis stood from the couch and headed outside, followed by Veemon. They walked down from the apartment down to the street when a familiar voice called out to Davis and Veemon.

"Davis!"

"Veemon!" Both Davis and Veemon turned to see Kari and Gatomon followed by Sora and Mimi (on vacation from the states).

"Yeah, what's up?"asked Davis.

"It's T.K. he needs your help!" yelled Kari. "They already got Joe and Cody. My brother and Matt are trying to help, but it's too much." Davis didn't fully get what she was talking about, but decided to follow her and the others. Davis followed them to some random park, there he saw Agumon, Gabumon, and Angemon fighting some large creature.

"Whoa! What's that!" asked Davis surprised.

"Don't know! Don't care!" yelled T.K from the battlefield. Veemon and Gatomon digivolved to the next forms and ran in to help. Davis pulled out his D-3 to get some info.

"What, no info?" Davis was confused. Davis looked up to See a young women standing near the back of the battlefield. She begins walking forward. "Hey you! Get away from here while you can!" Davis's warning went unnoticed.

She walked a little closer until the massive monster came to her side.

"I guess blocking the devices was a lame idea, it didn't do anything special." said the young girl. She held out what looked like a digivice and pressed a button. This time Davis's D-3 came on to reveal the identity of the monster.

"Apocalymon...Mega Level digimon..." Davis was amazed to see how large the digimon was.

"It's an old foe from my time as goggle head."said Tai. "He was the last enemy we fought before returning to the real world."

"Glad you know my digimon so well."said the girl. "Let me introduce myself. I am Devin, one the Dark Destined."

"Dark Destined?" asked Sora.

"Are you the ones responsible for the attacks around the world?"asked Matt.

"Yes." said Devin with a smirk of evil. "And our mission is to destroy you Digi-Destined!" A large vortex emerged from behind her at this time and three other humans stepped out.

"Devin the masters are becoming impatient." said the one in the center. "Hurry up and capture your prey."

"Prey?" questioned T.K.

"AWE! I wanted to play with him first..." Devin gave the other three puppy dog eyes.

"We haven't the time for playing Devin!" yelled another on the left.

"HUMPH! Fine, Apocalymon!" Devin pointed towards T.K. "Kill him." Apocalymon let off a mumble and floated to the sky.

"DARKNESS ZONE!" The attack headed straight for T.K. **BOOM!**

"Ahhh!" yelled Angemon.

"Angemon no!" yelled T.K. running over to his friends side. "Are you okay!"

"Celestial Arrow!" The attack glanced off of Apocalymon's large body. "It didn't work!" Apocalymon laughed maniacally and three of the claws reached out and grabbed T.K. and Angemon, the third grabbed Devin and put her on his shoulder.

"Well my dear destined, we hate to run but my hunt is done!" Devin laughed as Apocalymon entered the portal.

"NO! T.K.!" Kari let out her cry as the portal closed when the last three Dark Destined walked through. Davis went over and began to comfort Kari.

"It's okay." said Davis. "We will get him back." Kari leaned her head onto Davis's shoulder and continued to cry. _Of course we have to...so Kari can be happy._ Everyone stood and looked around as if trying to figure out what had happened, that's when Gennai contacted them...


	2. Chapter 1

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The New Kid**

One month ago T.K., Cody, and Joe were captured by the Dark Destined and taken to the Digital World. No one has seen or heard from them since. Even the Dark Destined have remained in-active as if they were waiting for the Digi-Destined to act. But neither side did. And so they played a game of cat and mouse. Every time the Digi-Destined thought they had a lead, it would only come up to a dead end.

Relationships during this time also took toll. Matt and Sora broke up and Tai and Sora got together. Matt was too depressed after the loss of his brother to even go to the Digital World at first. But he prevailed and started to search with the others.

People also changed. Kari, whom took the loss of T.K. the hardest went from the caring and loving individual she was into a sickly and uncaring person she is now. She mostly stays away from the others, even Davis. Davis tried to help comfort Kari, but she blamed him for not helping T.K. back at the park. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't, he felt he wasn't strong enough to stop Apocalymon after Tai told them stories about him.

School was in session and had been for several weeks now. But in every class, there was an empty seat either Kari's or T.K.'s. Davis looked at the empty desk next to him and sighed. _Kari must be out sick again._ His thoughts wondered for a moment until Mr. Jorogi came in and started class.

"Okay class let us begin, to day we have a new student." Mr. Jorogi opened the door and a boy about 14 walked in. He was dressed in all black, nothing special about it at all, it was just plain black clothing. He was pale in skin color and rather skinny looking, he looked like he would break if the wind blew in the wrong direction. "Introduce your self to the class..."

"I am Aiden Seraru from Hiroshima." said the pale boy. Some one in the back snickered and the teacher gave him a deadly glare.

"Okay Aiden where to sit you...ah, next to Daisuke. Daisuke stand so he can know who you are!" Daisuke stood and had a look on his face. _Putting him in Kari's seat! Maybe he will be moved when she gets back._

Aiden walked over to his new seat and sat down and pulled out paper and a pencil to start class. "Okay class, we will be discussing..." Davis soon lost interest in the subject at hand. He glanced out the window at a clock near by. _One more hour and then to the Digital World. And who does this kid think he is anyway! Taking Kari's seat! Of all the nerve, I should reach over and break him like the stick he looks like!_ It wasn't really the fact that this new boy was sitting there in Kari's seat, it was the fact Kari was ill and looks worse each day, she had lost a lot of weight and became very sickly. Tai even left college temporarily to help with Kari's decrease in health and with the medical bills that seemed to have piled up. Davis soon came back to reality when he heard some people giggling quietly.

He looked up to see that Aiden was covered in paper wads and spit balls. _Well looks as though he isn't having a good first day._ The teacher walked to the back of the room and picked up two boys by the ear lobes and moved them to the front of the room.

"You two! To the front office, the principle wants to have a word." The teacher walked out into the hall and made sure the two boys were going to office. "Davis, take Aiden to the nearest bathroom so he can clean himself off."

"Why can't he take himself!" yelled Davis, not realizing what he had just said. The teacher was about to say something when Aiden stood up out of his desk.

"It's fine, I will find it for myself." said Aiden. "The bell is about to ring any ways, I will handle it then." Aiden sat down and picked off some of the paper balls and spit wads and threw them into the floor. Davis leaned over to apologize. _Man, I didn't meant to say that!_ Aiden just looked Davis in the eyes with an icy stare.

"No need for an apology, I'm always treated this way." Aiden turned back to his book and began to read. _Great ticked off another person! Maybe he will go and wither up like Kari is! DAVIS why do you keep doing this to your self! Why am I talking to myself first of all? _

Then the sound he had been waiting for came.

"Class, I expect the paper on our Nations Early History to be in no later than next Friday!" Davis quickly gathered his stuff and ran for the computer room. _Wow, I'm actually here before everyone else._

"Davis!" yelled Ken coming in followed by Yolei, a weak Kari, Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi.

"Well have you guys any more news?"asked Matt.

"I have found out a little about the Dark Destined, but nothing we haven't figured out on our own." said Sora.

"Yeah, Izzy said he would try as much as he could but his college is keeping him busy." said Tai.

"Nothing here" said Mimi.

"Me too."said Kari weakly. Gatomon was in her lap purring. Veemon, Hawkmon, and Agumon were listening to the conversation while Wormon, Gabumon, Palmon, and Biyomon opened some windows. They all continued the meeting for a few more minutes.

"Hey, Davis can you go and get something Kari to eat?"asked Tai handing out some money. "Anything, snacks from a machine will do." Davis nodded and went out the door in a hurry. He opened the door when it hit something. What ever the door hit, it was hit hard. Tai and Sora came running next to Davis.

"What did you do!"asked Sora. Davis pulled back the door to see a boy dressed in black holding his nose, his eyes widened when he saw Davis.

"AH! Aiden!" said Davis.

"Who's Aiden?"asked Tai.

"Daisuke..."said Aiden. A trickle of blood came through a space between his fingers.

"Uh, I'll tell you all, just help me bring him into the computer room." Davis grabbed one arm and Tai the other, Sora grabbed his back pack. It was very heavy, but he was no more than ninety pounds. Aiden was put into a chair and he leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Yolei and Mimi helped clean up the blood off the floor, Sora helped with cleaning off Aiden's face.

"Twank-oo."said Aiden in a funny voice while holding his nose.

"You welcome."said Sora. Davis fully explained who Aiden was, well what he knew of him and the event earlier.

"Sorry man."said Davis to Aiden as Aiden sat up from the chair.

"I told you, no need to apologize I'm treated like that with every school I go to." Aiden looked around the room to see who was all there. That's when he saw Kari. "Hmm, I have something that might make her feel better, just to say thanks for not letting bleed all over the place."

"You can?" asked everyone in unison, Kari looked wide eyed. Aiden nodded and walked to his book bag and opened up the front zipped and pulled out a bag of...fudge.

"Uh, not to say anything, but that's fudge."said Matt.

"Not just any ordinary fudge mind you."said Aiden handing a piece to Kari. "It contains certain vitamins and minerals that heal the body, emotionally and physically." Kari's complexion quickly changed, it went from pale to the lite tan she was before. Aiden then handed her the bag. "I might not be a doctor, but eat that entire bag, two pieces in the morning, one in the afternoon and one before bed. When that is gone you should be healthy and fit again. Now what ever caused this...I'm afraid miracles only come in small doses."

"Thank-you."said a partially renewed Kari.

"Wow your awesome!" said Tai giving a bear hug to Aiden.

"Can't...breathe..." Aiden finally got a breath in when Tai let go, they all laughed except for Aiden. Tai and the other introduced themselves to Aiden one by one and told a little about themselves with out revealing anything about the Digital World. Aiden then got a glimpse of some small creatures near his bag.

"Umm...do you mind getting your pets or whatever they are away from my bag."said Aiden. Everyone looked at their digimon with horror on their faces. "Some weird exotic pets I take?" Everyone nervously nodded and quickly picked up their respectful digimon. Veemon whispered into Davis's ear.

"I smell a digimon in that bag."

"Don't be silly Veemon."said Davis. "Our D-3's would've picked up the signal."

Aiden went over to his bag and picked it up and flung it over his shoulder.

"Leaving already?"asked Yolei.

"Yes, it was...fun...I would really like to do this again sometime..."Aiden gave a smile, something not very common and left. Before he could get out the door, Davis called out.

"Hey! Meet us here tomorrow same time!" Aiden nodded a yes and ran off.

"Coo kid."said Matt.

"Reminds me of myself."said Ken with laughter remembering the old days when he was Digi-Destined's enemies. "Well everyone? Shall we go to the Digital World?"

"Digi Port open!" yelled Yolei, and in everyone went.

Outside the school...

"That was close." said Aiden. He sat his book bag down and opened it, out came Black Agumon. "We need a different way to carry you."

"We almost got caught."said Black Agumon giving a cold stare to Aiden.

"I had everything under control."said Aiden. He held out his hand to a wall and a portal appeared. "I got what I needed for the others anyway, shall we?"

"Fine, next time we attack them." said Black Agumon. Aiden said nothing just looked forward. "Aiden! You hear me?" Aiden nodded and grabbed his bag and walked through with his eyes covered. _The one time I actually get good friends, I'm forced to destroy them...I will always be all alone because of this..._Black Agumon remained behind a little bit longer.

"I don't know what his problem is, but I will not allow him to falter from him mission to become the strongest." Black Agumon stepped through and the portal closed.

Some where in the Digital-World...

"So Devin, how is the tests going?" asked Hayru, leader of the Dark Destined.

"Very well I might add." said Devin. "What about your plan Nicole?"

"Oh so very well indeed." laughed Nicole. "Now, where is Aiden?" A portal appeared and Aiden followed by Black Agumon stepped through. "Oh, the lackey shows up, how went your mission Aiden? Did you fail again?"

Aiden gave them a cross look. "No, here is the data on the destined you wished me to collect." A screen pops up from a computer and shows the data on each destined in that school and the ones he met today.

"Good job Aiden."said Hayru. "You may leave."

"You go on ahead Aiden, I need to talk with our leader."said Black Agumon. Aiden gave a nod and left the room, he thought about staying behind to hear what Black Agumon had to say but he could care less. He left the room and walked down a long corridor which split into five more hall ways, he went straight and through another door out into the Digital World. He stopped and took a look at the building in which he emerged from.

It was four stories tall, each floor contained a specific environment for each digimon, these environments made it easier for the digimon to fight, it was their special zone. On the first was Devin, Second was Nicole, third was Hayru, and at the top was Aiden. He hated this place, even though it has been his home ever since he could remember. It was called Pandora, the Castle of Chaos. The home and main base for the Dark Destined. He turned and resumed his walk into a forest. Here, he would think to himself and wander the forest. It was his only place special to him.

He hadn't realized how far he had walked until he ran into something.

"Oh, sorry." said the "object". Aiden looked up to see what it was, it was Ex-Veemon.

"Oh a digimon." he quickly pulled his hood to cover his face so it would not be seen.

"Hey Ex-Veemon!" yelled someone distant. Aiden peered around Ex-Veemon to see none other than Davis. _Davis..._"Hey, who's the dude in the hood?"

"I am a passer by." said Aiden without revealing his name, even though he wanted to deep inside. He wanted to reveal the base and were his friends were being kept. But he did not, he knew Black Agumon was watching him from the distance. "Come Black Agumon!" _I have no choice but to drive them away...please ran Davis, run away from me!_

"Shadow Flame!" Black Agumon opened his mouth and out came a black fire ball, smacking Ex-Veemon in the chest.

"Hey! We didn't even attack you!" yelled Davis. "Hey wait a second...Black Agumon! AH! YOUR ONE OF THOSE DARK DESTINED AREN'T YOU!" Aiden behind his hood wanted to say no, but he forced a nodded yes.

"V-Laser!"

"Shadow Flame!" The two attacks collided in mid-air causing an explosion.

"Ex-Veemon!" Davis ran over to his friends side. Aiden walked over to Ex-Veemon.

"Healing Flame." From the palm of his hand came a white flame that engulfed Ex-Veemon and healed him. "Be lucky I even did that." Aiden turned and saw Black Agumon giving him a cold stare.

"Celestial Arrow!" Out of the trees came Angewomon's attack hitting Black Agumon.

"Black Agumon!" yelled Aiden running over to his "friends" side. "Heal..." He was stopped when he heard Ex-Veemon coming after him. He turned in time to see Ex-Veemon ball up his fist. But it stopped inches from his hooded face. "Why did you stop?" yelled Aiden.

"You healed me and believe your defeat now is enough pain for today."said Ex-Veemon.

"Yeah, why did you heal him if your our enemy?"asked Davis walking to Ex-Veemon's side. At that time the other destined came out, all the digimon were in the champion forms.

"None of your business Daisuke Motomiya!" yelled Aiden. He stood and picked up Black Agumon.

"How do you know my name?"asked Davis.

"I know everything about you destined, more than you even know about your self." He turned his head, and Yolei got a look at his face, no one else could but her.

_AIDEN!_ she yelled inwardly. _How? Why?_ Aiden walked away back into the forest.

"That was odd."said Matt.

"Your telling me."said Tai. "This is the first attack by them since we have been in the Digital World, maybe they have become active again?" Davis pondered on the thought of the Dark Destined beginning their operations again, he shuddered at the thought.

Yolei was beside her self. _Why would Aiden be apart of the Dark Destined? Nothing is making any sense, I will wait of course and make sure it is him before revealing my idea._ Kari, of course, was looking off into the distance, wondering if she followed that mysterious Dark Destined, would she find T.K.? Or would she find a trap? Some tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she let them come out one by one, she tried to hide it, but Davis saw her.

_Kari...T.K. maybe gone, but I'm still here for you, only if you would let me in..._All the digimon de-digivolved into the rookie forms and gathered around the destined. It was a Friday after all, the destined would be staying in the digital world tonight.

Tai, Matt, Ken, Gabumon, Agumon, and Wormon went to collect firewood while the rest set up for the night. Veemon was clumsily helping Davis and Gatomon. He got nervous when he was around Gatomon for long periods of time. Yolei, Sora, Mimi, and Kari fixed up some food for everyone to eat. Biyomon, Palmon, and Hawkmon were also helping with the food, but only in the capacity of eating what they could.

"Hawkmon!" yelled Yolei catching him nibbling on some rolls.

"Palmon you know better!" Palmon just looked at Mimi with a funny face for Mimi also had crumbs around her mouth.

"Yeah Mimi, better wipe your mouth off next time." Palmon laughed as Sora pointed out the crumbs on Mimi's face. Kari laughed slightly and looked towards Davis. He was looking straight at her, both quickly turned their heads and blushed. _What's this feeling?_ She never felt this way around T.K., it was so completely new to her, well almost, this feeling always showed up when her and Davis were in the same room with each other. She got up from her seat and walked off into the woods. She walked for a moment and came to an opening. The digital moon shined brightly, lighting the ground in which she stood. She began to feel dizzy again and reached into her pocket to find the fudge, it wasn't there, she remembered leaving it in the computer room.

"Oh great." said Kari. She then heard some foot steps behind her, she turned quickly and saw...Aiden. "Aiden? You can come to the Digital World!" Aiden nodded and walked over to her and held open his hand, in it was another bag of the fudge from earlier.

"Here, I knew you might forget." he handed her the fudge. "To find your friends...head for were the adventures began...to the mountain were darkness was defeated. There you will find your friends."

"How do you know? Wait...your not..."Kari looked at Aiden with horror in her eyes.

"Yes Kari...I am..." Aiden put his head down and began to walk away. "Hurry and return to camp and tell no one of our meeting...no one! You guys were the first one to treat me with respect, I wish to help you..."

"Aiden where are you!" asked an angry Black Agumon.

"Run Kari, if he finds you here he will attack you, go...tell the ones you love how you feel Kari...tell them before another tragedy occurs...one that none can stop...run." Aiden pointed at the direction of the camp and Kari ran as fast as the wind. Black Agumon came from the woods to find Aiden looking at the moon.

"I knew you would be here Aiden."said Black Agumon. "We must return to Pandora, we need rest." Aiden looked at Black Agumon. _At one time my dear friend you also would look at this moon with me and talk of your dreams and of your past, how you sacrificed yourself to help the destined all those years ago. But now...all you do is hound me...but not to worry, I think my plan is going to work...I will have my old pal back again._ Aiden walked on behind Black Agumon back to his "home" Pandora.

Kari ran as fast she could trying to get back to the camp, but what to tell the others? She remembered him saying not to tell anyone...what did he mean by telling those you love? Before another tragedy occurs? What tragedy could he be talking about? She ran for a few moments longer until she could see a fire burning brightly. She stopped to take a breather and to gather her composer. She walked back to the camp as though nothing happened.

"Where did you go?" asked Sora.

"Oh, just to look at the moon."said Kari smiling. "Were's Tai and the others?"

"Oh, they found a hot spring near here, they should almost be on their way back." said Mimi. Kari sighed inwardly, she wanted to tell everyone about Aiden being a Dark Destined.

Yolei was walking around making sure everything was in place. She then looked around and decided she needed to tell someone of her discovery. Some one she trusts. She trusted Kari. "Hey Kari! Do you mind helping me?"

"Sure."said Kari. "What is it Yolei?"

"This may be hard to believe, I saw who was fighting Davis." Yolei took in a deep breath.

"It was Aiden." said Kari, Yolei stood their wide eyed.

"How did you know?" asked Yolei.

"He met me in the woods and tole me a little about himself. But nothing more." Kari was hiding something and Yolei knew she was, but decided against pushing for the answers.

"Well at least I got that off my chest."said Yolei. "Should we tell the others?"

"No."said Kari with a stern voice. "He made me promise not to tell anyone and imagine he will reveal himself in due time." That hurt Kari, she wanted to tell everyone, maybe there was a way to save Aiden from the Dark Destined, maybe a way...

"HEY KARI!" It was Davis running with Veemon and Tai. Tai and the others told the girls of the hot spring they found and said they all should go to it after they eat. And so they did, after the little feast they all took a dip in the hot spring, all except Kari, she had other things on her mind, so went into the forest and wandered around until she came upon that same open area with the moon still lighting the ground. She took a seat on the ledge of the cliff and wandered into her thoughts. She didn't get to far into them, that's because she stopped on one, not really a memory, but of a person. Her heart began to race while thinking of him. _Could I really be in love with...Davis? Is this just a desperate attempt to have someone to replace T.K.?_ Her thought function was interrupted with a snap of a twig. She quickly turned her head and saw Davis walking and taking a seat next to her on the cliff.

"So...what you thinking about?"asked Davis.

"A lot of things..."Kari blushed a little. "Especially about something someone told me."

"What was that?"asked Davis looking at Kari's eyes. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. _Why is he looking at me like that? Why is my heart pulsating so fast?_

"I was told to tell..."Kari stopped when she realized no one was there. "DAMMIT!" She had imagined the whole event. "I guess I do feel that way about him...but does he still feel the same about me still?" She stood and took a deep breath in and began walking back to camp. When she arrived the others had just returned and were getting into their pajamas. She thought she would do the same. Soon everyone said good night and got into the sleeping bags and was ready to sleep.

The night crept on, and the temperature dropped. All the digimon had huddled into the sleeping bags to, trying to keep warm, even the fire wasn't putting out enough heat. Davis woke up to a sneeze. He sat up and suddenly felt the cold air and shuddered. He scanned the area with his eyes until they came upon the source of the constant sneezing. It was Kari, shivering and sneezing.

"Kari..." he slipped out of his sleeping bag and left Veemon in there, he realized something else was in there, he pulled the cover back to reveal Gatomon and Veemon curled up next to each other. "Veemon what do you think your doing!" He flipped the cover back over and tip toed over to Kari's bag. He knelt down and saw she was staring him in the eyes.

"Davis? What do you want?" Kari asked looking deeply into his eyes as if searching for something. She heard the bag unzip. "What are you...doing?" Deep inside she knew he was coming to comfort her. He slid into the bag and put his arms around Kari.

"Your freezing Kari."said Davis trying to warm her. Her eyes still pierce his and continued the search and suddenly stopped when a few tears come through. _This is what Aiden meant. I love...Davis..._She opened her eyes when she felt his hands wipe away her tears. "Why are you crying...T.K.?"

"No." said Kari. That shocked Davis. "Davis...I was told that I need to tell those I love...Davis...I love you." It all came spilling out and so did more tears. Davis was in shock to hear her say that. _She...loves me?_ He took his hand and wiped away more of the tears in her eyes and looked deeply into hers, as if piercing her very soul.

"Kari...I love you to." Davis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him to keep her warm and to show he would do anything for the one he loved and will always love. Kari didn't mind what Davis was doing, he just went with the flow and snuggled closer to him. And there, that night a love was confessed and shared between two people.

Pandora-----

In a large chamber on the third floor was Hayru talking to a being in the center.

"Hayru..." his voice was warped and deep. "The time for action approaches...the town is Obadiah, Japan...go with...Nicole..."

"My lord what of these destined from that town?"asked Hayru. "And what of Aiden and his "attachments"?"

"These destined...are weak...death with come to them...easily..." said the dark creature. "Aiden...for his attachments...maybe strong...but will not last this...war..not to worry, his reveal will crush...the destined...and he will have nothing left..."

"Yes milord, your will shall be done." said Hayru.

"Soon...the Real World...will fall to our...power...and darkness...will engulf the Digital World..." The dark creature began to laugh maniacally and Hayru left the chamber.

What is the plan Hayru must carry out? What or who is this Lord? More to be revealed in Chapter 2: Island of Beginnings.


	3. Chapter 2

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Island of Beginnings**

One day has passed since the events in the Digital World and all is quiet, for now. The Destined are packing their belongings and are getting ready to leave for home. everyone has noticed that Kari and Davis have been a lot closer recently, but no one bothers to ask.

"Hey Matt, you wanna go make one more round before we return home?"asked Tai.

"Sure, like we will see anything."said Matt in response. "I mean the Dark Destined have gone MIA again." He looks over into the woods and sighs. He remembers when their past enemies always showed their faces, never letting the destined a moments rest. But these new guys are different, always taking breaks or something. Always hiding or maybe they are waiting?

"Well we are coming." said Sora and Mimi in unison.

"But what about the camp?"asked Matt.

"I think they all got it handled."said Mimi looking over at Davis, Kari, Yolei, and Ken. "Besides it's been awhile since the older destined went on a little trip of our own without the new destined."

"Your right Mimi." said Sora gesturing to Biyomon to come over. "So were to?" Matt and Tai sighed knowing there was no way to get those two to stay. Agumon, Gabumon, and Palmon would be joining them on the last patrol before returning.

"Later guys!" yelled Ken.

"Yeah don't work your selves to hard!" yelled Davis sarcastically.

Kari and Yolei laughed and returned to their work as Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi left to the woods.

They entered into the woods and began the patrol. Even though they thought they would not find anything they still needed to check just in case of anything suspicious.

"These woods are creepier in the daylight."said Sora to Tai. He just chuckled. But they were, the trees were warped and twisted and smelled of burning flesh. Like something right out of a horror movie. Sora saw something move and quickly ran to Tai's side and gabbed his hand.

"Umm are you okay?"asked Tai.

"Sure It's just I keep getting the feeling we are being watched. Tai continued his search with Sora in hand followed by Agumon and Biyomon. A little ways behind them was Mimi and Matt.

"Hey Matt, do you feel like your being watched?"asked Mimi.

"No."said Matt bluntly. He heard a "ooph" sound and looked behind him to see Mimi on her face. "Are you okay?" He helped Mimi up and soon realized they were starring at each other eyes.

"Umm...yes"said Mimi blushing. "You can let go now." Matt looked down and realized he still had his hand on hers and quickly let go and turned away. They both walked on in silence until Matt realized they were at an opening. In front of them was a large building, maybe four stories tall and made from black stone.

"Hey Tai! Sora! Come look at what me and Mimi found!" yelled Matt. Tai and Sora ran from their previous location to Matt and Mimi.

"What the hell is that?"asked Sora. Agumon stepped forward, near Tai and looked over the structure.

"It's the...Pandora...the Castle of Chaos."said Agumon.

"The Castle of What!" Tai looked down at Agumon confused. "How do you know about this place?"

"All digimon know and if they had any sense, they would fear it as well. This is an unholy place, on such place MaloMyotismon used and so did Apocalymon. It is a tomb for the darkest of souls." Agumon's explanation sent chills down everyone's spine, but more can with the creepy laugh from the front of Pandora.

"Well, look at what we have here."said someone coming from the castle entrance.

"Oh, it looks like the pathetic destined!" said another.

"Hmm..." one of the other shadows just stood back as three others stepped out into the light. Tai jumped when realized who they were.

"The Dark Destined!" yelled Matt.

"Yes we know who we are."said Hayru. "Must you always say it like your surprised?" Hayru looked behind him and jested something forward. A small black dragon digimon stepped out from the darkness, it was a Monodramon. Soon a DemiDevimon and a Black Gabumon came out.

"Looks as though they found our home back accident."said Nicole with laughter. "They can't even search for an enemy base correctly! It's time Black Gabumon! Warp Digivolve!"

"Hey! No one uses a Metal Garurumon but me!" yelled Matt.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to..."

"Black Gabumon warp digivolve to..." Both digimon began to glow and in an instant two new forms appeared.

"Metal Garurumon!"

"Chaos Garurumon!"

"Well it looks as though I found my opposite."said Nicole with laughter. "Hey are you gonna help me?" She looked over at the mysterious hooded man, he shook his head no. "Fine, I guess I'll have all the fun."

"No Nicole, we will fight them later."said Hayru. "We must head for Obadiah."

"But...man, come Chaos Garurumon! Hayru ruined our fun for now." said Nicole with sadness in her voice. Chaos Garurumon ran over to Nicole and she jumped onto his back.

"Good riddance for now destined, we will see you in Obadiah!" Hayru, Nicole, Aiden, and Devin stepped through the portal to Obadiah. Matt looked at Tai.

"Why are they going Obadiah?" asked Matt.

"I have no idea, but of course it cannot be anything good."answered Tai. "Let's go get the others!" And so they did, they reached the place were they left Davis, Kari, Yolei and Ken. Tai told them of what they found.

"Are you serious?" asked Davis upset he missed a chance to kick some Dark Destined butt.

"Ken, do you know why they went to Obadiah?" asked Mimi.

"Just because I once worked for darkness doesn't mean I know everything about them."said Ken in response. "Maybe they want to draw us out, but they could have done that here in the Digital World." Kari looked over at Davis with worry in her eyes.

"Well...whatever they are doing we have to stop them!" said Davis. "So we are going to Obadiah to stop the Dark Destined now!" Davis walked over to a T.V. and held his D-3 to it and opened the gate. "Ready Veemon? Kari?" Davis walked over and grabbed Kari's hand and they both were transported to the Real World. Everyone else followed.

The scene in Obadiah was pure chaos. People running and screaming at the sight of Apocalymon (I mean who wouldn't), Chaos Garurumon, and a Cyberdramon.

"Come out destined!" yelled Devin.

"We are here to fight you!" yelled Nicole. "I bet they are wondering why we want to fight them here...and I'm wondering the same...why Hayru?"

"A fight in the Digital World would go unnoticed by the other destined across the world, so if we fight Japan's destined and defeat them on live Television, the whole world will know we cannot be stopped!" Hayru laughed at his plan, but it was interrupted by another voice.

"This plan is going to fail."said Aiden. Hayru gave him a dirty look.

"And how would you know that?"asked Hayru. Aiden shook his head in disbelief.

"Attacking some one's home might draw them out, but they will be angered and will do anything to stop the opposing force."said Aiden in explanation. "The destined will use the most powerful ones they can muster and if worse comes to worse "he" will show up."

"He who?"asked Nicole.

"Azulongmon."said Aiden. "He protects the destined, he will make sure they will win...as long as he is alive." Black Agumon walked up to his side and hit Aiden's leg. "What did you do that for?" Black Agumon pointed to a group of humans with angry digimon. "Oh, so they are here, may I go to the other base Hayru?" Hayru snorted and gave a nod yes.

"Devin go with him, make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious."commanded Hayru. About then an angered group of destined broke out into an all out attack.

"Veemon!" yelled Davis holding up his digivice.

"Veemon armor digivolve to...Magnamon."

"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon."

"Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon."

"Wormon digivolve to...Stingmon."

"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon."

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metal Garurumon."

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...Shurimon."

Hayru and Nicole looked on and laughed.

"So this is what they have? A group of digivolved digimon?" asked Nicole. "Get them Chaos Garurumon!"

"Cyberdramon! It's time! BIOMERGE!" Hayru held his digivice to the sky.

"Biomerge?"asked Sora confused. Nicole looked at the others and explained.

"It is when a digimon and it's owner combine to make one powerful digimon!" laughed Nicole. "You guys are in trouble now!"

"JUSTIMON!" A new form was their in place of Hayru and Cyberdramon. It was a humanoid looking digimon with a long red looking scarf that went down to his ankles, he also had one arm that was fully machine. Davis pulled out his D-3.

"Justimon, mega level digimon, cyber digimon, his attacks are Trinity Arm and Justice Kick. A warrior digimon that fights for justice! What? He's on the wrong side for sure!" yelled Davis. "Nothing Magnamon cannot handle!" Magnamon followed by the other digimon went headfirst into battle only to be met with a missile barrage from Chaos Garurumon and then some rapid punches from Justimon. The Justimon concentrated his attacks on Togemon .

"Trinity Arm!" Justimon's attack hit Togemon in the center of her face sending her back into the side of a building. She turned back into Palmon, Mimi ran over to her side, but Justimon was not finished and came after Mimi and Palmon. Matt looked on and decided he needed to play hero.

"Mimi! Metal Garurumon save her!" Matt yelled running to try to save Mimi from Justimon.

"Metal Wolf Snout." Metal Garurumon's attack hit Justimon in the chest and knocked him off of his feet.

"Are you okay Mimi?"asked Matt.

"I am now."said Mimi. Matt helped her to feet and gave a stare at Justimon.

"Metal Garurumon, do your best." said Matt helping Mimi and Palmon.

"Will try Matt."said Metal Garurumon turning his full attention to Justimon. Over on the other side Magnamon and the others were fighting an over powered mechanical dog.

"Rosetta Stone."

"Giga Destruction." The two attack collided and sent a shockwave of power throughout the battlefield.

"Good boy."said Nicole to Chaos Garurumon. "Now destroy them, starting with the pretty one!" Nicole pointed at Nefertimon and Kari. Magnamon and Davis ran in front of them.

"To get to them you will have to go through us!" yelled Davis and Magnamon in unison. Davis looked at Tai and the others.

"Go and help Matt and Mimi, we can handle it here." Nefertimon turned back into Gatomon and then looked at Kari.

"Should we show this little girl true beauty?"asked Gatomon.

"Sure!" said Kari with excitement.

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon...Celestial Arrow!"

"Magna Punch!" The attack hit Chaos Garurumon, but he only flinched.

"How? How could he still be standing!" Davis was confused on how to beat this thing.

On the other side Metal Garurumon, Wargreymon, Stingmon, Shurimon, and Birdramon were trying their hardest to beat this one mega.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon's attack hit Birdramon and Shurimon turning them back into their rookies. "Honestly do you think you can beat us!" Justimon looked on into the last remaining fighters. "Trinity Arm!" His attack hit Wargreymon and Stingmon making Stingmon turn back into Wormon.

"Wormon!" yelled Ken. "Are you okay!" Wormon gave a weak nod yes and passed out. "Damn he's too strong!" yelled Sora helping Biyomon.

"Hawkmon..."Yolei held her little digimon in her arms. The only one left were Metal Garurumon and Wargreymon.

"Matt! I think it's time for unity!" yelled Tai giving Matt a hint.

"I think so to!" Matt and Tai ran to either side of their digimon and held out their digivices. Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon began to glow. Justimon looked on with happiness.

"So I finally meet the digimon the defeated Diaboramon." Justimon crossed his arms and waited for the new arrival. Soon the light vanished and revealed a large digimon clad in white armor with a cannon for one arm and a sword for the other.

"Omnimon!" Tai and Matt were on his shoulders.

"Let's get his Omnimon!" yelled Tai and Matt in unison.

"Garuru Cannon."

"Humph..." Justimon flipped out of the way of the blast. "It's time Nicole!"

Across the battlefield Nicole heard his words.

"Yes Hayru!" She gave a look at Davis and Kari. "Well love birds it's time for your demise! Chaos Garurumon!" Her digimon ran over to her side and she jumped onto his back and rode over to Justimon. She stood up and on Chaos Garurumon's back and held out her digivice. Justimon broke apart back into Cyberdramon and Hayru and Hayru held out his digivice.

"We are so sorry but we have other matters to attend to now destined."said Hayru with laughter. Both Hayru and Nicole waited until they were surrounded.

"This is exactly what we wanted you to do! Digital Vortex!" Said Hayru and Nicole in unison. Four portals opened up and began to suck everything in.

"What the hell is going on!" asked Davis grabbing ahold of Kari and grabbing Magnamon.

"Omnimon!" yelled Tai and Matt, Omnimon suddenly broke apart into Agumon and Gabumon. They quickly grabbed on to Tai and Matt.

"What are you doing!"asked Sora grabbing Tai also. Hayru and Nicole just stood their with smirks on their faces, but no answers came. Suddenly the vortexes increased in suction power making the destined lose their footing and all in unison screamed as they were sucked into different portals. They suddenly closed and that was the end of the Digi-Destined. Hayru walked over to Nicole and grabbed her hand.

"Now my love..." He kissed Nicole. "Our victory party is tonight, the destined are gone and now both worlds will be ours to rule...all of this for you my love."

"Your so sweet!" said Nicole with happiness. "No one ever offered me the world! Not to mention two worlds! Oh what am I to get you?" She stepped up to Hayru and gave him a much longer kiss. "There, that an example of what will happen tonight after our party." Both laughed and opened a portal to the digital world and stepped through followed by Cyberdramon and Chaos Garurumon.

In some dimension...

All the destined floated in darkness neither going up or down, left or right.

"We have been here before."said Agumon.

"Yeap...when Apocalymon defeated us..."said Tai knowing what had just happened.

"We lost!" yelled Davis. "So this is death for the destined?" A sudden white light appeared, and a long blue and white dragon appeared.

"Azulongmon."said Davis.

Infinity Mountain...

Aiden and Devin waited for the return of Hayru and Nicole. They both on cue walked through the doors into the base atop Infinity Mountain.

"Well I hate to say it Aiden, but you were wrong." said Hayru. "We defeated them." Aiden just shook his head, but Devin rejoiced with Nicole and Hayru. Aiden walked out a door onto a balcony that over looked the whole island. He actually like being here instead of at the Pandora on the Server Continent. Black Agumon walked up next to him.

"I wasn't wrong."said Aiden looking at the sky.

"Admit it."said Black Agumon. "Hayru was right." Aiden shook his head no. "Damn you Aiden stop fighting with them and start fighting the enemies!" Aiden took his hand behind Black Agumon's head and pointed it towards the sky.

"Shut up and listen to me!" yelled Aiden. Four portals appeared in the sky in four separate point, from them two people appeared with two digimon, falling towards the ground. "SEE! I was right, as long as Azulongmon is alive the destined will be saved!" Black Agumon jerked his head away realizing Aiden was right. "You know Black Agumon at one time you would have listened to me and not Hayru! I'm not the one fighting them, they are! If you have a problem with me being your partner then find a new one!" Aiden threw his digivice down and walked off the balcony and back into his room. Black Agumon sighed and picked up the digivice.

"I just want whats best for you Aiden. Maybe I'm the one at fault...what's wrong with me! I'm not supposed to feel upset! AHHH!" Black Agumon grabbed his head in pain. He suddenly began to remember his past. The event were he was created by Black Spires, the constant battle with the destined, his defeat and death as Black Wargreymon. And his revival and fateful encounter with the once happy Aiden. Black Agumon stood up and walked back inside to talk with Aiden.

Somewhere on the Island...

Kari moved around and opened her eyes, she saw a familiar site...Infinity Mountain in the back ground.

"So we are back at were all adventures begin...File Island..." She looked to her left and saw Davis was lying next to her still knocked out. Next to him was Veemon and Gatomon. She looked towards the sky and held her hands together as if praying. "I hope the others are okay..."

Far in the northern part of File Island was Tai and Sora.

In the east was Matt and Mimi.

In the west was Ken and Yolei

And to the south was Kari and Davis.

With evil stirring and the darkness ever growing...can the broken destined reunite to counter the Dark Destined? Find out in Chapter Three: Darkness Revealed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Darkness Revealed**

(Flash Back--Two Years Ago)

Water crashed against the coast of a sandy beach and a young boy is seen sitting in the sand buring his head in his arms, sobbing. He had found the truth of his life and what it meant to him now...nothing. He gathered some strength to pull himself from sandy ground to his feet and slowly walked along the beach looking at the setting sun.

After a few minutes of walking the young boy stumbled upon something metal in the ground. He looked down and saw it was a metal claw.

"What's that doing here?" asked the young boy. He flipped it over to examine it. It was large and black with three steel claws coming from the front. "Who or what does this belong to..." He looked up the beach to see a mangled figure laying half way into the water. He ran quickly ran over to the mess. He could see that this 'person' was covered in black armor from head to toe and had golden blonde hair. The top portion of the face was covered by a mask. The young boy looked down at the 'persons' chest and saw a large wound, recently made. "He needs my help..."

The creature in black armor opened his eyes and realized he was now lying in a bed. And parts of his body were bandaged up. He tried to sit up but his body screamed no. SO he obeyed and laid there until the door to the room opened up. The creature turned his head and saw a human boy walk in with a large bowl and spoon. He pulled up a chair next to the creature and sat down.

"Ah, so your awake."said the boy, he slide his hand behind the creatures back and helped the creature sit up. "Here..." the boy handed the creature a bowl filled with some liquid. "It's a special soup, it will make you feel better in no time." The creature took the bowl in hand and, instead of using the spoon, drunk it from the bowl.

"Thank-you." said the creature. "Who are you?" The boy smiled to see the creature finally spoke.

"I'm Aiden. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Black Wargreymon."

(End Flashback, now to Infinity Mountain.)

Black Agumon runs around the base atop the mountain after Aiden. Ignoring the music and the party going on, he thinks of the one place he would be. He runs until he finds a set of large steel doors and opens them. He was correct, Aiden is sitting in the middle of the Chamber of Darkness.

"I thought you were out looking for a new partner!" asked Aiden in an aggitated voice.

"Aiden I had no idea..."

"That's right! You had no idea! Never had and idea ever since we met these bastards! Now I'm stuck working for them! I can't stop working for them...if I do..." Aiden stood from the steel floor and looked at Black Agumon. "If I do...they will..." Aiden looked down at the ground and began crying. Black Agumon wanted to go over and confort Aiden, but was interuppted by Hayru and Nicole barging in.

"Aiden! Black Agumon! We have some uninvited guests on our island." said Hayru. "I hate to say it, but you were right, the destined are sill alive. It is time for our final strike."

"Yeah Aiden, better not screw around this time! Your fighting!" yelled Nicole as she walked out the chamber. Aiden hangs his head down and just stands there. Black Agumon wants to ask what will they do if he betrays them, but understands and hands Aiden his D-3.

"I don't need another partner, I already have one." Black Agumon turned away and walked out the chamber leaving Aiden in his thoughts.

Northern Part of File Island...

Tai and Sora had been walking for about an hour without any luck. They new all they had to do was to walk towards that familiar mountain they know all to well.

"Hey Tai..." Sora walked closer next to him. "Umm do you think we can really beat the Dark Destined?" Tai stopped in mid stride to take a look at Sora. His eyes were filled with anger and sorrow there was no place left in him for "hope", now there was only "revenge" for hurting his friends and the one he loves.

"Tai! Look!" yelled Agumon. Tai quickly turned to see a Dark Destined walking slowly towards them.

Eastern part of File Island...

Matt and Mimi had about given up on their search for the others. Their continous search got them but more dead ends. Matt was cross for losing against a group of second rate destined. To him that was enough to give up. But something kept him going. It just wasn't the fact his brother could be possibly on the island, but he had a person he deeply loved nearby, and he wanted to be by her side at all times. His thoughts were stopped by a screaming Mimi.

"Matt it...it's him!" screamed Mimi pointing at a Dark Destined approaching.

"Crap...Gabumon!"

Western Part of File Island...

Yolei and Ken weren't having any luck either. But of course they followed a trail that led straight for Infinity Mountain. Yolei was still worried about what she witnessed at Obadiah. The battle was intense, nothing like their fights against the Digimon Emperor or the battle against MaloMyotismon. They seemed to be only toying with the Destined. And the Destined being seperated would only make thier game more fun.

"Ken I was wondering..."

"Yeah Yolei?"

"When you were the Digimon Emperor and your true identity was revealed...how did you feel?"

"I was scared at first...but I overcame it and traveled to the Digital World and began my battle against the ones I hated...the Digi-Destined. That alone only brought momentary happiness." Ken sighed and turned away from Yolei and back towards the trail, that's when he stopped dead in his tracks. In the distance was a Dark Destined.

"Yolei..look." whispered Ken.

"Oh no."

Southern Part of File Island...

Kari and Davis had been a little luckier in their search, they actually found Gennai waiting for them

"Well Gennai, what do you have for us?"asked Davis.

"Nothing you already didn't know except of course the location of your three lost friends." said Gennai. "They woudl be right there...atop Infinity Mountain." Kari looked deeply at the mountain and remembered the day they fought against Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters. And now that evil Mountain is being used as a base for the Dark Destined. And now they must travel their again.

"I think it is better that you leave here destined." said a voice from behind some trees. Out stepped the man in the hood. "Leave now before tragedy falls before you!" Davis ran forward with Veemon at his side.

"I don't think so! Let's get him Veemon!" yelled Davis.

"Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon!"

"Hey Davis, you'll need our help to!" yelled Kari running to Davis' side. "Go get them Gatomon!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nerfertimon!" The man in the hood stepped to the left to reveal Black Agumon.

"I guess you leave me no choice." said the hooded character. _Please leave..._"Black Agumon!"

"Black Agumon digivolve to...Black Greymon! VIRAL NOVA!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Rossetta Stone!" All three attacks collided leaving a hole in the ground.

"I warn you one last time! Leave now or face dire consequences!" yelled the hooded character.

"No! We will fight to the end Dark Destined! I will protect those I love!" yelled Davis. Davis could see the hooded man tense up and ball his fists.

"Have it your way, I guess I must! Black Greymon! Show them your next level!" commanded the hooded man.

"Black Greymon digivolve to...Chaos Greymon...ONYX CLAW!" The large mechanical digimon slashed downwards to the destined with it's massive metal claw. Davis tackled Kari out of the way and Flamedramon did the same to Nefertimon. The smoke cleared and revealed four motionless bodies. The hood man was still tense and turned away. _I...I killed them...the only friends I have ever made! And I killed them!_

"AHHHHH!" yelled and angered Davis running at full speed towards the hooded man. "You'll pay for hurting Kari!" The hooded man turned in time to see both of Davis's fists before the sudden pain in his face. The hooded character went tumbling over and fell into a tree, and his hood slide off. He stood up and didn't realize what had happened until he saw the look on Davis' face.

"No it...it...cannot be!" yelled Davis.

Northern File Island...

"Well well what do I have here?" asked Devin walking forward. "Two scared destined awaiting the cruel fate of death!" Tai held out his digivice and it began to glow.

"It's time Agumon!"

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Let's help Tai and Greymon!" yelled Sora.

"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!" Devin laughed and held out her D-3.

"DemiDevimon let us show them darkness!" yelled Devin.

"DemiDevimon digivolve to...Devimon!" Devimon flew forward to Greymon and got into his fighting position. "Death Claw!"

"Greymon!" yelled Tai.

"Uugh! Nova Blast!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Razor Wing!" All three attacks collided leaving a cloud of dust and rubble.

"This is rather entertaining...but my play time is over! Go to your next level Devimon!"

"Devimon digivolve to...Myotismon...Grizzly Wing!" Birdramon, Greymon, Tai, and Sora were soon covered by the bats from hell.

Eastern File Island...

Matt and Mimi have already began their fight with Hayru and it wasn't going so well.

"It is sad when a rookie can beat two champions."said Hayru with glee. "I would to see what would happen if Monodramon evolved...let us find out."

"Monodramon digivolve to...Strikedramon...Strike Fist!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Needle Spray!"

"It seems as though your no match for him."said Hayru tauntingly. "What a pidy, I hope Ken and Yolei are faring better than you two!"

"Shut-up!" yelled Matt. "Garurumon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to...WereGarurumon!"

"Ah, an ultimate! Maybe this will heat things up!" Hayru looked on as the three digimon collided in battle. "My...what a battle..."

Western File Island...

"You demented freak!" yelled Yolei at Nicole.

"WHAT! I'M A WHAT!" Nicole ran quickly into Yolei's face. "You better take that back!"

"No."

"Yes."

"NOOOOO."

"YESSSSS."

Ken, Stingmon, Shurimon, and Black Garurumon all sweat dropped.

"Umm no offense but your partner has some issues."said Ken.

"You try living with her."sighed Black Garurumon. He then realized to his dismay he was talking leasurly to his enemy. But what did it matter, he would wait until they attacked or Nicole ran back crying because her feelings got hury.

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

Ken looked on is disbelief. This had been going on for an hour. "Hey um girls..."

Both looked sharply at Ken with fire in their eyes. "Umm never mind." And again both Yolei and Nicole were each others throughts.

"SO what do we do?" asked Stingmon.

"Dunno...just watch and see who runs out of things to call the other...man this is an easy battle." Ken yawned and leaned back against a tree. "Of course it is the most pointless and longest battle we ever faced."

Southern File Island...

"No...why did it have to be you!" asked Davis stumbling backwards from his attack on the hooded man. "But you helped Kari...why...Aiden?" Aiden had finally been revealed to Davis, Kari wasn't surprised, she already knew. Aiden quickly hung his head down trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"I have no choice." said Aiden clentching his fists together. "If I don't do as they say they'll...they'll..." Chaos Greymon was also wanting to know why, but it seemed he couldn't spit out the words. "they'll kill Black Agumon!"

"What?" asked Chaos Greymon. "They can't kill me."

"Yes they can! When we first met them they knocked you out and inplanted a device in you, so if I disobeyed all they had to do was push a button and you would be killed...deleted never to return!" Davis was still shocked beyond words. "Davis I'm sorry...I had no choice! I've never had a choice!" Davis was cross and didn't really care what Aiden had to say.

"Don't you dare apologize!" yelled Davis. "We tried to become your friend Aiden, but you betrayed us! You didn't bother to tell us! I hope you die!" Davis's words continued to grow more harsh.

"Davis..." Kari walked up to Davis' side. "Don't be angry with him..." she was interrupted by Aiden.

"No he has the right!" yelled Aiden. "He, you, and the others deserve the right to hate me! I am a Dark Destined! I am your enemy! I am the one to blame for your losses and your pain. I am...never mind." Aiden's D-3 began to beep and he pulled it out. It was a holographic picture of Hayru.

"Aiden...pull back to the base of Infinity Mountain." Chaos Grey walked over to Aiden and picked him up onto his shoulder and began to run off.

"Kari we have to go after him!" yelled Davis running with Flamedramon close behind. He took four steps and tripped over something. He stood up and saw what was lying on the ground. It wa a locket with a M inscribed on the front. "What's this?" Kari walked over and looked at what was inside of it. Inside was an old picture of a mother, father, a young boy and a baby in the mothers arms. "That looks like my dad and mom...and me, but whos the baby?" Davis pulled out the picture and looked at the back. It said Motomiya Family with newborn...the name was illegiable..."Why would he have a picture of my family?" Kari also wondered the same thing. Why would Aiden carry a picture of Davis' family...and did Davis have a younger sibling?

Somewhere in the forest was Aiden riding on Chaos Greymon were he began to have a flashback.

(Flashback 2 and 1/2 years ago)

Sirens roared and lights flashed as a young Aiden sat on the side of the rode wrapped in a blanket. He looked on to see a wrecked car, twisted and barely the shape it once had. Aiden watched as one body bag was taken into a ambulance and a stretcher into the other. A cop came over to Aiden and sat down next to him.

"Your mother...I'm sorry." Aiden felt a sudden surge of sorrow and began to cry.

A few moments later Aiden was sitting next to a hospital bed looking at his mangled father. Whom was dying. His father began to stir and Aiden rushed over to his side.

"Aiden...this belongs...to you..." His father opened his burnt hand to reveal a locket with a letter M. He opened it to reveal a picture of a happy family.

"Who are they?"asked Aiden.

"They are the Motomiya Family...your adopted Aiden...your real name is...Aiden...Motomiya." His began to breath heavily. "FInd them...live with them...son...I...love...you." Mr. Seraru took in one last breath and his life signs quickly faded away.

"Dad...dad...DAD!"

(End flashback)

_It wasn't even a day after that...I found the Digital World._ Thought Aiden. _I lost what was dearest to me at that time...and now I won't be able to tell Davis...I am his brother...Aiden Motomiya._ Aiden reached for a pocket and put his hand inside to look for the locket, when he realized it wasn't their. Aiden laughed to himself. _Fate is strange...I lose my family...start to lose Black Agumon...and lose a family I never met...and now I lose the one thing that kept hope alive..._Aiden sighed when he saw the base of Infinity Mountain. He knew there was nothing left for him now. The whole world was crashing around him. He soon saw Hayru and the others arrive, all closely followed by angered destined. Aiden took in a deep breath knowing this might be his last time alive. He looked over at Chaos Greymon and smiled, he knew that Chaos Greymon was angry with him at times but truly wanted the best for Aiden. He was like family to him, ever since that fateful day on the beach.

Davis and Kari ran into an opening and saw the Dark Destined waiting for them. Davis waved the others over to his and Kari's postitions. They all ran over to hear what Davis had to say.

"WHAT!" asked Tai surprised.

"You mean Aiden is one of the Dark Destined?"asked Mimi.

"Yes I know, I was surprised to."said Davis. "But look at what I found." He opened his hand to reveal the locket.

"Thats just weird, why would he carry something like that around?" asked Yolei.

"Dunno, but I'm gonna ask." Davis followed by the other destined and digimon confronted the Dark Destined Aiden. "AIDEN! WHAT IS THIS!" Aiden walked out from behind Chaos Greymon with horro in his eyes. _He has the locket!...I guess I have to explain._

"Many years ago, when you were Two, your mother gave birth to a boy, unfourtunatley your family suffored some financial troubles and decided to give the newborn up for adoption...Now fast forward to 2 1/2 years ago. My family was killed in a car accident. And as my father passed on, he showed me this locket. He told me to find this family...Davis...I am really not Aiden Seraru I am Aiden Motomiya, your younger brother." Davis dropped the locket and looked on with eyes struck with awe.

"You cannot be! I will not accept a heartless bastard as my brother!" yelled Davis.

"Heartless...bastard...those are harsh words to use...Davis." said Aiden in shock. "I guess I deserve everything I get."

"From now on Aiden, brother or not, you cannot call me Davis! Only friends of mine can call me that! I am only Daisuke to you! Nothing more than your enemy!" yelled Davis readying himself for battle. Aiden hung his head down and a few tears escaped his eyes.

From above Hayru was laughing inside. _Our plan has worked perfectly...now nothing will stop Aiden from fighting the Digi-Destined!_

A reveal was made, and a battle has begun. Many questions now are left to be answered and will some will be in Chapter Four: Bearer of Black Courage.


	5. Chapter 4

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BEARER OF BLACK COURAGE**

"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

"Greymon digivolve to...Metal Greymon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

A the others followed in suit and digivolved and prepared for the battle at hand.

"Come destined and fight! Today will decide the fate of both worlds!" yelled Hayru combining with Cyberdramon. "Justimon!" Aiden looked at Chaos Greymon and gave him the go ahead to attack. Nicole and Devin digivolve their digimon to their highest levels and prepared to fight.

"VeeLaser!"

"Onyx Claw!" The two attacks collided with Davis running past, headed for Aiden. He balled up his fists and was ready to punch, when Aiden lept into the air.

"I refuse to fight you Davis!" yelled Aiden landing behind him.

"I told you only friends can call me Davis!" Davis quickly turned and was about to puch when another fist hit him instead. "UGH!" Aiden took a couple steps back realizing what he just did.

"I didn't want to fight you! But now you leave me no choice!" Aiden rushed forward and kicked the downed Davis rolling him over. "How are any of you to understand what I'm going through! You learn of one thing and you automatically make all the wrong assumptions!" Aiden walked off leaving Davis holding his stomache in pain.

"Trinity Arm!"

"Flower...Cannon!" The attacks collided in mid air causing everyone to shield their eyes except for Aiden. Othe digimon were entangled with the fights against Chaos Garurumon, Chaos Greymon, and Apocalymon. Aiden heard a voice from behind and turned in time to see Davis's fist. Aiden stumbled back a few feet holding the left side of his face.

"Your a coward Aiden!" yelled Davis. "ARGH!" Davis yelled grabbing his arm in pain, realizing Aiden was now holding a sword styled like a rapier, but curved like a samurai sword. Davis felt something warm in his hands and he looked down to see blood was coming from a deep wound.

"I missed."said Aiden emoutionessly. "Be lucky, gather your self brother and fight me like you wish! I won't turn my back this time! If you insist that I am nothing to you, then I will prove you wrong!" Aiden's digivice began to glow a blackish color and the symbol of Black Courage appeared. "Chaos Greymon it is time to show them the power of Black Courage! A power they feared two years ago! Now they will fear it again!" Chaos Garurumon quickly changed into Black Agumon and then glowed again.

"Black Agumon warp digivolve to...Black Wargreymon!"

"I am the Bearer of Black Courage and you will feel my pain!" yelled Aiden at a surprised Davis, he had now just realized his grave mistake. Black Wargreymon was hard enough beat without a partner, now he has one only making him stronger.

"Terra Destroyer!" Black Wargreymon's attack hit all the digimon and their partners de-digivolving all of them. Hayru in Justimon walked over to Aiden's position.

"I had no idea you had that in you." said Justimon/Hayru.

"Just shut up." said Aiden giving Hayru an evil look. "I'm control of this battle now! I will show them the power me and Black Wargreymon posses."

Davis' body ached all over and it hurt to move. He slugishly opened his eyes and looked over at the others. None were moving except for Tai and Matt. They had already gotten to their feet. Davis took a look over to his left and saw Kari. He moved his hand and grabbed hers, there was no response.

"Kari...Kari..." Davis pulled himself over to her position and put her head in his lap. "Can you hear me Kari?" She stirred for a moment and painfullu opened her eyes.

"Davis...don't be angry with Aiden..."said Kari slowly. "It's not his fault...they are in control...of him..." She coughed and some blood surfaced. Davis looked for wounds on Kari and saw one near the center of her stomache. It was a deep hole and poured blood.

"Kari your...your hurt!" said Davis trying to find a way to close the wound. Tai and Matt saw what was going on and ran over to their position. Tai knelt down to his sisters side.

"Kari are you okay?" asked Tai looking over her wound. _The wound is really deep..._Tai looked into Kari's eyes and swore he could see the life draining from her. "Kari!" Kari took in a deep breath and looked at Tai with tears forming at the sides.

"I love you Tai..." Her head shifted ober to Davis. Her hand went up and she carressed the side of Davis's face. "Davis...Your the world...to me..." She coughed again and her eyes suddenly widened. "I...I love...you...always..." Her body suddenly losened and her hand dropped from Davis's face. As if it was an eternity her hand was caught by Davis and he held it in his. A part of him died with Kari, his side to forgive.

"Kari...I love you to." said Davis, his heart began to beat quickly and his body tensed, he let go of Kari's hand and stood to face Aiden.

"I...I killed her."studdered Aiden. "But how, why?" Aiden looked over at Black Wargreymon, whose eyes were glowing. He was still wanting a fight and calling for him would do nothing. Aiden looked towards Hayru and the other Dark Destined whom were congradulating him. His heart was crushed, he knew Kari was Davis' love and now she was dead. He knew Davis would approach out of rage and most likely get himself killed attacking Black Wargreymon head on. Aiden looked up from the gorund to see Davis and Veemon ready for battle again.

"You killed her you bastard!" yelled Davis with anger above the boiling point. "And now I will kill you!"

"You have a right to be angry with me Davis." said Aiden with fear in his voice. "I wont stop you from attacking me." He opened his arms to reveal his chest. "Your free shot."

"You killed my sister!" yelled Tai running over to Davis's side. "Agumon!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metal Garurumon!"

"Your gonna pay!" yelled Matt. "Let's get him!" All three digimon ran forward only to be countered by Black Wargreymon, Chaos Garurumon, Justimon, and Apocalymon.

"You've done well Aiden, take a break and let us handle the last of the destined." said Hayru.

"Yes...Hayru." Aiden stepped back to watch the battle. _I could bring her back...but I must get over there to her..._Aiden waited for the battle to intensify and walked into the darkness of the forest. Davis of course saw this and ran into the forest as well.

Aiden ran through the forest hoping to get to Kari's body before her spirit truly departed. He rounded a corner right into a fist.

"UGH!" Aiden fell on his butt and recovered by quickly standing up. "So Davis you wish to finish it here? Well I cannot, there is one thing I must do before you kill me, or try at least." Aiden lept over Davis, and Davis randomly swatted at Aiden trying to get him, but missed every time.

"Get back here!" yelled Davis running after Aiden, but Aiden was to fast even for a soccer player. Davis came around a group of trees and saw Aiden kneeling over Kari's body chanting some words. "There you are!" Aiden looked back in time and flipped backwards over the pursuing Davis.

"Take better care of her Davis."said Aiden. "I won't be able to this for anyone again...you give her your love and affection...and Davis I do not mind that you hate me, like I said when I first met you, I'm treated like this were ever I go, even...by my only brother. The next time we fight, I will be your enemy, nothing more. I have lost everything, and there is no reason for me to pursue your acceptance since your eyes and words tell me you do not want anything to do with me...Good bye for now Daisuke..." Aiden vanished into the darkness and left Davis rather confused and angry. Davis heard a sudden moan and turned his head to see a fully revitalized Kari.

"Ka...Kari? But how? You were killed by Aiden!" Davis ran over to her side and looked at her deeply.

"Davis...I thought I was gone forever, then I heard a voice, he said he wants to see Davis happy, and he says he is sorry for everything he has done, Aiden brought me back, he was that voice." Kari's eyes swelled with tears.

"I won't lose you again." said Davis embrassing Kari. His anger cooled a bit, but knew that Aiden was no longer going to do things like this again, next time, she might be gone for good. In the dark, they both sat there in each others arms, and for a moment, the events of the battle waging around them was gone. There was only love.

Back at the battlefield, the Dark Destined were cornered. Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon combined into Omnimon and was winning.

"We need to pull back!" yelled Devin running and grabbing her DemiDevimon, whom was just beaten by Omnimon. There was a sudden voice that startled Devin.

"I think it is time me and Nicole go ahead with Project Shadow." said Aiden with a frown on his face. "Nicole, we need to fight together, forget our differences and we can create a digimon more powerful than that Omnimon."

"Good idea!"" said Nicole. She ran over to Chaos Garurumon and held out her digivive. "Initiating Project Shadow!" Aiden ran over to Black Wargreymon and said the same.

"Initiating Project Shadow!" Both Black Wargreymon and Chaos Garurumon vanished into the sky. The clouds began to warp and the blue sky turned a sudden charcoal color and a vortex appeared. And from the vortex arrived a dark digimon, a combination of two dark digimon.

"Now it's time to meet your new opponent! Shadow Omnimon!" yelled Nicole and Aiden in unison. Tai and Matt looked on to see a black version of Omnimon floating infront of them. It pointed it's cannon arm at the group of unconcious destined and Digimon.

"Hell Cannon!" A red energy gathered at the opening of the cannon and fired a large beam of dark energy. Omnimon flew infront of the others in time.

"ARGH!" yelled Omnimon in pain. "Garuru Cannon!"

"Hell Cannon!" The two attacks collided in mid air causing the ground below to break apart. And through it all, Shadow Omnimon and Omnimon clashed swords. Down below Davis and Kari finally ralized what was going on around them.

"Were's Gatomon!" asked Kari in a panic.

"I got her."said ExVeemon holding the tiny cat digimon in his arms.

"We need to get everyone away from here."said Davis picking up and injured Sora. Kari helped Ken and Yolei, while ExVeemon got Mimi and the other digimon with the help of Davis. They all entered the forest.

"I think they should be safe for now." said Davis turning his head back towards the battlefield.

"Should we go and help?"asked Kari looking in the same direction.

"Yeah...we should." Davis grabbed Kari's hand and ran off towards the battlefield with ExVeemon close behind.

"Grey Sword!"

"Chaos Sword!" The sword collided sending a shockwave of power throughout the Island. The two giant digimon were wearing down, and it could be seen in their attack patterns. Aiden looked on into the battle alongside Nicole.

"He's weakining."said Aiden. "If we do not seperate them, they will die from over exertion."

"Okay, but what about the other one?"asked Nicole.

"They will do the same." said Aiden. Both Nicole and Aiden took in a deep breath breaking thier concentration and Shadow Omnimon broke apart as well. Tai and Matt thought it was a good time to attack, but Omnimon was exhausted and broke up as well. About that time Kari and Davis run out into the battlefield. Aiden smirks seeing Kari standing close to Davis.

"Well Daisuke I see she didn't die after all."said Aiden. "I'm afraid our battle must be canceled for the rest of the day." Hayru stepped up to say something but his body screamed no.

"We still can fight!" said Wargreymon weakly.

"No you cannot. Neither can Black Wargreymon or Chaos Garurumon." Aiden. "I think you destined have proven yourselves today. I hope our next battle will be just as great as this, get plenty of rest. We will meet again, and goodbye brother." Aiden turned around to be followed by Black Wargreymon and the other Dark Destined back to Infinity Mountain. Tai turned and saw his sister standing and ran over to her and hugged her.

"Your alive? How?"asked Tai. She thought she should tell them, but Davis shook his head no.

"I guess I just passed out from blood loss."said Kari with a stutter in her voice. Tai knew she was lying but it didn't matter. She was back.

After everyone was up, everyone decided it was time to return to the real world, It would be nice to get some rest in a bed. They all agreed to meet up on Monday to discuss how to counter the Dark Destined.

--------------------------------

A whole day went by and it was time for school. Everyone was there except for Aiden. Davis knew he wasn't going to be there, but secretly hoped he would be. He yearned to know more about Aiden's past, but would have to wait. Throughout the entire school day Davis couldn't get his mind off the battles with Aiden. He knew that Aiden was doing this for Black Agumon, but there had to be more. Was it to find Davis to? Davis knew Mr. Jorogi would go on and on about history again and wished he could get out.

Davis happened to glance out the window and saw none other than Aiden standing in a grove of trees.

"Mr. Jorogi! I need to see the nurse!" yelled Davis acting like he was going to be sick.

"Humph...go on!" Mr. Jorogi crossed his arms and watched Davis walk out the door. Davis ran down some stair outside into the grove of trees. There he saw Aiden standing with his back against a tree.

"Aiden!" yelled Davis. "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see if everyone was rested from the battle the other day." said Aiden with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "I hope everyone has fully recovered."

"They have no thanks to you."said Davis. He sighed and mustered the courage. "Thank-you for saving Kari's life, I would be lost without her." Aiden opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms.

"Humph...sure."said Aiden beginning to walk off. But was stopped by a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Davis holding out his hand.

"I believe this belongs to you."said Davis holding out the locket. Aiden looked at it and closed Davis' hands around it.

"Keep it, your apart of the Motomiya family officially, I am just an outcast and will be. I do not deserve that." He was about to walk off again but was stopped by Kari this time.

"Kari, where did you come from?"asked Davis.

"I have a class with you, I sit next to you also." said Kari. "Aiden I have one question for you...about Black Wargreymon and you." Aiden walked around Kari and sighed.

"I guess I have the time to explain." said Aiden.

(Flashback 2 years ago)

Water crashed against the coast of a sandy beach and a young boy is seen sitting in the sand buring his head in his arms, sobbing. He had found the truth of his life and what it meant to him now...nothing. He gathered some strength to pull himself from sandy ground to his feet and slowly walked along the beach looking at the setting sun.

After a few minutes of walking the young boy stumbled upon something metal in the ground. He looked down and saw it was a metal claw.

"What's that doing here?" asked the young boy. He flipped it over to examine it. It was large and black with three steel claws coming from the front. "Who or what does this belong to..." He looked up the beach to see a mangled figure laying half way into the water. He ran quickly ran over to the mess. He could see that this 'person' was covered in black armor from head to toe and had golden blonde hair. The top portion of the face was covered by a mask. The young boy looked down at the 'persons' chest and saw a large wound, recently made. "He needs my help..."

The creature in black armor opened his eyes and realized he was now lying in a bed. And parts of his body were bandaged up. He tried to sit up but his body screamed no. So he obeyed and laid there until the door to the room opened up. The creature turned his head and saw a human boy walk in with a large bowl and spoon. He pulled up a chair next to the creature and sat down.

"Ah, so your awake."said the boy, he slide his hand behind the creatures back and helped the creature sit up. "Here..." the boy handed the creature a bowl filled with some liquid. "It's a special soup, it will make you feel better in no time." The creature took the bowl in hand and, instead of using the spoon, drunk it from the bowl.

"Thank-you." said the creature. "Who are you?" The boy smiled to see the creature finally spoke.

"I'm Aiden. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Black Wargreymon."

The friendship grew between Black Wargreymon and Aiden over the weeks Aiden nursed Black Wargreymon back to health. A total of two months had gone by and Black Wargreymon was fully recovered. He was getting ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"asked Aiden walking in.

"Yes, I have some questions that need to be answered."said Black Wargreymon in response. "I want to thank-you Aiden, and I hope we do meet again some day." Aiden smiled and shook Black Wagreymon's claw.

"I thank-you Black Wargreymon, you turned my lonely life into an adventure." said Aiden, his handshake went into a hug. This caught the large digimon off guard. "Remember this place will always be here if you need a place to rest. I will always be here." Black Wargreymon was accompanied by Aiden to the end of the trail.

"Good luck in your quest Black Wargreymon." Aiden waved goodbye. "Stop by some time!" Aiden watched Black Wargreymon vanish over the horizon. Aiden sighed and went back to his home. The air had cooled drastically on his way back. Snow began to fall.

"An early winter again."said stepping into his small home. It felt dead now, no one was here to talk to anymore. "Alone again..." Aiden began to cough and he went for his bed and before he could get their he passed out.

Aiden opened his eyes and realized there was light in the house, and he was in bed. He realized his whole body ached from some sickness he had caught. He sat up and heard a familiar.

"So your finally awake Aiden." Aiden looked to his left to see Black Wargreymon sitting in a chair.

"Black Wargreymon! Your back! Why?"asked Aiden.

"After I left I realized maybe my destiny was not to remember my past but to work on new memories. I decided it would be nice to start those with someone I knew. I returned to a cold dark house. I saw you on the floor passed out. I put you in bed, gathered the remaining firewood and began to take care of you."

"Thank-you Black Wargreymon."said Aiden. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days, you had me worried on day two, but you pulled through." Black Wargreymon got up and poked at the embers to get the fire gowing again. He turned suddenly to see a bright light coming from Aiden, when the light cleared, a device was sitting in his lap.

"A D-3!" said Black Wargreymon with surprise. "So...am I your partner?"

"Dunno..." Aiden looked over the D-3 and onthe screen was three words. 'Bearer of Black Courage'. "I guess so!" Black Wargreymon walked over to the chair and pulled it closer to Aiden's bedside.

"So what do we do now?"asked Aiden.

"You need rest, let me handle everything else, whats friends for?" Black Wargreymon and Aiden laughed. After that night, a permanent friendship was forged.

(End flashback)

"So that's how it happened."said Aiden finishing his story.

"Oh..."said Davis hanging his head down. _Black Wargreymon means everything to him. Of course, he was their after Aiden went through the loss of his family. I wish there was someway I could help..._

"Well Digi-Destined, I must be going now." said Aiden holding his hand out to form a portal. "Remember on the battlefield we are enemies. But...out here, we can be...friends...if that is alright?" Davis laughed/smiled with Kari.

"Sure Aiden, and maybe one day..." Davis looked up to see Aiden was already gone. "One day we can be brothers and not enemies..."

Another chapter comes to a close. In the next chapter another tragedy occurs and a friend falls farther into darkness. Find out more in Chapter Five: Angels of Darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Angels of Darkness**

Infinity Mountain

"Is everything going accourding to plan?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Yes master."said Hayru. "The three of them seemed to adapt well to our control mechanism. They are under complete control."

"Good...the destined will be returning soon." said the voice. "This Angels of Darkness plan better work, or your leadership will end Hayru." Hayru gulped thinking about the plan failing.

"I will personally make sure the plan pulls through." Hayru took a bow and was preparing to leave when the voice spoke again.

"Take a great deal of care in these next two days. I sense a tragedy one that will shift the powers of darkness and light greatly." said the voice. "I would carefully watch Aiden and Black Agumon, this source of dark energy they harbor is different from your or the others. Much more dark, and it is only time before it is released, that is when we shall see what this shift may do."

"Yes Master I will heade your warning." Hayru bowed again and left the chamber.

"You better Hayru, I sense a downfall, not sure whos, but something is going to happen today." The chamber went silent as the mysterious person vanished.

Computer Room at School

It was Monday and school had just let out. Thanks to Izzy's connection with the Japanese government, schools would be closed the rest of the week so the destined can work with out other problems.

"Remind me when we get to see Izzy to ask him how he got those connections." said Tai. Everyone just stod around not saying much. Davis was over by a open window letting the cool breeze blow through. He was deep in thought, Kari could see he was and asked him.

"What are you thinking about?"asked Kari. Davis didn't bother turning from the window and sighed.

"It's Aiden. I asked my mother about the adoption, at first she hesitated, but then told me the whole story. I told her about the death of the foster parents, she then told me to find Aiden and bring him back to live with us. But I didn't tell her about him being our enemy." Davis turned to see Kari teary eyed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I thinks its so sad he lost so much and now feels he has lost more." said Kari leaning up against the wall next to Davis. "He has only Black Agumon left and you but her feels that you two cannot be brothers, if their was only a way to get him away from the Dark Destined, maybe we could talk some since into him and you." Davis looked over at Kari funny and thought for a moment. _We could! We need a distraction though...maybe..._Davis leaned over and gave Kari a kiss.

"Kari your a genious!" said Davis with hapiness. He grabbed Kari's arm and they ran over to the other destined. "Tai your sister is a miracle! She just gave me a idea on how to save Aiden! But it will take us spliting into two groups! One group will be me and Kari, we will wait for group two, Tai and the others, to start fighting with the Dark Destined. Aiden will of course sense my presence and come after me. There we will or I will try to reason with Aiden, maybe offer our protection until we defeat the Dark Destined!" Tai and the others thought it was a good idea, except for the fact that it involve them fighting the Dark Destined. Tai sighed and looked at Kari and Davis and saw they were both serious.

"One condition, Ken goes with you two, you know just in case he ignores you and attacks, you'll need Imperialdramon to fight Black Wargreymon." said Tai.

"Agreed." said Davis. "Digi Port Open!"

File Island, out side of Infinity Mountain.

Darkness swirled around the mountain and the mist settled on the grounds. Evil was coming, a dark evil, one that all fear. The Dark Destined worked hard on the Angels of Darkness Project, but it wasn't going anywhere fast. They needed something more. So they had conjured a dark energy from the Digital Abyss. This dark energy swirled around the three test subjects and they screamed, only to be laughed at by the four pairs of eyes watching from a control room. They taunted the three subjects and laughed at there pain. The Angels of Darkness Project would not fail, and soon enought they could test them on the arrival of the Digi-Destined! From the control room Hayru pointed out to Nicole.

"Hows the energy transfer?" asked Hayru.

"Steady, the transfer rate is at 15 and climbing, we should have complete control within the hour." reported Nicole.

"How about the process with their digimon?"asked Hayru towards Devin.

"Darkness Transfer at 20 and rising steadily." said Devin. "Only one of them seems to putting up some resistance, but I couldn't blame the little twirp, he is a digimon of light and to be engulfed into darkness must be rather painful, but amusing to say the least."

"Your truley demented Devin."said Aiden walking over to an observation window. "But I guess thats what makes you a valued member of the Dark Destined." Aiden sighed and turned away from the window and left the room. He was accompanied by Black Agumon. He walked over to a control console and pushed a button to reveal the mist covered island. From the distance he could see a portal from the real world opening. He pushed a button to open a comm link to the other control room.

"We have intruders Hayru." said Aiden. "I think we should test the Angels of Darkness." There was silence at the other end.

"Are you sure?" asked Hayru. "The Angels are not finished."

"The darkness already implanted in them will continue to grow, and will dramatically increase its hold once in battle."

"Your a genious!" said Hayru. "All right prepare for battle."

"I wont be joining the main battle, I have an issue to settle, some family issues."

"Oh, Davis, so your gonna go ahead and kill him?"asked Hayru.

"Of course..." Aiden gulped hoping Hayru didn't hear his hesistation. "I wouldn't be a didicated brother if I didn't 'hang' around him!" Aiden gave a devilish laugh and walked off from the room and onto a platform, the sounds of gears kicking in could be heard and the platform loward with Black Agumon at his side.

"So your sure?"asked Black Agumon.

"Yes...it is better for me to get rid...of these attachments..." said Aiden with the large steel doors opening to the forest. "Daisuke...Motomiya...brother...and now about to be dearly departed." Aiden gave a smirk and walked off in the direction were Davis stopped, Black Agumon knew that Aiden had a plan, maybe it was to get away from the Dark Destined, but the way he had been talking lately had him worried. He might actually go through and kill Davis! Black Agumon knew of course that he had to stand by Aidens descisions. Even if he thought it would only cause pain.

West of Infinity Mountain...

Davis, Kari, and Ken had stopped and told the others that they would wait here for Aiden here. Hopefully they could change him before it's too late and if they were successful Davis would shoot the flare gun given to him by Matt. The others had already left and had been gone for twenty minutes. The mist suddenly started ti disperse.

"Davis..." Kari walked over grabbed his arm. "I'm scared..." Gatomon had walked over next to Veemon and were doing the same as Davis and Kari. Ken looked and smiled. But his smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Davis he's here." said Ken. Davis turned to Aiden standing with his arms crossed. Next to him was an already fully digivolved Black Wargreymon. His arms were crossed to.

"Hello...Daisuke...nice for you to come and visit." Aiden smirked. "Too bad it will be your last." Aiden brought out his personalized sword and readied himself. Davis was shocked he wanted to fight.

"Aiden I came here to..." he was stopped by Veemon.

"Reasoning wont do right now." said Veemon, he began to glow and digivolved into ExVeemon. "We must fight first."

"Right..." siad Davis worried. Gatomon had also digivolved into Angewomon and so did Wormon into Stingmon. Aiden smirked and looked over at Black Wargreymon.

"Terra Destroyer!" The digimon leaped out of the way and went into combat with the dark digimon. Davis on the other hand had a problem of his own. Aiden was wanting to fight hand to hand as well.

"Here Davis."said Aiden tossing a shethed sword. "Hope you know how to sword play." Davis bent down and picked up the blade and unshethed it. The blade was broad and heavy, on the center was a hole that looked like something fit into it. Davis held the sword out infront of him as his fighting stance and was ready.

"Good here I come." Aiden ran with high speed and clashed swords with Davis. Davis wasn't to sure on how to fight with one, but watching all those action movies did help. He brought up the heavy sword and blocked the onslaught from Aiden. And for a moment the battles between the digimon ceased as they watched Aiden and Davis, brothers in battle. Aiden was lightning quick on his feet and was abled to catch Davis off balance numerous times, but did not strike. In the sky things were the same. Black Wargreymon was just to powerful, Stingmon and ExVeemon knew they had to get to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Near the base of Infinity Mountain a battle was being waged. The Dark Destined were going to wait to release their secret weapon but with the arrival of Omnimon, they needed it more than ever.

"Hmm...I guess it's time."said Hayru/Justimon. "Nicole activate the projects!"

"Yes sir!" said Nicole. She pushed a button on her D-3 and the doors to Infinity Mountain Base opened and revealed three figures.

"Now presenting! The Angels of Darkness!" said Devin standing on Apocalymon. The three figure stepped out and were revealed to the other destined.

"No...it cannot be..."siad Matt in astonishment.

"So thats what happened!" Tai was confused.

"Do not worry."said one of the Angels of Darkness. "We are here to liberate you from...life." All three lept out at Omnimon.

Back at the battle against Aiden. It was going fierce, Angewomon was seriously injured and ExVeemon and Stingmon were barely holding their ground. Davis was also in dire need of assistance. He had been cut in several places and was exhausted. He could barely hold the large sword any longer and Aiden was showing no signs of slowing down.

"Daisuke, I will give you and Kenny a chance to turn them into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode." said Aiden with a glare of evil in his eyes. "I believe Black Wargreymon grows tired of your pathetic excuse for a resistance as I do your pathetic fight for life!" Davis was really confused and decided he better take the chance to get Imperialdramon. After a few moments of changing, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode was there ready for battle. Black Wargreymon went ahead and began the fight with the other new digimon.

"Shall we continue Daisuke!" The swords crossed again and sparks hit the ground. "I am surprised you survived this long brother!" He lept into the air and knocked the sword from Davis's hand and landed back in the same place. Davis ran and retrieved the sword and actually went to attack Aiden, but was countered by Aiden.

"Aiden! I came here in hope to...save you..." Davis pushed back with his sword actually knocking Aiden off of his feet, Black Wargreymon saw what happened.

"Aiden!" yelled Black Wargreymon.

"No! Stay and fight Imperialdramon! I can handle Daisuke!" Black Wargreymon turned back towards Imperialdramon and returned to battle. "I have only one thing left in this world! Thats Black Wargreymon! That is why I fight now! I know I cannot be brothers with you and never can!" Aiden ran forward with Davis just standing there not defending or nothing. "Fight damn you! Fight!" In the skies Black Wargreymon finally broke through and blasted Imperialdramon into the forest. He landed behind Aiden and stopped him from attacking a defenseless Davis. Ken and Kari watch from the sidelines as the next few events unfolded, unknown to them, this would change everything.

Omnimon was having trouble against this new threat, not against the humans, but the three new digimon.

"TK! What happened to you!" asked Matt. The Angels of Darkness were TK, Cody, and Joe. They had been infected with darkness and now were under the control of the Dark Destined.

"Joe, TK, Cody!" yelled Yolei, Sora, and Mimi. Their digimon formed a protective barrier aorund them from the attacks.

"Why arent they listening to us!" asked Sora.

"Dear child, darkness now holds them with us."said Devin. "And soon all those other destined we captured will be apart of the Dark Destined Army!"

"You wicked cow!" yelled Yolei.

"Excuse me! How dare you!" Devin went after Yolei and was fighting. The Angels of Darkness of course had no idea that the power was beginning to wear off. The Dark Destined had no idea either.

The sky began to turn grey and storm clouds gathered above the field of battle. Imperialdramon lay unmoving in the rubbled of the forest, and Gatomon was knocked out. Ken and Kari could only watch as doom creeped ever so close.

"Aiden...you do have more, it's right infront of you!" said Davis.

"What are talking about?" asked Aiden.

"I came here in hopes to become brothers! To become family! I don't want to fight you anymore!" yelled Davis. He then heard a thud, he looked up to see Aiden dropped his sword and it broke into three pieces. Aiden eyes began to blur.

"You...do?" asked Aiden. "You don't hate me anymore?" Aiden took a few steps forward, and Black Wargreymon stood there thinking that this is where Aiden can finally have family and be happy like he was when they first met.

"Aiden I'm no longer mad at you, your family." said Davis. Aiden took another step forward and stopped, behind Davis was a pissed off Imperialdramon. He pointed his cannon arm at Aiden and charged it, Davis turned as if in slow motion to say stop, but it was too late.

"POSITRON LASER!" The cannon fired and Aiden stood there wide eyed and then an explosion.

Aiden opened his eyes to see Black Wargreymon kneeling over him, his armor was mangled and he was injured mortally.

"Are you...okay Aiden?" Black Wargreymon fell back against the ground and Aiden darted over to his side. He picked up Black Wargreymons claw in his hand. "Your safe...Aiden..."

"Black Wargreymon you'll be okay...right? You have to be!" said Aiden frantically. Tears escaped the side of his face and ran down onto Black Wargreymons twisted armor. Davis was distraught, he looked back at Imperialdramon and was cross.

"Why Imperialdramon!" asked Davis.

"I thought he was going to kill you Davis!" said Imperialdramon. Davis hung his head down low and looked back over at the sad site. Davis could see Black Wargreymon's body was breaking up into data.

"Aiden...I will...always be with you..." said Black Wargreymon. "You...were like my best friend...my family..." Aiden eyes poured rivers as he saw his best friends fade away.

"You can't die...I...I...I won't let you!" He began to chant the revive spell, but realized he used it on Kari the other day and it could not be used again for 100 years.

"I will...miss you...Aiden..." Black Wargreymons head dropped off to the left and the last of his body broke away into data. Aiden sat there and cried.

"No...no no no no no..." Aiden pounded his fists into the ground. "BLACK WARGREYMON!" His yell didn't go unnoticed, across the island the other Dark Destined heard his cry and left the battle to go to his aide. The Angels of Darkness also followed, the other destined also went, but stayed at a great distance. They all got to the battle area and saw the desolation, but there was one less member.

"He lost Black Wargreymon."said Devin in disbelief. "Thats so sad." Kari ran over to Davis and hugged him, she saw Davis was crying to, but was trying to hold it in. Both Kari and Davis jerked there heads up to a maniacal laugh. It was Aiden.

Aiden stood and was laughing insainly. His eyes were blood shot, his face wet from the tears.

"You lied to me..." Aiden looked directly at Davis. "You tricked me DAISUKE MOTOMIYA! You knew I was going to be off guard if you tried to say you wanted to be my brother! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONE THING DEAR TO ME! MY ONLY FRIEND! I HATE YOU ALL!" The ground on the island began to break apart and the sky turned blood red. Aiden floated into the air and the mist from the island was absorbed by him. And the darkness inside grew. The island began to warp and break apart even more. "I WANT ALL OF YOU TO DIE! DIE! DIE! DAISUKE MOTOMIYA! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Imperialdramon picked up Ken, Kari and Davis and flew far away from the island. The others were carried off by Omnimon.

The Dark Destined and Angels of Darkness also backed off. About the same distance from island the destined went. They all watched in horror at this new power.

"**YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY MISERY!**" With that final yell the entire island blew up, everyone could hear the screams of digimon that couldn't get off the island. It was a tragic day in the Digital World. The sky turned black and let out a scream of thunder and a blast of lightning, and then, as if the Digital World was mourning, the sky let out it's cry and covered the entire digital world.

Hayru looked on and saw the destruction, nothing was left of the File Island Base, so that means Angels of Darkness will not be carried out anymore. He had failed. But the events of today, Aiden losing Black Wargreymon, made him realize how much he needed Cyberdramon and vowed to become a closer friend. He floated over to the destined who were in no mood.

"What do you want Hayru?" asked a ticked off Ken. Hayru sighed.

"After the events of today I think you'll agree we all need to rest." said Hayru, he held out his hand and a portal to the real world opened. "Take this to your home and becareful."

"Why are you helping us?"asked Tai and Matt in unison.

"Why? I have realized some of my mistakes today and I hope that one day I can make up for them, but for now I am still your enemy."said Hayru. "I also realized how much I need my friends after these events." Hayru looked over at the weeping Davis. "Do not worry Destined leader, hate never lasts, maybe one day he will come back and forgive you...until then I will try to make sure he doesn't destroy anything else. The Dark Destined never wanted to destroy, we only...never mind. Good bye for now." The destined actually understood were he was coming from and went through the portal.

That night at the Pandora...

The Chamber of Darkness...

"I see Aiden has tapped into his darkest power by losing someone close."said the mysterious voice.

"What should we do?" asked Hayru. "I mean he could become a danger to us as well."

"I...think we should wait and see."said the voice. "By the way it is time for us to meet together, bring Aiden here tomorrow, it is time we talk about the Dark Destineds future."

"Yes Dream." said Hayru as he walked out of the chamber.

"It is time we change the leadership." said the person identified as Dream. He voice vanished and once again the room was silent.

That night at the Motomiya Household...

Davis sat in his room and starred out into the sky. It was the same here, dark skies, loud thunder and bright lightning. He looked from the window into his hand and opened up the locket. And remembers what Aiden said that day. _I wanted him to be apart of our family. And look what I did...I caused Black Wargreymon to die and now Aiden is on a digital rampage! DAMN MYSELF!_ He heard the door open and he turned to see his mother.

"Davis...Kari is here to see you..."

"Send her in..." said Davis. He went and plopped on his bed and Kari came in with Gatomon, and Veemon behind her. "I was wondering were you went."

"I thought you were still mad at me Davish." said Veemon.

"No...it's not you fault." said Davis. Veemon jumped onto the bed followed by Gatomon and they currled up with one another and went straight to sleep. Davis looked over at Kari, who was still standing his doorway. He heard him mother call to him.

"Davis we are off to visit Jun at college, we will be back Saturday!" He heard the door close and Kari rushed into his arms.

"Davis..."she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry..." Davis rapped his arms around her tight and laid down on his bed. He kissed on her forehead.

"I know...I will find a way to get Aiden back..."said Davis. Kari continued to cry and soon fell asleep with her head on his chest. Davis loved being with Kari, he loved her more than anything. But he had developed a brotherly love for Aiden and it was now destroyed. Aiden was on his rampage and nothing could stop him. If only Black Wargreymon was still alive, thats all Aiden probably wanted right now. To be with his best and only friend. Davis's thoughts were interrupted by Kari stiring in her sleep. He looked down at he face and kissed her again, and not long after that, he also drifted off into sleep.

Well another chapter done! Yay! A real tear jerker huh? Well heres a few questions to think about while I work on Ch.6. Who is Dream? What is her goal? Will the Angels of Darkness be released from Dark Destined control? Will Davis figure out how to save Aiden from utter self annihilation? And will I stop asking you questions? FInd out in Chap. 6 Operation Eclipse. Dont forget to review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Operation: Eclipse**

(Dream Sequence)

Darkness is everywhere and cities burn. From the distance an Army of Darkness is marching and killing all those who stand in their way.

Chaos, Panic, and Havoc consume the landscapes of a once beautiful world. Screams of the tormented and the last prayers of the dying go unheard as the lone figure walks down the streets of an abandoned city.

Broken buildings and burned corpses litter the streets and hope seems lost. The one figure is lost and has no one to turn to. In his hands is a device which lost its glow after a horrifying battle. In the other is a locket in which has lost its copper shine. On his head is a pair of goggles, both lenses broken and the straps barely hanging on. This is the image of the broken and beaten leader of the Digi-Destined.

"There all...gone." whispers Davis to himself. "Kari...dead...my only love gone..." He stumbles over some rubble and looks up to his where his hime once stood. "Veemon...gone...deleted because of my failure to protect those I love." Davis turns his head and focuses his gaze on the approaching Dark Army. He stands still as humanities last hope. The last of the Digi-Destined.

From the back of this large army approaches a man on a floating platform. He floats to the front to see the last obstacle in which stands in his way for total annihilation.

"Daisuke...Motomiya..." says the errie broken voice of a crippled figure. Davis looks up and sees the murderer of millions, the killer of the destined...the killer of two worlds.

"Aiden..." Davis looks at Aiden, the commander of the Dark Army, with fear, loss, and confusion. "Why...Aiden? Why did it have to come to do this! Why did you have to kill everyone!" Aiden laughs. He looks different, his left side of his face is covered by a frowning mask, on his back are two wings made of bones. His eyes are red from no sleep, and filled with anger and loathing.

"I am the...apocalypse of...two worlds...and you have brought me grief Daisuke Motomiya." said Aiden stepping off from his platform. "I...hate you all...you all...make me grieve for the one...thing in my life...that brought me happiness..." Aiden pulls out a demonic looking blade.

"Aiden...you killed Kari...you killed them all!" Davis looks in Aiden's eyes for any sign of humanity, but none came, only thing to come before the end was Aiden's words.

"And I would gladly do it again!" Aiden brought down the sword towards the broken heart of the once courageous Digi-Destined leader...

(End Davis Dream Sequence)

"AHHHH!" yelled Davis suddenly sitting up in bed. His heart was beating fast and sweat poured from his brow. He put his hand to his forehead and felt it was hot. "Another damn dream...or maybe a prophecy?" He stood form bed and looked back to see Kari was still sleeping soundly. Thankful his scream didn't wake her up, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen and got something to drink. He sighed and sat down waiting for Kari to wake up. He galnced over at the clock and saw the time.

"Damn...it's only 1:00 am." Davis yawned and out his head down and decided to get more sleep, hopefully not another dream. Unknown to him, Kari was having a dream of terrible event.

(Dream Sequence)

They sky crackled and was lit like the fourth of July. A major battle was going on in the Digital World. Omnimon, Imperialdramon, Angewomon, Garudamon, Lilymon, all tried to stop Aiden, but nothing could touch him. The Digi-Destined were fighting as hard as they could, but nothing could even get near Aiden with out being pushed back. Kari looked on in horror as one by one, the digimon were defeated and deleted. First was Garudamon, who blocked Sora with her body, only the meet an early end. Sora wallowed in her misery and Kari was going to comfort her when it happened. Aiden struck, a sword through Sora's chest, killing her almost instantly.

"Sora!" yelled Kari.

"Kari watchout!" yelled Tai running over to her, but he was struck down by the invincible Aiden.

"No Tai!" Tears escpaed the sides of her face and she watched as Lilymon and Mimi fell and died at the same time. "No! Why is this happening! Why can't we beat him! WHy is he killing everyone!"

"Garuru...ugh!AHHH!" Omnimon was hit and exploded into data and was absorbed into Aiden making the darkness grow.

"Omnimon!" yelled Matt running over, but a sword went through his chest, killing him. All that was left was Davis, Imperialdramon, Ken, Yolei, Shurimon, Angewomon, and herself.

"Davis you have to get out of here!" said Ken. "Take Kari and the others!"

"No Ken! I wont leave you!" yelled Yolei. "ARGH!" She yelled in vain, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and standing over her was her killer, Aiden, just like he killed everyone else.

"Yolei!" yelled Ken.

"Ken get back here!" yelled Davis. Kari watched as Shurimon and Ken were killed instantly.

"KEN!" yelled Davis. Imperialdramon went flying to fight Aiden, but Davis ordered him not to. "We have to get away!"

"Okay." Imperialdramon picked everyone that was alive up and flew off only to be followed by the Dark Army into the real world.

(end Kari dream sequence)

Her dream was intense, but it never made it farther than that. She sat up and realized she was still in Davis' bed. She looked to her left and saw he was gone. She got out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom into the living room. She glanced aorund the quiet apartment, until her eyes found a sleepy Davis in the Kitchen.

"Davis?" asked Kari waking him up.

"Uh...Kari? Whats wrong?"asked Davis slugishly.

"I had a nightmare." said Kari. She began to tell Davis what happened and he believed every word. "So thats were it ends."

"I also had another horrible nightmare." said Davis in response to Kari. "It was just horrible."

"You can tell me Davis." said Kari scooting next to him. He gave a nod and began to tell her the events in his dream.

"So thats that." said Davis sighing, glad to get it off of his chest.

"So I wonder...Are we seeing the future? Or are our minds playing tricks on us?"

"Hopefully its just a trick and nothing else. I would hate for any of those evenst to happen."

"So are we gonna go to school today or the Digital World?" asked Kari intently.

"I will call everyone in the morning, lets go back to bed." said Davis leading Kari back to the bed room. There again the snuggled together and went to sleep.

----------------------------------

Pandora...

Aiden never slept a wink. He constantly paced the halls of the Pandora. Thinking of ways to "punish" the ones who caused him so much pain. The enviroment was perfect, the castle was dark and cold, just like his heart. He would never feel again, except for his suffering. His body ached, but it was nothing comparable to the one in his now dead heart. He paced the floors and halls again, never thinking of sleep. HIs thoughts were continually on the revenge he seeks. His thoughs ended with the entrance of Hayru.

"Aiden, the master wants to meet with you, follow me and ask no questions." said Hayru. Without any arguement Aiden followed Hayru down some long dark halls and into a twisted passage the went up into the middle of the Pandora. Aiden knew this was the Chamber of Darkness. He was here once before, to heal a beaten Black Agumon, now deceased by those disgusting Digi-Destined.

A throne adorned with symbols of darkness sat in the back. Soon a figure appeared in it and spoke to Aiden and Hayru.

"Welcome Dark Destined Aiden." said Dream, the revealed master of the Dark Destined. "I have seen your pain and misery, and I see how you loath those who has digimon. So I offer something to you. A chance for the ultimate revenge." Aiden was intrigued to say the least by this offer.

"What do you have planned?" asked Aiden.

"First you are to be promoted to the Leader of the Dark Destined, and you will replace Hayru." said Dream.

"B...but...why Dream? Why him?"asked a stuttering Hayru.

"He hasn't failed me! You have failed me numerous times! I believe new leadership is in order!" yelled a pissed Dream. "As I was saying...First let see...a plan of action."

"If I may...I have a plan."said Aiden.

"Ah, yes what may that be?"asked Dream. Aiden gave a smirk and help out his digivice. A 3-d map appeared, showing the Server Continent. "Allow me, as you know the Digital World is covered in dark energy due the final fight with MaloMyotismon, we can "mine" these energies to create a Dark Digimon Army and simply march on the unsuspecting human world, conquering it all."

"Ah a great plan, but what about the destined?" asked Hayru cross.

"I will send Nicole, Devin, and the Angels of Darkness to fight them, it may cost them their lives, but the weakened destined will not be able to fight against you or me, making them easy prey." Aiden laughed to himself. "You are probably asking your self, how to transport a large army? Well in two days a Lunar Eclipse will happen, and at that precise moment the gates between worlds are open freely, we will thus use this chance to covertly transport the army, once there will meet in Obadiah Japan. There our army will squash the pathetic destined, and who ever is left, we will gladly finish them." Dream was surprised to hear such a plan come from Aiden, well almost, he did of course blow up File Island without hesitation.

"I'm glad I made the change." siad Dream. "But one question, how to build these mining devices?"

"Simple." said Aiden. "Enslave the entire Digital World, they are so easily pushed over without the destined here to help them."

"Brilliant! Get to work on this plan right away!" said Dream with excitment. "Your both dismissed." Both bowed to the Queen of the Digital Abyss and left the chamber to begin the enslavement of the digital world.

Motomiya Residence--Early Afternoon.

Tai and the others met over at Davis' house for the day to discuss what to do about Aiden, the Dark Destined, and the Angels of Darkness. Tai and Matt finally broke the news to Kari, Davis, and Ken about the Angels of Darkness being Joe, Cody, and TK. Davis didn't take it too hard, neither did Ken, but Kari did.

"So what are we to do? asked Sora. "I mean, he destroyed an entire island? How are to complete against something like that!"

"I dont know."said Davis. "Its all my fault."

"How?"asked Matt. "I mean you didn't turn him into what he is."

"IN A WAY I DID MATT!" yelled Davis startling everyone. "My digimon killed Black Wargreymon, causing Aiden to slip farther into darkness! It was my responsibility to get Aiden to our side and I failed!"

"Davis...it's no ones fault."said Kari grabbing his hand. "Aiden is just lost he needs someone to comfort him."

"The one person that could is now dead."said Mimi. "Sorry...didn't mean to bring that back up." Davis sighed and was about to stomp out of the room when the D-3 began to beep. He pulled it out and he could hear Azulongmon.

_"You all need to get to the Digital World...Server Continent...immediately!" said Azulongmon. "Darkness is consuming it all...there...is...not..." Then there was only static._

"So...Are we going?" asked Sora.

"Of course...we have an obligation to protect the Digital World and the Real World." said Davis. He ran over to his computer and held out his digivice. "Digi Port Open!" All the destined lined up and went through to the other side.

--------------------------------------------------

The Digital World was quite different when the destined arrived.

"What the hell happened here!" asked Tai looking down from the side of Omnimon.

The Server Continent was completely covered by large drilling machines with legs. The sounds of gears and machines was blood curling, like nails on a chalk board. A machine would walk forward and drill, and out came some black looking stone, it was quickly gathered by some enslaved digimon. The ground looked dead and grey, like the life was drained of it.

"Who would do something like this?"asked Matt.

"Aiden." said Davis as plain as day. "I don't have an idea why, but we are gonna find out! Tai, take Matt, Sora and Mimi with you and search south, me, Kari, Yolei, and Ken will go north, if you run into Aiden retreat and contact the others. Meet back here in this spot in two hours."

"Agreed."said everyone in unison. Tai and his group flew south on Omnimon, while Davis' group flew north on Imperialdramon.

After a few minutes of flying, the came over a mountain that led into a forest they had stayed at a couple of weeks ago. As soon as the Mountain was clear, they saw what looked like a huge factory. Large smoke stacks rose from the ground and factory ceiling spewing fire and black smoke. Digimon could be seen walking in, but not coming out. Large drilling machines were still diging and gathering large black rocks. Trees were dead or dying, the scene of this world was heart breaking. More fire spewed from the factory smoke stacks. The factory looked like a monster with its two large windows were fire could be scene, and its one large door with that looked like a mouth, it looked like the factory was eating the digimon, never to return. From deep within they could hear a maniacle laugh, sounded like Aiden.

"Why is he doing this! What is he doing!" asked Ken. "His operation made my Control Spires look stupid!" Imperialdramon landed and returned to its respected digimon. Everyone looked caustiously around for some answers, but no digimon could be seen. Davis decided he needed to contact the others.

"Tai, what have you guys seen?"asked Davis.

"We have passed twelve factories so far, but nothing new."said Tai.

"Well, go and search one, we might find some answers to what is going on."

"Will do Davis." Tai voice vanished from the D-3 and Davis looked up at the daunting factory. He turned his head and saw the others were looking at some bright light coming from behind everyone.

"What is that!" asked Yolei running over to Ken's side. Kari ran over to Davis and they both watched as a figure stepped out of the light.

"It cannot be...but you died!" said Kari. "You...look different..."

"I am better than before."said the figure stepping out into the greyish light. "I am Black Wargreymon X." (If you want to know what he looks like, look him up on Google Images. youll find Wargreymon X, samething just black body.)

"Black Wargreymon X?"asked Yolei confused.

"After I died, Azulongmon came to me again and said that if I take the power of the X Antibody I will return more powerful and can help you destined with the fight against Aiden." Davis stepped up to the new digimon.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other day."Apologized Davis.

"You do not have to apologize."said Black Wargreymon X. "I'm also here to help Aiden, but not to fight against the Digi-Destined, I am hoping to save him from whatever is in control."

"Do you have any idea what is going one here?"asked Kari.

"Yes."said Black Wargreymon X. "When MaloMyotismon was defeated his dark energy was broken apart throughout the Digital World and the Real World. It solidified into black rocks, they are mining his energy to build a army of Black Digimon, using the same concept in which I was created, but I am a real digimon now thanks to the X Antibody. They will just be carbon copies of the real things." Davis looked on in shock, just like his dream, except there wasn't any Black Wargreymon X. Maybe he just doesn't remember Black Wargreymon X being there. They continued to talk until a horn was sounded and all the machines stopped moving. The doors opened and figures could be seen moving.

Steam was left off and gears started to creak as the doors painfully opened. Then, in mere seconds, millions of Black Digimon poured out into the field. Following them was a platform, on it was Aiden, Hayru, Nicole, Devin, and the Angels of Darkness. He looked like he was giving commands to Nicole and Devin and the platform seperated and the one piece caring Aiden floated high into the sky, he held his hands to the sky and spoke some words loudly.

"OPEN THE GREAT DARK GATE TO EARTH! OPEN AND LET MY ARMIES ENTER!" The sky itself looked like glass as it shattered and a large dark vortex appeared in the sky. "NOW MY DARK DIGIMON ARMY MARCH FOR CONQUEST OF THE HUMAN WORLD! KILL THEM ALL! DESTROY ALL THAT STAND IN YOUR WAY! LET OPERATION ECLIPSE BEGIN!" The entire army yelled out Aidens name and marched to the vortex, followed by Nicole and Devin and the Drilling machines. About that time

Davis' D-3 beeped and he pulled it out to hear a frantic Tai.

"Millions of digimon just came out, black digimon, they all went for some giant vortex, on the other side it looked like Earth!"

"Of course."said Davis. "You must go to Obadiah! Fight against them! Devin and Nicole are leading them! Get Izzy to contact whats left of the Earth Destined and get them to retaliate! We need everyone we can get!"

"Agreed, what about you and the others?"asked Tai.

"We are going to stop Aiden and Hayru right here right now!" said Davis. " I will not, even if he is my brother, destroy our home! I cannot lose anyone I care about! I won't even lose Aiden!"

High in the sky was Aiden laughing. "I know you are out there Daisuke Motomiya! If you want to challenge me so bad, then come to Pandora! Fight your way to me! If your live to see the top, I will fight you! I will kill you Daisuke! I will!" Aiden and Hayru suddenly vanished.

"Where's Pandora?"asked Ken.

"Dunno."said Davis thinking hard.

"I know."said Black Wargreymon X. "Follow me." Everyone agreed and followed him to meet Aiden at the Pandora, the Castle of Chaos. Tai and the others travel to the Human World to stop Nicole, Devin, and the Black Digimon Army from destroying the world. A battle is beginning and the end is coming, apocalypse for two worlds...can they stop it?

Well another chapter done, much darker than the others huh? Well I hope you like it. Heres what to think about until Ch. 7. Will Tai and the others pull through to beat Nicole and Devin? Will Davis and his team beat the challenges at Pandora? Can they stop a darkness that destroys for living? Find out in Chapter Seven: The Castle of Chaos, Pandora.


	8. Chapter 7

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**The Castle of Chaos, Pandora**

A gate in the sky opens and an army marches out followed by two generals. Reports from across the globe tell of large unidentified monsters and machines destroying all that stands. Some even say it is the Apocalypse, and on this day everyone would die.

Armies across the globe, Japan, America, China, Russia, Europe, etc. mobilized and began to retaliate only to be beaten at every turn. The Black Digimon Army was to large, widespread, and powerful for anyone to amount any sort of resistance. Hope already seemed lost as major cities reported falling to these forces.

In America, New York wiped from the face of the earth. Chicago now burns day and night. And now the capital, Washington DC has fallen. America is no more.

In Europe the entire Island of Great Britian falls in one day and the armies swarm over France, Spain, Germany, and other inland EU Nations.

Chinas Beijing and Hong Kong only held out for a couple of hours until the death of a major general and the death of the countrys leaders.

Russia's Moscow is now a hole in the ground, and so is the countrys government.

Japan actually seemed to do well, they actually pushed back a part of the Black Digimon Army from Tokyo. But that was the last time that hope seemed so close. In fact after that small skirmish, the Black Digimon Army from China joined the ones on Japan and took all of Northern Japan and all of it's remaining Islands. Only cities left where Tokyo and Obadiah, which looked like a war zone. Soon the last of Earth Powers would fall and Aiden's dream of conquest would be realized.

But as hope seemed it thinest, a portal opened and Omnimon appeared with other destined he had gathered from the other nations.

"If we win here, we can win anywhere!" yelled Tai and Matt in unison from the top of Omnimon.

"I hope your right about this." said Sora on Garudamon.

"Really, thats one large army...and only four of us!" said Mimi being obvious at the circumstances. "Hey! Whats that!" On the ground was Apocalymon, Devin, Nicole, and Chaos Garurumon standing on a floating platform.

"Thinking what Im thinking Tai?"asked Matt.

"Take out the generals take out the morale."said Tai. "Well it works in movies at least."

"So...here we go!" yelled Sora flying down on Garudamons back.

"Oh look Nicole, we have guests."said Devin pointing to the arrival of Omnimon, Garudamon, and Lilymon. "Shall we?"

"Hmm I guess."said Nicole. "Think we can handle Omnimon?"

"Uhhh...sure I guess." said a nervous Devin. "Get them Apocalymon!"

"Darkness Zone." Omnimon brought his body infront of Garudamon and Lilymon protecting them from the attack.

"Garuru Cannon!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Garuda Punch!"

"Ahhh!" yelled Apocalymon in pain. "Death Evolution!"

"Garuru Cannon!" Both attacks canceled each other out and through the smoke was Omnnimon and Garudamon ready to attack.

"Uh...Nicole help would be nice!" yelled Devin.

"Fine, Chaos Garurumon!" commanded Nicole. "Take them down!"

"Yes Nicole." said Chaos Garurumon. "Chaos Tomahawk!" The three missiles launched from his chest and hit Omnimon and Garudamon giving Apocalymon a chance to use his large claws to grab one of them.

"I got Garudamon!" yelled Apocalymon. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you!"

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" yelled Mimi from the back of Lilymon. "Lets do it!"

"Flower...Cannon!" a supercharged Flower Cannon blasted the claw that was holding Garudamon off and another one.

"She just...hurt Apocalymon!" siad Devin in disbelief. "I guess its time we take things into our own hands!" Devin pointed to one of the Drilling Machines and floated up to the hatch leading inside. She opened it up and threw some digimon pilots out. "Lets see what this baby can do in Cannon Mode!"

"Uh...idiot." said Nicole. "Chaos Garurumon!" Nicole looked over to see her digimon injured by Omnimon. "Ugh! I guess I must do the same! No one hurts Chaos Garurumon and lives to tell!" She got into another machine and they began to change. From the sides sprowted two large cannons and a third one on top and the legs folded in to make it easier to hold the cannons steady. "Okay...on my mark fire on Omnimon! Ready...set...aim...FIRE!" Six cannons blasted at Omnimon and hit directly in his left side.

"ARGH!" yelled Omnimon in pain.

"Omnimon are you okay?"asked Tai and Matt.

"Tai!" yelled Sora.

"Matt!" yelled Mimi. "They're preparing to fire again get out of there!"

"Chaos Tomahawk!"

"Darkness Zone!"

"Fire!" The two machines fired along with the two digimon de-evolving them from Omnimon. "Ohh...we did it!" yelled Devin with hapiness. "Uh...they're still standing!" From the mist was Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon. Still ready to fight.

"Sora...get Tai out of here!" said Wargreymon.

"Mimi, do the same for Matt." said Metal Garurumon.

"Me and Garudamon will stay and help them."said Lilymon. "They need our help to beat these two witches!"

"Okay."said Mimi going over to the unconcious Matt.

"Will do...please dont die on us."said Sora.

"We wont."said Garudamon. Sora went over and with Mimi's help they moved Tai and Matt away from the battlefield. The one thing the digimon forgot was the Black Digimon swarming around this battle ground, this means the destined will have to fight there way to a safe place.

Pandora--Outside

Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, and there digimon with Black Wargreymon X, arrived outside the daunting Castle of Chaos. The closer they walked to it, the darker the skies became.

"Why call it the Castle of Chaos?" asked Yolei.

"A untold amount of years ago a darkness was fought and defeated here in this very plain. But the malice it generated was too great to destroy, so the warriors sealed it away inside it's own throne room. It was known as Primordial Chaos, the first evil of the universe. And just like Pandora's Box, this is a much larger version of it. Open the seal and open an untold amount of malice unto the world." said Black Wargreymon X pushing open the two large steel doors.

"Do you think Aiden will do such a thing?"asked Kari.

"I hope not." said Davis. "If what Black Wargreymon X says is true, then we must not allow for that to happen. Aiden already salvaged the Dark Energy of MaloMyotismon conqured the Digital World and made his own Black Digimon army that is now conquring our world. All in two days!"

"Well he's your brother."said Yolei.

"Yolei!" said Ken putting his hand over her mouth. "Will you please stop?" Davis ignored her commment and walked on.

"Hey Davis, what will we do against Aiden?"asked ExVeemon. Two larger doors opened into a circular room and in the center was two figures.

"Aiden is not your problem now, I am." said Hayru stepping up along side Cyberdramon.

"Hayru get out of our way!" yelled Black Wargreymon X.

"Ah! Your back!" said Hayru surprised. "I see...you've joined them. Aiden will be horribly dissapointed in you. Get them Cyberdramon!"

"Cyber Nail!"

"V-Laser!" Two attacks collided and ExVeemon began the battle against Cyberdramon and soon was joined by Angemon, Halseymon, and Stingmon. Black Wargreymon X stepped back and watched the fight. He was waiting until he was needed. Cyberdramon was actually able to hold out against three digimon and not even get worn out.

"Ken I think it's time!" yelled Davis over the battle noises.

"Your right." answered Ken. "Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon!"

"ExVeemon/Stingmon DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!" The new digimon appeared and was ready to fight. "Desperado Blaster!"

"Erase Claw!" the attack was succesfully blocked by Cyberdramon's attack.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon's attack hit the distracted Cyberdramon and he hit the adjacent wall.

"Cyberdramon!" yelled Hayru. "No one does that to Cyberdramon and lives!" Hayru holds out his digivice and it begins to glow. From the rubbled of the wall stands a Monodramon.

"Monodramon biomerge...Justimon!" Hayru and Monodramon combined to form this new force. "Trinity Arm!"

"AHHH!" yelled Angewomon in pain.

"Angewomon!" Paildramon ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." siad Angewomon looking at Paildramon. "Go and get him!" Paildramon sat her down so she could recover and he gave Justimon a glare of death.

"No more!" yelled Paildramon. "Paildramon digivolve to...Imperialdramon Dragon Mode."

"Yeah get him!" yelled Yolei. "Help them Halseymon!"

"Can do...argh!" Halseymon was injured running to help Imperialdramon. "Nevermind..." Davis looked on into the battle with anger. _Why doesn't he just see he's causing everyone so much pain...he causes his own digimon pain...this is all wrong!_

"Black Wargreymon X you have to help them."said Davis with a fire of absolution burning in his eyes. "You have to...it will help us get to and save Aiden." Black Wargreymon X nodded his head yes and walked onto the battlefield.

"Hayru...your battle ends here!" Black Wargreymon X held his hands up and a blue ball of energy began to form.

Obadiah...

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Devin as she blasted away at Garudamon and Lilymon. "This is just great! Would you look at that!"

"Ugh...we have to stop them..." said Wargreymon pushing Apaocalymon's claw off. "For both of our worlds are counting on us! Terra Force!"

"Darkness Zone!" Both attacks collided and through the smoke was Chaos Garurumon.

"Giga...Destruction!" His all ordinance attack went off destroying everything in it's path. Luckily it missed the destined and the digimon. "I missed!"

"Giga Missile!" Metal Garurumons attack hit Chaos Garurumon throwing him into Nicole's machine. On the other side of the battle field, Mimi and Sora were having trouble getting through to a safe place, if there was even one.

"AHH!" yelled Mimi ducking under a stray attack. "Sora...what are we gonna do!"

"We have to keep trying!" said Sora. "Matt and Tai are depending on us." Sora ran a bit and stopped and realized was standing infront of a Black Tyranomon. "Uh...uh-oh."

"Excalibur!" an energy sword pierced Black Tyranomon breaking it up into data.

"Magna Angemon?" Sora and Mimi said in unison. "But we...uh..."

"The spell broke off about an hour ago. We've been looking all over for you guys." said TK stepping into dim light. "Magna Angemon, do your stuff."

"Gate of Destiny." The gate opened and sucked up every last Black Digimon in the area. "There TK what next?"

"Go and help the others." said TK."We will be right behind."

"Wow...reinforcements."said Mimi. "Oh...Matt and Tai are waking up...wakey wakey...sleepy head..."

"Uh...I feel like I have been hit by a tru...TK?" Matt stood in shock. "Brother!"

"Yeah I'm alive an well...oof...can't breathe..." TK struggled to get out of Matts bear hug.

"Tai...are you okay!" asked Sora.

"Yes...man that hurt. so how are we faring?"asked Tai stumbling to his feet. Everyone looked at the battlefield and saw they were actually winning. "Lets go!" Tai grabbed Sora's hand and Matt grabbed Mimi's and TK followed them down into the battlefield.

"Oh look!" said Nicole. "The cowards return!"

"Ugh..." Devin's machine sputtered and stopped moving. "Yeah...uh...cowards." _I am really feeling the coward thing right now...Aiden sent us on a suicide run! Not a conquest!_ "Uh...Nicole...lets retreat!"

"Love to! But the portal is closed until dawn!" yelled Nicole launching an attack from the machines cannon. "AH! Out of ammo!" She looks out her window to see Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon coming after her.

"Terra Force!"

"Garuru Tamahawk!" Nicole looked on inn horror as both attacks slammed into the side of her machine causing it to implode.

"Eject button...wheres the eject button!" Nicole looked around frantically for the button but couldn't find one. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!...uh?" She looked up and saw two claws rip through the top, it was Wargreymon.

"Gimme your hand!" yelled Wargreymon.

"Why? Your my enemy!"

"Even my enemies deserve to live!" yelled Wargreymon. Nicole was confused. _Why would they help me after what I have done?_.

"OK." Nicole reached up and grabbed onto Wargreymon and they flew out of harms way when it exploded. She looked around and saw an unconcious Black Garurumon, Devin, and DemiDevimon. She began to cry realizing what they had done. And her life was sparred. "Why?"

"Why what?"asked Wargreymon.

"After all that we did you still saved my life...why? I am a Dark Destined." said Nicole. Aiden's gonna kill me and Devin...literally." Tai and Matt came up to her and held out there hands.

"Your a destined like us."said Tai.

"No matter what you used to stand for, your one of us." said Matt.

"But...would have I done the same?" Nicole looked at Black Garurumon. "For my digimon I would have given up this life he had asked me to...if we hadn't of agreed all those years ago."

"What did you agree to?"asked Sora.

"Me, Hayru, and Devin became Digi-Destined around the same time you guys did."said Nicole. "We heard about you guys defeating Devimon and Etemon so we went looking for your team. But we faced our own enemies. And we lost in our first battle against an entity known as Primordial Chaos. He promised if we joined him and became his Dark Destined we would become powerful and unstopable. We did for a while. One day Primordial Chaos vanished and you guys defeated Piedmon." Nicole sighed. "Our digimon were corrupted by the darkness in our hearts. Well...except for Cyberdramon. We eventually heard about a new Digi-Destined and decided we would train until the day we met them. We never did because of MaloMyotismon and the Digimon Emperor. Soon after MaloMyotismon's defeat, we found Aiden and Black Wargreymon. We also had a new 'master' her name is Dream. She said in time we will face the destined of both times. And our wish came true, but at a cost."

"This battle."said Mimi. "It was the price you had to pay."

"Not only that."said Devin. She had woken up during Nicole's story. "We had to give Dream our entire life. If we betrayed her she would destroy our soul and we would die. Thats one reason we never let Aiden go. She even did the same to all of our digimon."

"Thats horrible."said Lilymon.

"No one deserves to pay that price."said Garudamon.

"We have one question for you."said Devin picking up DemiDevimon.

"Can you forgive our actions?"asked Nicole rubbing the top of Black Garurumon's head. "Can you forgive us? The Dark Destined?" Everyone was quiet for a moment until TK spoke up.

"Yes."said TK. "I know that you did turn me Joe and Cody against everyone, but you were doing these things to protect each other. I know I can forgive you."

"I can to." said Metal Garurumon.

"We all can."said Tai. "I think that say's it for everyone."

"Thank-you for saving our lives and for forgiving us." said Nicole and Devin in unison.

"Uh what about Cody and Joe?"asked Sora.

"Oh, sorry, they are actually in Germany, we appeared over in that area when the control wore off. I flew here on Magna Angemon while they stayed back fought with the remaining Digi-Destined. They said they would help when they got the chance." explained TK.

"Would you guys like to help your friends?"asked Nicole. "At Pandora?"

"Yes, but the portal is closed." said Tai.

"Ah, only until dawn and it should be right about...now." when Nicole finished a ray of light broke over the horizon breaking up the darkness and the storms. "Okay here we go!" Devin and Nicole held out their hands and formed a large portal near Pandora. "Hurry! We can't hold it open for ever!" Everyone ran inside followed by Nicole and Devin.

Pandora...

The blue ball continued to grow larger while Paildramon, Angewomon and Halseymon fought Justimon/Hayru.

"How are you gonna beat me!" asked Justimon/Hayru. "Justice Kick!"

"Positron Laser." Imperialdramon's attack injured Justimons leg causing him to miss his target and hit a wall. "Black Wargreymon X, use it now!"

"POSEIDON DESTROYER!" The blue ball of energy went flying towards Justimon. They quickly seperated and without time to spare Cyberdramon took the full blow protecting Hayru.

"Cyberdramon!" Hayru ran over and helped he up. "That was close..." Hayru looked up to see Imperialdramon, Angewomon, Halseymon, and Black Wargreymon X slowly closing in. "Sorry bud I guess I failed."

"No..."said Cyberdramon weakly. "You never failed...doing this is not in your heart..."

"Your right Cyberdramon." said Hayru. "I GIVE! I know when I've been beaten, just don't hurt Cyberdramon anymore! Fight me if you must!" Everyone stopped, not because of Hayru giving up, but because of who was floating behind them.

"YOU FOOL!" yelled Aiden. "YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY!" Aiden held out his hand and formed a ball of energy in it. "FAILURE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!" The energy ball was launched form his hand, but intercepted by Imperialdramon. "SO THE ONE WHO CAUSED ME PAIN INTERFERES AGAIN!"

"Hayru...get Cyberdramon out of here." said Davis. "We will talk about you being a Dark Destined later."

"Thank-you."said Hayru. "Come...on Cyberdramon." Hayru walked out while helping Cyberdramon. Davis watched as he walked out of the building. He the turned his gaze onto Aiden.

"Now Aiden it's just you and me!" yelled Davis.

"Daisuke...Motomiya..." Aiden gave a weak smile. "Come and meet me at the top! There the final battle will take place!" Aiden laughed and vanished with out even noticing Black Wargreymon X. Davis took in a deep breath.

"Kari listen to me leave here and go find Tai."said Davis. "I might need everyone's help for this. Yolei go with her to. Ken, if you wish to go I won't blame you."

"No, I ll stay and fight." said Ken. Yolei ran up to Ken and gave him a kiss. "What was that for!"

"You know...just in case...don't die on me."said Yolei running out of the main chamber. Kari ran up to Davis and gave him a kiss to.

"Davis...I love you." said Kari giving him a longer kiss. "I will be waiting for you." Kari turned away and a few tears escaped the corner of her eyes. She looked over at Angewomon whom was saying goodbye to Imperialdramon, more over to ExVeemon more likely. Kari ran out followed by Angewomon.

"I love you too Kari." said Davis turning towards a set of stairs. "So...the final battle awaits..." Davis walked forward followed by Imperialdramon, Ken, and then Black Wargreymon X.

WHOA. Finally finished...this one took to long to write. to many fight scenes. Anyways read and review. What will the final battle be like? WHo will win? FInd out in Ch8 Deathmatch with Aiden.


	9. Chapter 8

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Deathmatch with Aiden**

Outside the Pandora...

Hayru is seen walking out of the Pandora next to an injured Cyberdramon. They both walk over to a tree and sit under it. Hayru takes a deep breath and closes his eyes thinking of what he could do to help.

"Hayru!"

Hayru jerked his head up to see Nicole and Devin with the Digi-Destined behind them.

"Nicole...Devin..." stood up and gave them both a hug.

"Where's Davis and my sisters?"asked Tai.

"They're in Pandora...a battle beyond our own understanding is about to take place." said Hayru. About that time comes Kari and Yolei followed by their Digimon. Kari sees Tai and runs like the wind over to him.

"Tai...you have to help Davis..."said a weeping Kari. "He's...TK?" Kari caught a glimpse of TK.

"Hey Kari." said TK.

"Worry about this later."said Tai. "Take us to Pandora."

"I would like to." said Hayru. "But 'he' wishes that only Davis fiights him."

"HE? Aiden! He will kill Davis."said Sora.

"Aiden isn't what you should be woring about."said Nicole. "Its what is inside him."

"What's inside him?"asked TK.

"Primordial Chaos." said Devin looking over at Pandora. "He needs two sacrifices to regenerate his body. One will be Aiden and the other is Davis." Tai looks at Pandora and sighs.

"I bet it has something to do with Aiden's dark power?"asked Tai.

"Yes and Im also afraid none of us will be able to help Davis in his fight."said Hayru. "This will be a fight for Davis, Black Wargreymon X and Aiden. Hopefully they can save Aiden and destroy Primordial Chaos for good."

"I hope so to..."said Kari looking at the dark castle.

Pandora, Chamber of Darkness...

Two large black doors open up revealing a circular room dimly lit. Sitting in a throne is Aiden with a look that could kill. His skin was paler than before. It looked like death was knocking on his door.

"Welcome Daisuke Motomiya."said Aiden. "Are you ready for battle?"

"I dont want to fight you Aiden!" yelled Davis. "It's not right!" Aiden's eyes suddenly shot open and he stood from his throne.

"NOT RIGHT! DON'T TELL ME WHATS NOT RIGHT!" Aiden stepped down into the circular room and pulled out a new sword. "I will fight your digimon first and then I will kill you and Ken!" Imperialdramon turned into Fighter Mode and ran head first into battle.

"Positron Laser!"

"Misery Shield!" Aiden held out his hand and force field appeared around him deflecting the attack. He held his sword to the ceiling and it began to glow red. "Hells Call!" He hit the ground with his sword and a large beam of energy shot out from the ground underneath Imperialdramon.

"Argh!" yelled Imperialdramon in pain. "Splendor Blade!"

"Misery Shield!" Again the attack was stopped by Aiden's force field. "Sorry that you are no match for me! Hells Call!" Once again a burst of energy came from the ground and hit Imperialdramon breaking some of his armor. "NOW FOR THE FINALE! PAIN OF THE ABYSS!" sticking his sword into the ground, the building shook and the ground cracked and black flames shot up and hit Imperialdramon breaking him up into Veemon and Wormon.

"Veemon!"

"Wormon!" Both Ken and Davis ran out into the battlefield and grabbed the weakened digimon.

"Black Wargreymon X we could use your help!" yelled Davis. Aiden looked around the room frantically.

"He's...he's...alive?" Aiden looked around but could not find Black Wargreymon X. "Once again you lied to me Daisuke Motomiya! I will kill you both! PAIN OF THE ABYSS!" Flames shot forward but were stopped half way there. After the smoke cleared, standing there was Black Wargreymon X. "Your back...alive..." Aiden took a step forward and then another, but Black Wargreymon X just stood there, unmoving not accepting Aiden and Aiden realized this and was taken back by his choice to help the destined. "I see...your helping them kill me? I knew it...I thought I had lost everything before...but now your actions just confirm it! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT NOT EVEN YOU!"

"Aiden stop this!" yelled Davis stepping out from behind Black Wargreymon X.

"WHY! I HAVE NOTHING! MY MISERY WILL BE FELT! MEET THE TRUE DARKNESS IN ME!" yelled Aiden. "AHHHHH!" A black ball of energy formed around his entire body and Pandora shook.

"What's going...on?" asked Ken trying to get his balance. Black Wargreymon X grabbed Ken and Davis and floated up a bit as the ground below gave way revealing nothing but darkness.

"The Digital Abyss..."said Veemon. Pandora's sides shook and they fell revealing the outside world still in it's grotesque state. Chunks of the ground ripped up and floated into the sky as circled the black orb. "He's using the darkness of the abyss to generate more power."

On the ground Tai and Matt DNA Digivolved Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon into Omnimon and everyone got on. And watched the events unfold from a safe distance.

The ruins of Pandora broke apart even more and floated around the orb as well and the sky cracked like glass revealing a blood red sky. Black Wargreymon X landed on a piece of stable floating ground with Davis and Ken.

"Aiden...we are about to meet the darkness which we caused him." said Black Wargreymon X. "There is no telling how powerful is will be...we all could die." Veemon and Wormon digivolved into their champions and readied themselves. The destruction finally ceased and the orb floated into the center of the everything and began to crack open like an egg and revealed a new Aiden. Still retaining much of his human self, he now had a frowning mask over the left side of his face, two large wings made of bones on his back, and held a longer demonic blade. This is Devil Aiden.

"Die indeed...you all betrayed me...Chains of Torment!" Ten long steel chains shot from Devil Aiden's body and grabbed onto Black Wargreymon X, Davis, Ken, ExVeemon, and Stingmon. "Now...feel my misery...PAIN!" Electrical energy shot through the chains into the captives bodies.

"AHHHH!" yelled everyone in pain.

"How does it feel?" asked Devil Aiden. "DIE! ALL OF YOU! PAIN!" more energy shot through the chains hurting them again. Black Wargreymon X struggled and finally broke free from the chains and flew around breaking everyone else free. He looked back and saw Aiden in pain. "ARGH! I won't allow this any more! MISERY!" All the chains came into one point and gathered energy at the tips. "DIE ALL OF YOU!" Then four large beams of purple energy shot out, and everyone tried dodging them. Soon the chains broke apart into the individuals chains they were before and each gathered a small bit of energy on the tips.

"We have to attack him!" yelled ExVeemon. "Or he will kill us!"

"Kill you I will...HAVOC!" The chains released hundreds of thousands of energy balls and covered the surrounding area. ExVeemon, Stingmon, and Black Wargreymon X blocked the attacks as best as they could, but to no avail they were eventually downed. "This is what I feel...this is my pain...misery...and havoc that rages in my soul." He floated down to the ground and landed near the beaten Davis. The chains picked up Davis and brought him to the angered face of Aiden. "HAHAHAHA! I FINALLY WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

"Omnimon we have to help...fire a shot and break those chains holding Davis!" yelled Tai.

"Garuru Cannon!" The attack hit eaxactly were Tai pointed to. The chains broke and Davis fell back onto the ground. Aiden turned his head and gave Omnimon an evil glare.

"YOU FOOL! NO ONE INTERFERES WITH MY REVENGE!" Devil Aiden floated into the air a massive ball of dark energy formed in one of his hands. "DIE OMNIMON! CATASTROPHE!" Omnimon was prepared to fly away when he realized Aiden's chains were holding him in place. "YOU AND THE DESTINED WILL DIE!"

"POSIEDON DESTROYER!" Black Wargreymon X's attack hit Devil Aiden's attack "TERRA DESTROYER!" His second attack hit Devil Aiden directly breaking all of his chains.

"Foolish...destined..." said Devil Aiden. "Foolish...digimon...haha...hahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He suddenly looked up and more chains shot our from his body followed by blood. Davis woke up and saw a bloody Devil Aiden and Black Wargreymon X getting ready to fight. _Aiden is no longer in there...he's possesed..._

"ExVeemon! ATTACK!" commanded Davis.

"V-Laser!"

"Terra Destroyer!" Devil Aiden looked at the two attacks and smirked. He vanished and reappeared above the two attacks and absorbed the energy.

"You have helped...now for my greatest attack..." Devil Aiden floated into the center of the broken landscape and held out his hands. In the right hand he formed a white ball of energy and the left he formed a black ball of energy. "Alpha and Omega...BEGINNING AND THE END!" The two balls of energy shot off and spiraled around each other headed in Davis's direction. "This is the end of the Digital World and all life! HAHAHAHAHA!" Aiden continued to laugh as he witnessed the attack hit Davis.

"NOO!" yelled Kari from Omnimon. "DAVIS!" Everyone stood there in shock. Black Wargreymon X lunged at Devil Aiden and tackled him to the ground knocking off his mask and breaking his wings. Black Wargreymon X pulled back his arm and readied his Dramon killers for the final blow.

"Its time for you to die!" said an angered Black Wargreymon X. "Release Aiden from you control and fight us!" Kari contiued to stare on in horror at the hole where Davis once stood. She looked up into the sky and say ExVeemon, in his arms was...DAVIS!

"He's alive!" yelled Kari in excitment. Davis was very much alive and was watching the final moments of Devil Aiden's reign.

Back on the ground, Black Wargreymon X had Devil Aiden pinned to the ground and was preparing to strike. But Black Wargreymon X had one more idea to save Aiden's life. He pulled out Aiden's locket which contained the two pictures. What he didn't know was that Devil Aiden had one more attack up his sleeve, his chains formed blades on ths tips and at the precise moment they would strike.

"Look at this! I know your still in their Aiden!" yelled Black Wargreymon X. Devil Aiden kept turning his head away. ExVeemon and Davis landed and Davis went held Devil Aiden's head still and forced him to look at the pictures.

"LOOK!" commanded Davis. "This was you...happy...you were happy at one time, not destroying lives! This is a picture of your family! I am your brother!" Devil Aiden's eyes widened and started to remember the entire past. Death of his Foster Parents, meeting Black Wargreymon, meeting the Dark Destined, meeting Davis, and the death of Black Wargreymon.

Tears rolled from his eyes as the memories came flooding back. He then remembered the chains were about to strike. He looked at Black Wargreymon X and the at Davis.

"Im sorry for doing this!" said Aiden, he formed a ball of energy which pushed Black Wargreymon X out of the way of the chains and then lept infront of Davis.

"AIDEN!" yelled Davis as he saw the chains pierce Aiden's chest and arms. Black Wargreymon X got back up immediatley and saw what had happened.

"Aiden no!" He ran over to Aiden and Davis and looked over at the wounds. All of them fatal.

"I'm sorry..."said Aiden weakly. He coughed and some blood formed at the corner of his mouth. "I remember now...everything. I am no...longer blinded by...darkness...Daisuke please forgive me...I never meant for anything...like this to happen..."

"Please...your my brother call me Davis..." Daivs looked over at the wounds to. _He's dying...I lost my only brother..._"You gonna be okay Aiden."

"Haha...no Im not..." said Aiden giving a smile. "I will...miss you...all..." He closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

"NO!" howled Black Wargreymon X and Davis in unison. Everyone hung their heads low knowing that the battle was over and another person had died. Davis and Black Wargreymon X both prayed for the same thing, for Aiden to still be alive, their prayers would be answered.

A sudden flash of light and Azulongmon appeared. A white beam of energy came from his eyes and Aiden's wounds healed. Aiden's heart began pumping. His eyes suddenly shot open and his mouth opened and a black ball of energy escaped. He sat up alittle dazed but was okay. Black Wargreymon X and Davis looked at him in shock.

"Thanks Azulongmon."said Aiden. "Whats wrong?" He looked at Davis and Black Wargreymon X.

"I thought...I lost you."said Black Wargreymon X.

"So did I."said Davis. Kari was releaved at this new site. Omnimon flew closer to the piece of land and let everyone off, Kari darted over to Davis and gave him a hug and then a long kiss. For a moment everyone was in peace, until Azulongmon spoke.

"It is not over."said Azulongmon in his bellowing voice. "Primordial Chaos is still here..." As if on cue, the black orb that left Aiden's body got larger and broke open revealing a grotesque deformed demon. He had two large twisted horn pretruding from his head, his skin was a greenish color mixed with various reds and shades of gray. Two large dragon like wings came from the center of his back and on the tips were gold rings each etched with small symbols. HIs eyes were glowing red mixed with a solomn blue. His face was humanoid, except for the rather sharp set of teeth that could be seen. The rest of his body was covered in an assortment of patched metals for armor. This is Primordial Chaos.

"Hahaha...I am back!" bellowed Primordial Chaos. His demonic eyes focused on Aiden. "I have no more use for you ignorant child! Elemental Terror!" The Six Gold rings glowed and six elemental attack appeared sweeping the grounds and destroyed what was left of the Pandora and most of Eastern Server Continent. " I am one of the first chaotic being to inhabit the universe! And I will now begin my conquest of the entire universe beginning by destroying this one!" Aiden stood up weakly and Black Wargreymon X helped him walked over to the edge, he was followed by Davis, Ken, Tai, Matt, and Hayru.

"We have to defeat him."said a weakened Aiden. "He already caused much destruction to this world through me, now with him alive he can cause much more havoc."

"You rest."said Black Wargreymon X. "Let us handle Primordial Chaos."

"Yea brother, rest and we will be right back."said Davis with confidence.

"Besides we have Omnimon, Imperialdramon, and Black Wargreymon X! What could possibly happen."said Tai. A wicked laugh came from Primordial Chaos' position as he destroyed another part of the digital world.

"You had to ask."said Matt sarcasticaly. "Hey guys...he's coming our way." Black Wargreymon X stood infront of Aiden.

"Get out of here Aiden, we can handle him."said Black Wargreymon X in reassurance. "Wwe will make it thorugh." Aiden sighed and got up.

"Just don't die again."said Aiden walking off to the other destined.

"You guys ready!"asked Hayru. "Monodramon!"

"Monodramon biomerge to...Justimon!"

"ExVeemon/Stingmon DNA digivolve to...Paildramon...Paildramon digivolve to...Imperiadramon!"

"Hahaha...the last stand against a powerful entity as me? Pathetic! Screaming Inferno!" Primordial Chaos opened his mouth and formed a flame and launched it at the group of fighters, it was blocked by Omnimon's sword. "Hahaha...huh?"

"Garuru Cannon!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Poseidon Destroyer!"

"Justice Kick!" All four attack converged and hit Primordial Chaos.

"Did we get him?"asked Ken. "Guess not." Through the smoke they could see The six gold rings glowing again.

"Elemental Terror!" yelled Primordial Chaos.

"Terra Destroyer!" Black Wargreymon X's attack hit one of wings of Primordial Chaos breaking it off completley sending him into a howling pain. "Now Omnimon!"

"Grey Sword!" The blade from Omnimon ripped through Primordial Chaos' other wing making his legs buckle.

"Damn you all!" yelled Primordial Chaos in pain. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

"Yes you will!" yelled Davis from the ground.

"Now Imperialdramon!" yelled Ken and Davis in unison.

"Splendor Blade!"

"Screaming Inferno!" The two attack collided sending massive amounts of rocks and other ruins everywhere. "Now one last time! SCREAMING INFERN...ugh..." Through Primordial Chaos was four sharp objects. A Dramon Killer, two glowing blades, and a metal sword. "UHHH! NO!" Primordial Chaos' body began to glow and break up like data.

"Should he do that?"asked Kari.

"No."said Nicole. "It could only mean he's being scanned by someone, but who...Dream?" The rest of Primordial Chaos' body vanished and the sky turned back into a light blue. Azulongmon began to glow again and the tormented digital world healed itself, partially. The massive factories still stood and so did some of the monstrous drilling machines. Nothing they could handle now that a powerful darkness has been defeated.

Davis and the others returned to the real world that day. And began to rebuild what was destroyed. When Aiden arrived, he finally got to see what his anguish had caused. A destruction of entire nations, death of millions, and yet he was still alive. Forgiven by Azulongmon. Aiden made a promis to everyone that day. A promise to restore order to the real and digital worlds along with the Digi-Destined. And on this day the Dark Destined became apart of the Digi-Destined.

A month passes after the final battle with the now forgotten Dark Destined and Primordial Chaos. Everything has returned to normal, and today would be the day Aiden moves in to his new home.

**_WELCOME HOME_**, read a large party sign as Aiden stepped into his new home. Kari and Davis had thrown him a welcome party.

"Thanks alot."said Aiden walking in, behind him was Black Agumon X. "Well thats the last of it." About that time Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya walked and with tears in her eyes, Mrs. Motomiya gave her son a hug she never got to give.

"Welcome home...son."said Mr. Motomiya.

"Thank-you."said Aiden giving a poliet bow.

"Hey Aiden come and see your room!" yelled Davis. Aiden, followed by his digimon, ran into the back. He opened the door and Kari and Davis where standing in the middle of a medium sized room decorated in the object and designs in which he liked.

"You know what will make this room perfect?"asked Kari.

"What?"asked Davis.

"A picture of the Motomiya Brothers!" Kari laughed and positioned Aiden and Davis together and she set the timer on the camera, with Gatomon in hand she ran over and within seconds the flash went off. "Let me go an print this off." Kari ran off into Davis's room where the computer was.

"Well do you like it?"asked Davis.

"Of course I do...it does feel awkward just 'barging' into everyones life." said Aiden.

"Well your not barging into anyones life."said Davis. "Here I thought you might want this." He handed Aiden a box. "Me and Kari picked it out the other day, since the last one got broken." Aiden opened it and inside was a new locket with the letter 'M' on the front.

"Thanks..." said Aiden. "Thank-you for everything, when times where down and the worst came your way, you still stood strong, you never gave up. I must admit, even though your my only brother, your the best one I ever had, I thought this day would never come..."

"Well bro, relax and enjoy your self, that day has finally come." said Davis.

"Hey Davis your printer is messing up!" yelled Kari from another room.

"Coming Kari!" yelled Davis. "I'll be right back."

"Sure..."said Aiden. After Davis had left, Veemon and Black Agumon X sat down next to him and asked him a question.

"It's not over is it?"asked Veemon.

"No." said Aiden. "Dream is still out there...somewhere."

"Are you gonna tell Davis and the others?" asked Black Agumon X.

"Sure...tomorrow I will." said Aiden. "What are you up to Dream? Why did you scan Primordial Chaos?" Veemon jumped down from the bed and gave a few fake fighting moves.

"Ha! Dream...as long as me, Davish, and Black Agumon X are here, nothing can happen!" said Veemon.

"That's true." said Black Agumon X. "Let her bring what ever she has!" Aiden laughed at Veemon and Black Agumon X. He then sighed and looked out the window near his bed. Thoughts began soaring through quickly. _Why Dream? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?_ His thoughts were intterupted by Davis and Kari barging in.

"HEY AIDEN!" yelled Kari and Davis in unison, he turned around and two pillow came right onto his face.

"No fair!" yelled Aiden. He picked up a pillow and went for Davis but hit Veemon. "OOPS!" Soon Veemon and Black Agumon joined in on the pillow fight. This event would live on in Aiden's memories, since this would be the last of them for a long time again. Soon his new world will be shattered and that time is not far off.

Well a long and hard chapter to write and it is finished. Hope you like, please review. What is Dream up to? What is her master plan? Find out in Chapter Nine: Devil Children.


	10. Chapter 9

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**The Devil Children**

**Somewhere in the Digital World**

A dark room, vast and empty like the darkness it represents. In the room sits four figures, all talking about future plans.

"The Four Stones of Life have been located Queen." said a figure farthest to the left. "We will soon begin our attack." One of the figures, one closest to the 'Queen' spoke next.

"We will march onto earth with the remaining Black Digimon Army." The figure laughed, but was interrupted by the 'Queen'.

"No...we do not need another army we are not going to conqure a already lost world." said the 'Queen'. "We are going to destroy the stones and the world."

"Why my 'Queen'?"asked the figure farthest to the right.

"In all due time...you all will know my master plan, until then relax, be cautious though, I will contact you in one day." The 'Queen' vanished from her chair, soon to be followed by the others.

**Obadiah High School**

The bell for class rung loadly as Davis and Aiden skidded into the room.

"Just in time!" said Aiden.

"Wow I'm actually on time..."said Davis. Mr. Jorogi thought the complete opposite.

"Get to your seats!" the teacher commanded. "Now everyone I must run to the materials center, I need to retireve your test booklets, behave until I return." Mr. Jorogi quickly sped out the door. When he did so, Kari and Davis where already 'sucking' the life out of each other, Aiden leaned over and made a face.

"How can you two breath?"asked Aiden. "Hello? Earth to love birds...ah, nevermind go and enjoy your blissfullness...while Mr. Jorogi writes you two up." Davis and Kari broke apart and looked frantically around the room, no Mr. Jorogi, both Kari and Davis glared at Aiden whom was trying to hold back the laughter, but soon he popped like balloon and was falling out of his chair.

"HAHAHAHA YOU TWO FELL FOR IT!" Aiden suddenly stopped laughing when he flet two pairs of hand grab his feet. "Uh...what are you two doing? No!" Both Kari and Davis picked Aiden up and held him upside down.

"Man your heavy..."said Kari with a smile.

"Should we get back to our session?"asked Davis looking at Kari.

"Oh god...I think I'm gonna puke!" Aiden put his hand over his mouth." No...seriously...I'm gonna hurl..." Kari and Davis let go and Aiden landed on his head. "No it's okay...I'm fine...don't worry about me..." His eyes where spiraling. He sat up rubbing his head and came face to face with Mr. Jorogi.

"Mind telling me why you where on the floor?" asked Mr. Jorogi.

"Uhh...meditating?" Aiden quickly thought of another excuse.

"...well don't do that again Aiden Motomiya." said Mr. Jorogi. "Okay class, here is your test booklets over Japan's History Chapters 1-20! Two-hundred questions, you may begin." Davis flipped open the first page and like a tornado, the words all jumbled up and he didn't understand a single thing.

"Oh man...didn't study." said Davis. He looked over and saw Aiden was question 157. "How...did you do that?"

"I studied."said Aiden promptly finishing the last question and closing his book. "Finished Mr. Jorogi."

"Good Aiden, you may go on now." said Mr. Jorogi.

"Bye Davis, Bye Kari see you in the lab!" Aiden exited the door of the classroom and was gone. Kari and Davis looked at each other.

"How does he do it?"asked Kari.

"Dunno...he's the brains of the Motomiya Family makes Jun look like a nitwit." said Davis working on question 23. "Only 177 to go."

"177 for me to."said Kari.

After another hour of work, Davis and Kari finished. Both got their stuff together and left for the lab. When they got there Aiden was acting goofy in a swivle chair. He was being spun around by Veemon and Black Agumon. They finally stopped and Aiden had spirals for eyes. He stood up and fell down.

"Aiden are you okay?"asked Davis. Aiden looked up and say four Davis's and four Kari's.

"Oh no...four of you?...one was hard enough..." Aiden wobbled a bit and fell again. "Never spin three hundred times in a chair...make world...warped...BIRDS! ICE?" Kari looked over at Davis confused.

"I think he's lost it." said Kari. After a few moments of laughing at Aiden, he finally came to and they where back in business.

"Where's the others?"asked Davis.

"They went on ahead Davish."said Veemon.

"Said they would meet us at Primary Village."said Black Agumon.

"Well what are we waiting for?"asked Kari. "umm Aiden do you mind?" Aiden looked at her funny and smiled.

"Lazy people...fine." Aiden opened his hand and portal appeared and int he background was Primary Village. "There, a direct link." Aiden stepped through the portal followed by Davis, Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, and Black Agumon. A bright flash and in a second everyone was in Primary Village. Tai and the others where already hard at work fixing and reparing the village. Aiden, Davis, and Kari quickly jumped in to help. What they didn't know was four pairs of eyes where watching them.

"So Hatred what to do with them?"asked one of the figures.

"We have been told to wait Prophecy and thats what we will do." said Hatred. "Our digimon are scouting the south as we speak, soon we will see what digimon they carry."

"Hatred...we already know what digimon they have and strengths they have." said Prophecy. "Daemon and Skull Satamon are not going to find anything new." Hatred stood up and crossed his arms.

"Your right Prophecy." said Hatred. "Misfortune and Dream are probably waiting for us as is."

"Ah yes...Queen Dream, Queen of the Digital Abyss." Prophecy opened his hand like Aiden and a portal appeared, but in the background was the Dark Ocean. "Ah...home sweet home...for now." Both Hatred and Prophecy stepped through, and two more figures slipped through behind them.

A few hours had passed and everyone was tired. But Primary Village was repaired.

"Well...should we stay here tonight?"asked Tai. "It's not like you guys have school."

"Sure."said Davis. "Hey Aiden, you wanna stay?" Aiden was looking at the dark sky filled with stars, not even paying attention to Davis. "HEY AIDEN!"

"Oh...sorry. Sure I'll stay." said Aiden, he returned to looking towards the sky. _I know your near Dream. Your watching us, me, and waiting for an chance to strike. But why wait? Come and attack now!_ Aiden was still deep in his thoughts when four figures went wizzing by. Aiden focused his attention on the dark forest in front of him. He could see four pairs of eyes looking at him. _So you send your lackeys? Fine by me Dream..._"Hey, I'll be right back I'm gonna take a short walk."

"Take Black Agumon X with you." said Tai.

"I wasn't going to leave him." said Aiden.

"Wait Aiden, I'll come to!" said Davis.

"Me too!" yelled Kari. Gatomon and Veemon were following behind Kari. Aiden, Black Agumon X, Davis, Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon went on the short walk through the dark forest. The three digimon stopped for a moment. Suddenly Veemon and Gatomon digivolved to their champions and Black Agumon X warped to his X Mega.

"Why the digivolution?" asked Davis.

"Don't ask." said ExVeemon.

"There is an evil presence in this forest." said Angewomon.

"Stay close to my side Aiden." said Black Wargreymon X. "Especially if it's what I think it is." Aiden looked up at Black Wargreymon X and wished he'd left them at the camp. Aiden didn't want anyone to get involved in his fight. Aiden turned and saw a serious Davis and ExVeemon looking around.Angewomon and Kari were doing the same, but staying close to Davis and ExVeemon. While they searched Aiden was pulled off to the side by Black Wargeymon X.

"Why did you want to come out here?" he asked. "You known very well 'they' will be after you!"

"That's exactly why I came." said Aiden. "I want to know why they are after me." Aiden's head slummped forward and he looked at the ground. "I wanted to come by myself, I didn't want anyone to get involved."

"Who's they?" asked a curious Davis. This made Aiden jump and yell at the top of lungs. He turned to see the same serious face on Davis from before. "Who's coming after you!"

"...The." Aiden was suddenly cut off by a sadistic laugh.

"The Devil Children" said a figure emerging from the darkness. "We are after Aiden."

"Hatred...not yet." said another approaching from the forest.

"Prophecy, we have a job to do and this would be the perfect time." said Hatred.

"Why are you after Aiden?" asked Davis and Black Wargreymon X in unison. "Kari, go back and get Tai and the others."

"Yeah, why?" asked ExVeemon. Hatred and Prophecy laughed in unison and finally broke the unity and gazed upon the retreating Kari.

"Not so fast little girl!" Hatred pointed at a place near Kari and then it exploded, startling her and Angewomon. "Now all of you will stay and witness the next event!" Hatred flew down towards Aiden, only to be intercepted by Black Wargreymon X and ExVeemon. "DAMN YOU!" Black Wargreymon X's dramon killers blocked the fists of Hatred. ExVeemon on the other hand was facing off with Prophecy.

"Hmm...Hatred? Shall you bring forth them?" asked Prophecy backing away from ExVeemon.

"ERRR...fine...DAEMON! SKULLSATAMON!" The two digimon appeared and began fighting ExVeemon and Black Wargreymon X. Hatred then focused his attention on Aiden. "Come here you brat!" Angewomom now blocked his path. "Damn all these distasteful digimon! MOVE!"

"Kari! Davis! Get Aiden out of here!" commanded Black Wargreymon X. "RUN!" Hatred broke thourgh and broke one of the dramon killers. Hatred continued his assault until he saw Prophecy just floating in the sky.

"LAZY BUM!" yelled Hatred. "Go get that brat!"

"Oh sorry!" Prophecy went flying after Davis, Kari, and Aiden. The three destined came running into a deeper part of the forest, some what recognizable as the forest near the area where they fought and defeated Primordial Chaos. Aiden stopped to catch some breath, which would prove to be a fatal mistake. "FINALLY!" Prophecy appeared behind Aiden and went to grab him, but Davis interveined by punching Prophecy. Kari came running up and kicked him a few time for good measure.

"Run Aiden! Me and Kari will hold him off! Find Tai and the others!" commanded Davis.

"Davis...Kari..." Aiden got onto his feet and ran like the wind.

In the distance Aiden could hear explosion and what sounded like ExVeemon, Black Wargreymon X, and Angewomon losing. He then heard a scream, it was Kari. He stopped and was going to run back, but the darkness behind him made him change his mind and proceeded forward. He then ran through some thick brush and was cut badly in various areas, his quickness however never ceased as he ran for an opening up ahead, he thought that was the camp site. He was wrong. Aiden came out into the opening and saw a great hole in the ground. He stopped in time and realized he almost fell in. He frantically looked around for a way. He looked forward and finally realized where he was.

"This is...where the Pandora once was." Aiden observed the floating chuncks of ground and various craters in the ground. "I caused this?" Aiden carefully made his way around the gaping hole. He soon came to a piece of land he could jump onto. He proceeded to and it moved upwards to the larger piece in the middle. It slowly hit the side of the great piece of floating rock and Aiden jumped off, and on the rock was a woman.

"Your here..." said the woman. "I knew some how you would return here...on accident."

"Dream..." said Aiden under his breath. He looked behind and saw no escape route. "Why are you after me!"

"Easy...when Primordial Chaos had ahold of you he left a piece of valuable information in you." said Dream. "The location of the Four Gems."

"Four Gems?" asked Aiden.

"Yes...just like those stones here in the digital world, when all of the Gems are destroyed so is earth..." Dream laughed. "That is what we want from you! The location! And the only way to get it, is to extract it from you! PAINFULLY!" She leaped forward and Aiden jumped out of her way. "Fast for a squirt."

"Black Wargreymon X help me!" yelled Aiden. From a section of forest, his call was heard, by all the digimon and destined. And the ones who could fly went off while the others ran on foot.

"Sorry to break off our fight." said Black Wargreymon X. "But we have a friend to save! Posiedon Force!"

"V-Laser!"

"Celestial Arrow!" All the attacks caused enough distraction for the digimon to get away, on the way, ExVeemon and Angewomon did the same and distracted Prophecy and grabbed Kari and Davis. As they rose above the tree tops, they saw Omnimon and the other destined, not far infront was Black Wargreymon X. In the distance they could see a familiar site, the battleground of not to long ago.

"AHH!" yelled Aiden getting hit by Dream's fist.

"NOW STAY STILL...huh!" Dream looked up and saw Omnimon, Black Wargreymon X, ExVeemon, Angewomon, and the other digimon and destined. Davis and Kari landed on the piece of land and helped Aiden to his feet. "So your all here to protect him!"

"Yes." said Omnimon. Dream laughed at Omnimon and the others.

"Fight a losing battle you are." said Dream. Her eyes glowed and Aiden was lifted in the sky. "Not one of you make a move...one false movement and he falls into the Digital Abyss..where worse things than I live." The destined and digimon had no choice but to comply. Black Wargreymon X looked up Aiden suspended in the air.

"I'm sorry...Aiden." He looked down and waited for the event to be over. Davis and Kari both looked on as Dream grabbed Aiden by his throat. From her forearm came three black cables, the moved around to the back of Aiden's spine and went in.

"AHHHH! Black...Wargre..." Aiden was in pain and could not get out the words and all the others could do was watch. "Da...is..." Tears ran from the corners of his eyes as an electrical current shot through his body and Dream laughed at his agony. As quickly as it began it ended with the cabled detaching from Aiden's back.

"Ohh so thats where they are..." said Dream. "Oh well, he lived out his usefulness." Her hand loosened and an unconcious Aiden fell downwards to the Digital Abyss. Black Wargreymon X used all of his speed and caught Aiden before he touched the darkness. He flew up next to Davis and Kari and laid Aiden on the ground. He checked for vital signs as Dream laughed.

"HAHAHA! The end is coming! I know the locations! HAHAHA!" Dream suddenly vanished. And everyones gaze focused on Aiden and Black Wargreymon X. Davis and Kari walked over and knelt down by Aiden's unmoving body.

"Still alive." said Black Wargreymon X. "Aiden...can you hear me?" Aiden didn't respond and that worried everyone. "Aiden?" He slowly began to stir and his eyes opened. "Thank god your alive!"

"Aiden!" yelled the others in joy, but that quickly turned to sorrow as they realized they couldn't do anything to save him from the pain he just went through. They all realized Aiden was acting strange, he was frantic and he seemed scared.

"I...I can't see!" Aiden yelled and looked aorund trying to see if any images would appear. Nothing came.

"Aiden...look at me! AIDEN!" Black Wargreymon X grabbed Aiden's face and sure enough, Aiden's eyes were devoid of any color except a pale blue. The mark of a blind man. Aiden's eye welled up with tears.

"I cant see anything...nothing!" Aiden sobs turned into yells, he held out his hand and a portal appeared. "Leave me! All of you!" Everyone hung there heads low and began to walk out one by one. The last to leave were Davis and Black Wargreymon X.

"Aiden..." they both said. They watched the pathetic looking Aiden as he balled himself up and cried.

"Leave...me...alone..." Aiden managed that in between sobs. Black Wargreymon X and Davis turned for the portal and walked through. It closed behind and left Aiden by himself in the dark world, one he has never experienced. Aiden pulled himself closer together and laid there and sobbed, until a noise, common in the real world and digital world made his sit up. It was twigs snapping, and the sound seemed close. Aiden's heart began to race and he felt the ground below him, trying to figure out a way down. _I'm alone...that's what Dream wanted..._Thought Aiden. The sounds around him seemed creepy, with his eyesight gone, he couldn't see what was coming, where he was going, or whom he was looking for. He was alone, he drove his friends off, and now he is going to die by something he cannot see. Fear of death is simple, but a fear of the unknown is the hardest to overcome.

Another chapter done: How will Aiden survive in this 'new' world? And will the others be back in time to save Aiden from the unknown? Find out in Chapter Ten: Finding Aiden.


	11. Chapter 10

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Finding Aiden**

It's been one week since Aiden lost his eye sight and no one had come to get him. He didn't understand why. He had some idea, they either didn't care anymore, or they got defeated by the Devil Children. He just couldn't make up his mind, he knew that the longer he stayed in here, the larger chance he had of dying.

Aiden had made it off the floating rock some how, he wasn't sure. It felt like it took him a day or so to get off. Being blind was a different and terrifying experience, the loss of something so simple was causing him to fear the normal sounds of night and day. He wasn't exactly sure of his location, he just knew he was in a forest, one that was constantly moving and making horrifying sounds. He knew wild digimon were located in here, but he hadn't ran into any yet. Yet he was thankful he hadn't they might of killed him since he did almost destroy the digital world.

While walking around in this forest of darkness, actually this world of darkness, Aiden walked out into an opening.

"What? Were did the forest go?" Aiden frantically felt around and fell to the ground. He searched around and found nothing but dirt and rocks. "Great I'm more lost than before..." Aiden heard a snapping sound and he jerked back.

"A human here?" asked a voice. "Are you okay?" Aiden quickly back away and held up his arms protecting himself. "I'm not going to hurt you." The mysterious digimon picked up Aiden and he struggled to get away. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Aiden couldn't tell what digimon he was but Aiden didn't care, he seemed trust worthy. "Poor kid..." The digimon began walking off and Aiden just kept silent, as long as he didn't have to walk he was happy.

MOTOMIYA RESIDENCE

"Anything from Gennai?" asked Davis over the phone towards Izzy.

"No nothing yet, but don't worry." responded Izzy.

"Don't worry! He's my brother, he's blind and possibly dying! And your telling me not to worry!" Davis yelled.

"Look Davis, yelling won't break that firewall around the Digital World." said Izzy. "We do know that Aiden didn't do this, he wouldn't have that power since you guys beat him..." Izzy heard Davis grumble at the statement. "Sorry for bringing up memories, but it's the truth, I'm just shocked he didn't open a portal on his own."

"Bye Izzy, contact me when Gennai emails you." Davis hung up the phone. About that time Kari came running in with Gatomon and Veemon.

"Davis!" yelled Kari. "It's Black Agumon X!"

"What happened!" asked Davis.

"We were in the park and suddenly a portal opened and sucked him into it and closed." said Kari crying. "What if he..."

"I have a feeling Black Agumon X can take care of himself." said Davis. Davis went a took a seat on the couch and Kari sat next to him.

"Don't worry Davish." said Veemon. "I have a feeling Gennai will pull through."

"Yeah Davis, just get some rest." said Gatomon. "You haven't slept well in a week and no offence you look like hell."

"Hahaha." laughed Davis.

"They're right Davis, don't worry I'll stay and wait for the call." said Kari.

"Thanks Kari." Davis leaned over and kissed her and went to his room and fell fast asleep.

Black Agumon X woke up and realized were he was.

"Aiden! Were are you!" yelled Black Agumon X. "I'm not going to cover ground like this..." He leaped up to the platform were Aiden was left last time. "Not here..." He looked down and found Aiden's D-3. "At least I can digivolve." Black Agumon X quickly warped to Black Wargreymon X and took to the skies. "Aiden I'm coming!"

Aiden woke up and heard a crackling of a fire.

"Ah, your awake." said the voice.

"Umm thank-you..." said Aiden. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tyranomon." said the Digimon.

"Thanks for helping me." said Aiden.

"Hmmm I was wondering why a human was alone in the digital world, were's your partner?" asked Tyranomon. Aiden took in a deep breath.

"In the Real World." said Aiden.

"Why did he leave you here?" asked Tyranomon.

"He didn't leave on purpose...It was my fault...we were fighting against the Devil Children and they did something to me, he couldn't do anything to stop them. After Dream had finished with me, it left me blind. I was angry so I blamed him and everyone else." Aiden took in a deep breath. "I wasn't thinking, so I made them leave me here alone. Exactly what Dream wanted me to do. She knew with me dead the Destined wouldn't have a chance to find they way to the Digital Abyss." Tyranomon shook his head in agreement.

"Well Aiden, take a break Rest up I'm sure Black Wargreymon X will find you soon." said Tyranomon. Aiden closed his eyes and was about to goto sleep when something hit him. _How does he know my name and my partners name? I'm too tired to worry about it now..._Aiden's eyes closed and he was alseep.

A phone began ringing and Kari ran for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Kari.

"Kari, Gennai broke the Firewall, you can go to the Digital World." said Izzy.

"Thank-you Izzy I'll tell Davis the good news." said Kari.

"You welcome, bye." and Izzy hung up. Kari turned and saw Davis already dressed and ready to go. He grabbed Kari's arm and they ran towards his computer.

"Digi Port Open!" And through they went followed by Veemon and Gatomon. A moment went by and they all appeared in the digital world and like always, one ontop the other. "We have to hurry!" Davis got to his feet followed by Kari and they ran off into the nearby woods.

Black Wargreymon X followed the signal on the D-3 and soon came upon an old stone temple. He landed and saw the signal was coming from the inside. He heard fire crackling and heard someone talking. He walked into the temple and found Aiden asleep and a Tyranomon talking to himself.

"Aiden?" asked Black Wargreymon X.

"So your the boys partner?" asked Tyranomon. "You should take better care of him."

"Who asked you!" snapped Black Wargreymon X. "This is none of your business."

"It's more than you know." said Tyranomon.

"Whats that!" asked a frustrated Black Wargreymon X. He looked over and saw Aiden stir and his eyes opened.

"Uh...who's there?" asked Aiden.

"Aiden are you okay?" asked Black Wargreymon X. At first Aiden didn't answer, he got up from his position on the ground and walked one step at a time, he finally found Black Wargreymon X and reached to find his hand. Aiden grabbed Black Wargreymon X's hand.

"Your back...I thought no one was coming to find me."

"I would never leave you here or anywhere." said Black Wargreymon X. "I want to thank-you for taking care of Aiden."

"Your welcome." said Tyranomon. "You better get going."

"Why? Can't you come with us Tyranomon?" asked Aiden.

"I would like to...but." Tyranomon stopped for a moment. " I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead were listening." said Black Wargreymon X pulling Aiden closer to him. _Somethings not right about him..._

Kari and Davis followed by Veemon and Gatomon, came around a small grouping of trees, they were following the signal on the D-3's and they had pin pointed it to this forest.

"How did Aiden make it this far?" asked Gatomon.

"Yeah Davish?" asked Veemon.

"I dont know." said Davis coldly. He looked at the D-3 and saw that in a few moments they would be in the location of Aiden.

"I think this is it." said Kari looking at her D-3. "Yeap...he should be inside that temple."

"Good Veemon it's time, just in case." said Davis.

"Same for you Gatomon." followed Kari.

"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

"I was sent to kill you Aiden." said Tyranomon.

"What...why?"asked a confused Aiden. Black Wargreymon X pushed Aiden behind him.

"Dream knew you would be weak, unguarded, and this would be the chance to strike." explained Tyranomon. "But I couldn't bring myself to kill you."

"Are you still going through with it?" asked Black Wargreymon X.

"No...seeing how much he talked about you and how much he was cared for by his friends made me change my mind. I vow to help you beat the Devil Children." Black Wargreymon X examined Tyranomon and believed him.

"I think we can trust you." said Black Wargreymon X.

"So your coming with us?" asked Aiden.

"I think so." said Tyranomon. His eyes suddenly dialated, so did Black Wargreymon X's. Something evil was approaching. "She's here."

"Dream?" asked Aiden. "We have to run! We can't beat her." He was ignored as Black Wargreymon X and Tyranomon went stomping out into the forest. "We...can't...beat her..." Aiden slowly yet caustiously walked out into the forest.

ExVeemon and Angewomon suddenly turned around and looked towards the sky. A large orb appeared in the sky.

"What the hell is that!"asked Kari.

"It's Dream." said Tyranomon walking out from the temple with Black Wargreymon X.

"Where's Aiden?"asked Davis. ABout that time a worn out Aiden walked out from the temple, still blind. Kari and Davis ran over to his position. "Are you okay?"

"We have to run...NOW!" yelled Aiden. "Heed my warning! Run while you still can!" Black Wargreymon X, Tyranomon, ExVeemon, and Angewomon all shook there heads no. It was official, they were going to stand up to Dream and fight her. "Please RUN NOW! YOU CANNOT BEAT HER!"

"Aiden...trust us." said ExVeemon.

"She wont harm anyone again!" said Angewomon.

"We will stop her here and now." said Tyranomon.

"This is her end!" yelled Black Wargreymon X.

"Lets trust them." said Davis looking over at Kari.

"Yes. It seems they know what they are doing." said Kari. Aiden sighed. He knew they were wrong, but it's not wrong to hope? Is it?

"I hope that your right." said Aiden. ABout that time everyone jerked there heads up as the orb exploded revealing Dream and three others.

"THE DEVIL CHILDREN ARE HERE!" yelled Prophecy.

"And this is your end!" yelled Hatred.

"A great battle to end it all." said a new addition, Misfourtune.

"No...they wish to fight me." said Dream. "I will accept there challenge, watch now children as I rip your digimon and the traitor apart and absorb their data!" She flew down towards eveyone and the battle with Dream, Queen of the Digital Abyss began.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but with my crazy work schedule its hard to keep up sometimes. Expect new chapters for this story to come really fast in the next two weeks! PLease review! Anything to help me with this story will help! Thanks! Next Chapter: CH. 11: Monster of Chaos.


	12. Chapter 11

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Monster of Chaos**

The battle had just begun between the Destined and Dream. Victory was in the grasp of Dream at the beginning, that was until her former parnter: Tyranomon, attacked while she was off guard injuring her.

"Damn you!" yelled Dream floating towards the sky holding her injured arm.

"Your lucky its just your arm Dream." said Tyranomon. Dream looked at them in disgust.

"How could I lose to these...these...DAMNED CHILDREN! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE DIGITAL ABYSS!" Dream was going in for one last shot, and that was going to be Davis. "YOU'LL PAY! I CANNOT KILL YOUR BROTHER SO YOU'LL HAVE TO DO!" Aiden tried to run over to Davis, but he still couldn't see. He heard Dream closing in, in a moment Davis would be dead.

"DAVIS!" yelled Kari. In a blink of an eye, her digivice began to glow and the crest of light appeared, creating a shield around Davis protecting him from Dream.

"Kari?" Davis looked over at Kari with curiosity. Dream looked at Kari too, but out of anger.

"DAMN YOU! ALL OF YOU!" yelled Dream.

"POSIEDON DESTROYER!" Black Wargreymon X's attack hit Dream making her hit the side of the temple. The smoke cleared and everyone thought it was over. They were wrong, a maniacal laugh came from deep within the rubble and then Dream appeared.

"Hehhe...hehehehe...It's not over!" Dream wanted to attack, but the other Devil Children stopped her.

"No milady." said Prophecy.

"They won today." said Misfourtune. "But it is only one battle, there will be others."

"Let us return and rest for tomorrow." said Hatred. Dream grunted and agreed with the others. Dream gave the Destined an evil glare before they vanished into the darkness. Davis and Kari ran into each others arms and Aiden sat down on the ground and crossed his arms. He couldn't see still, so Dream was winning either way, without his sight would the others still be able to beat the Devil Children?

Tyranomon, ExVeemon, Angewomon, and Black Wargreymon X walked off to the side and discussed some important issues.

"Ok Tyranomon time to explain yourself completely." said Black Wargreymon X. "We want to know how you know Dream."

Tyranomon sighed. "Dream is my partner."

"Huh? Did you say Dream is your partner?" asked ExVeemon.

"Yes." assured Tyranomon. "She sent me to finish off Aiden and then the others one by one. Dream thinks without your humans, you will not be able to fight as strongly. In other words she

was wanting you to give in after the deaths of Aiden, Davis, etc.."

"So beat us morally? Killing our friends wouldn't damper our strength." said Angewomon. "We

would only fight harder to preserve their memories." Tyranomon looked at Angewomon

confused for a moment, he didn't really understand, that maybe because of Dream's treatment

of all digimon, he never shared a bond with her. He even went as far as to betray her today.

"You would actually continue to fight even after the deaths of your partners?" queried Tyranomon. "Thats a type of loyalty I've never seen." Tyranomon glanced over at the three human children and wondered what it would have been like if Dream had chosen a different path.

"Trust me Tyranomon, or friends would contiue to fight even if we died..."said ExVeemon. He looked over at Aiden and remembered what Black Wargreymon's death did to Aiden, it twisted him and warped his senses making his closest friends his new enemies. And the power he had gained from the pain and the loss of the one whom he cared for. ExVeemon wondered if Davis would do the same, would Davis lose his mind and kill everything? To make sure ExVeemon made a silent vow to himself, he promised he would not die unless he died alongside of Davis at the same time.

Angewomon also wondered the same thing, would Kari, the sweet and loving girl become hostile and wipe out lives like a fly swatter to a fly. She also on that moment made the same vow that ExVeemon did. Her gaze moved from Kari towards ExVeemon, he looked worried, a sight that rarely appeared on the digimons face. His gaze was fixed on Davis and the other two destined. Black Wargreymon X on the other hand broke away from the pack and went over to Aiden and sat next to him.

Digital Abyss--

The Devil Children had returned to the main base and were recovering after there battle. Rest was not a granted commadity amungst the Devil Children. And as fate would have it, not even three hours after there arrival, Dream, called a meeting in the main hall. The tired Misfortune, Hatred, and Prophecy arrived in the main hall to see Dream already to begin the session.

"Have a seat, we have some news to discuss." announced Dream. Her cold eyes observed the vacant stares of her colleges. "I have the ruined temple to the one known as the Monster of Chaos. It is actually on the Server Continent near the digimon city called Greysin City. It is a small home of weak digimon, they will not stand in our way, the only problem is the Destined and those traitors Aiden, Hayru, Nicole, and Devin. They had some idea of the temple ruins and the master plan I had in reviving the Monster of Chaos."

"Mistress, you already have a partner as we do." said Prophecy. "This creature, whatever it maybe, will not aline itself with us. It may turn on us and destory everything."

"HAHA!" laughed Dream. "I have a solution to my soon to be ex partner! A simple sacrifice will be in order and his death will make the Monster of Chaos follow my orders!" Prophecy shook his head in understanding.

"We now know why your the Queen of the Digital Abyss mistress." said Hatred giving Dream praise for her cunning. "Are we to participate in this battle? I think it is time we showed the Destined our partners!" Misfortune stood up in objection to Hatred plan of action.

"Involving out partners at this time while they are still the most fragile of states will only destroy them!" agrued Misfortune.

"Why so worried Misfortune?" questioned Prophecy with a smirk on his face. "Is it because your partner was destroyed by the Destined during that horrible battle?" Misfortune lunged across the table and met Prophecy with a fist to his face, but he was stopped by Dream.

"It is bad enough we tear each other apart amungst our selves and now the Destined may soon unlock more of their unknown powers. We do not need this rift in the forces we have created. Now we must go, and no do not bring your partners, soon they will have their time of glory once the newest addition to our team arrives! Here we come Monster of Chaos!"

A forest on the Server Continent--

"Aiden are you doing any better?" asked Black Wargreymon X.

"In some sense yes and some others no." explained Aiden. "I want my sight back, I want to be able to see again!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you like I was supposed to, it is my fault." said Black Wargreymon X.

"The fault doesn't lie with you, it is with me, I over reacted to Dream's attack on me, it was my fault for pushing everyone away again. When I did I felt that same darkness I felt before wash over me, it felt as though that dark power still resides within me." Aiden balled up a fist with dirt in his palm. "I'm only causing more trouble than I am worth!" Black Wargreymon X felt ashamed of himself, he couldn't do nothing to help Aiden, he thought of himself as a worthless partner. Aiden however insisted that this was all his own doing, Aiden blamed himself constantly for the problems the Digital World is now facing, but it is not true, it is really no ones fault it is just the way the world works. Black Wargreymon X knew how it worked, he couldn't put that into simple terms but he would try to explain to Aiden it wasnt his fault.

"Aiden...It's hard for me to explain this...but I'll try." Black Wargreymon X put a claw on Aiden's shoulder. "In any world, no matter how bright the light of good shines, it shadow will always be greater and much larger. I guess I'm trying to say is that, it's not your fault that this darkness has risen in this world, it is no ones, it just the nature of life. In order for life to exist their must be light and dark, you would think that one could survive on it's own, but if good is without evil, good will eventually crumble, evil with out good would turn on themselves, destroying everything they have from within." Aiden was lost by what Black Wargreymon X was talking about, but in some sense he understood, and Aiden had decided it isn't his fault, but he would still need someone to blame, so for now, he blamed Dream for his anguish. Aiden turned his blind gaze towards Black Wargreymon X and smiled.

"It might have been a very long and confusing explanation but I got it and thanks." said Aiden with a grin. "Honestly if it wasn't for you, Davis, Kari and the others always saving me I might be dead by now...so thanks for sticking by my side through this entire ordeal...steadfast loyalty something you dont find in friends as much anymore." He gave a quick hug towards Black Wargreymon X and yawned.

"Rest Aiden, let me and your brother take care of everything now." Black Wargreymon X sat cross legged against a tree while Aiden leaned his head against Black Wargreymon X's arm and fell asleep.

Alittle ways across the field was Kari and Davis sitting under a tree.

"Aww...look at Black Wargreymon X and Aiden..." said Kari teasingly. "They both fell asleep." Davis chuckled and looked at Kari whom met his gaze.

"It's been awhile since we had the chance to talk." said Davis. "I mean by ourselves..." He glanced over at the moon that was shinning brightly, he then felt something brush against him, he looked over and saw Kari sitting next to him. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, Kari rested her head on his chest and she yawned as well.

"A long time...I know Davis." said Kari tiredly. "You mind if we wait...I just want to lay in your arms and rest..." Davis didn't argue, he was tired as well and wanted to sleep.

"Sure Kari..." And before he knew they were both out asleep.

Not more than ten feet away from Davis and Kari, was ExVeemon and Angewomon. They had been talking about the last few months, the battles they had faced and the events that have unfolded. Their discussion however had changed and went directly into a deeper, more personal conversation.

"ExVeemon..."whispered Angewomon.

"Yes?" said ExVeemon looking at Angewomon. She blushed when the blue digimon turned towards her.

"I...I never got to say this to you..." she stammered on her words a bit. "I...love you Ex..." Her words were stopped when ExVeemon kissed her, she turned a deep red color when he pulled away.

"I love you to." said ExVeemon. He wrapped his arms around her, trying not to harm her wings. There they sat in the company of each other and rested for the time being, but this joy that everyone was experiencing would be cut brief by the appearence of Genni. When he appeared, his image was distorted and warped, his voice sounded like mostly static.

"De...tined..." said Genni. "T..ple n..ar a...Digimon...own...stop...De..l Chil...n." Davis shot up from his position, followed by Black Wargreymon X, ExVeemon, Angewomon, and Tyranomon.

"What is he talking about?" asked a tired Kari joining them around the broken image. Aiden walked cautiously over to the group and asked what was going on.

"Something about the Devil Children and a temple near by..." said Davis.

"Do you know anything about this Aiden?" asked ExVeemon. Black Wargreymon X gave a death glare towards the blue digimon.

"Don't bother Aiden with matters that he doesn't know of." said Black Wargreymon X sternly. Tyranomon intterupted them.

"I know of what he speaks..." said the red dino digimon. "Near a digimon city, there is a temple to a Chaos Digimon called the Monster of Chaos. I knew at one time she wanted to revive him to fight against you, but she abandoned the idea after the formation of the Dark Destined and Angels of Darkness." He walked from one side to the other near Aiden and Black Wargreymon X. " I am afraid since she lost a battle against you, she will now attempt to reivive the Monster of Chaos, I know of how to stop her...but we must be at the temple." Aiden sighed and wished he had not of heard anything, he knew exactly of what was going on. Dream, during her attack that blinded him, gave Aiden a brief view of the this monster and her plans to revive it, and he knew he could get them there, the sight of the temple was still in his mind and as long as that remained there, he might be able to form a portal to that place.

"I think I know a little about this subject, better not to explain." said Aiden in a hurry. He held out his hand near a place he thought no one was standing and hopefully a portal would appear.

A moment went by without any luck. Aiden was about to give up in trying, but once more, he held his hand out and with a flash the portal appeared outside a dark glumy temple.

"Please...don't ask how...I just want to get this over with..." said Aiden grimly. Black Wargreymon X picked up and Aiden went through first, soon followed by the others, Tyranomon was last.

"Dream...why are you doing this?" He stepped through and the portal closed.

Dream, in her robes, medidtated in the center of the temple's sanctuary, around her were the other Devil Children, all doing the same.She stood and opened her eyes, as so did the others.

"Children...they are here." said Dream, about that time, a portal opened and through it came Black Wargreymon X with Aiden in his arms followed by the others and lastly Tyranomon.

"Dream!" yelled Davis. "We end this here!" She laughed at the boys words.

"End here?" She laughed again. "Yes, for you not for me! Get them my Children!" The other three Devil Children leaped forward and began fighting. "Hold them off while I finish this ritual!" She stepped back into the center and held out her hand, one to the east and one to the west. "Sun rises from the east and sets in the west...such as the day passess into night! Powerful demon, monster of the darkness, creature of chaos! Come to me! Return from your shallow grave! Return to claim this world by my side! RETURN! MONSTER OF CHAOS!"

"NO!" yelled Tyranomon running forward only to be blocked by one of the Devil Children. "DAMN IT!" yelled Black Wargreymon X and ExVeemon. The temple shook and a circle of energy appeared below Dream, many symbols appeared and began spinning, the roof of the temple vanished and a dark vortex appeared.

"The Digital Abyss!" yelled Angewomon. "Kari find a place to hide!" It was too late though, a deep groan came from deep within the void, load screeching sounds followed with a large eye appearing from the vortex, it slowly emerged and then an explosion occured. Everyone shielded their eyes, once their eyes re-adjusted, they saw this Monster of Chaos. It was oval in shape and floated off the ground.. In the center was a large red eye, that looked as though it pierced a soul. All over this monsters body was numerous symbols, each representing something dark and horrible, monster of the abyss no doubt. Behind this creature was a larger circle made of gold which hovered and spinned and was covered in sharp blades, on either side of the creature oval body was two large black triangles which also spun, but in opposite directions of one another. The creature also housed on its underside, thousands of tentacles with small hooks all over them. It body was mostly a deep purple. Dream was standing near this creature and began laughing and she turned to see the frightened Destined.

"HAHAHA! FOOLS! HE IS HERE! THE MONSTER OF CHAOS: **OBLIVIOMON!**"

A/N: Well another chapter finally done! Took me long enough, some tech difficulties! SO sorry! Anyways same as the last time, pleas read and review! Anything helps! PLEASE REVIEW! Wait for the next chapter:

CHAPTER TWELVE: SOVEREIGN FACEOFF. Azulongmon and Oblivionmon, two digimon Sovereigns faceoff in the next chapter for an explosive battle!


	13. Chapter 12

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Sovereign Faceoff**

"HAHAHAHAHA GET THEM OBLIVIOMON!" commanded Dream. The gian digimon let our a low growl and floated forward a bit.

"...**EYE OF THE...DEMON!**..." Obliviomon's giant red eye began to glow and a large beam of energy shot out towards the Destined.

"WATCH IT!" yelled Black Wargreymon X grabbing Aiden and Kari out of the way. Davis was saved by ExVeemon. Tyranomon and Angewomon went on the offensive.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Flame Breath!" Both attacks hit Obliviomon, but it didn't phase him. The large monster didn't even bother to turn, it's tentacles went out and grabbed both Tyranomon and Angewomon and proceeded to throw them at a stone wall adjacent from them. Both hit the walls hard leaving them knocked out. The monster then returned it's gaze to Kari, Davis, Aiden, ExVeemon, and Black Wargreymon X.

"This is wonderful Queen Dream!" announced Prophecy.

"Nothing like this has been accomplished before!" yelled Hatred.

"We will win on this day!" laughed Misfourtune. Dream laughed along with the other Devil Children as this battle was coming down to the wire. The large golden circle behind Obliviomon detached and went crazy and was flying around slashing at everything, blowing away the roof of the temple.

"...Davis...leave me and Black to this." said ExVeemon. "Take Kari and Aiden away from here!" Black Wargreymon X nodded in agreement.

"Ex...I understand." said Davis grabbing both Kari and Aiden by the arms. "Let's go, they can handle them selves!" Aiden and Kari didn't have the chance to protest as they were dragged off by Davis in his mad dash.

"Ready Ex?" asked Black Wargreymon X. "We might not survive this..."

"But we must for them." said ExVeemon looking over his shoulder to see if the Destined had made it out of the half standing temple. "This is our last stand...even if we die..." ExVeemon looked over at the unconcious Angewomon..._This is all for you...my love..._Both ExVeemon and Black Wargreymon X rushed off into battle against Obliviomon: Monster of Chaos.

Davis with Aiden and Kari made it outside the temple and took a break. He glanced back at the temple and now wished he had stayed and fought next to ExVeemon.

"Kari...take Aiden and get help from the others." said Davis.

"I wont leave you!" yelled Kari.

"Neither will I!" yelled Aiden. "This is our battle too...more mine than either of yours! If anyone should stay it should be me!" Davis knew there was no way in convincing them to leave.

"Fine but we have to hurry back...you know Black Wargreymon X is not going to be happy when he finds out that you returned to this battlefield."

"And ExVeemon wont be happy either." pointed out Aiden ."I know what might happen, but if they are going to die, we should be there by their side and fall with them..."

"Thats true, thats why we are Destined...to fight for the Digital World by their side! They shouldn't carry this burden on their own!" said Kari. Davis smiled and grabbed both Aidens and Kari's arms and ran back to the temple.

ExVeemon, Black Wargreymon X, Tyranomon, and Angewomon struggled against this dark chaotic digimon.

"Ugh...does this thing have a weakness!" asked Angewomon backing off from the monster.

"Posideon Destoryer!" Black Wargreymon X tossed his attack towards Obliviomon, only for it to be vaporized before it arrives. "What the hell!"

"HaaHaHAhaHAha!" Dream laughs insanely as she watches the struggle. "Give up now! Resistence is futile!" Obliviomon let out a growl and moved closer to the digimon. "HA! THIS BATTLE IS OVER! NOW OBLIVIOMON! DESTORY THEM!"

"...**CATASTROPHE**..." The two triangles on his sides spun off into the sky and then connected and began firing hundreds of energy balls towards the surface of the battlefield. A bombardment from the sky is what it was. Aiden and the other arrived at this time, at the moment Obliviomon attacked.

"ExVeemon!" yelled Davis. "Get out of there!"

"ANGEWOMON!"

"BLACK!" All of them turned to see their parnters returned. And ran for them, grabbing them all and getting them out of the way of some of the bombardment form Obliviomon.

"Why did you return?" asked ExVeemon angrily. "You could have gotten your selves killed!"

"We are sorry." said Kari hanging her head down.

"If your going to fight to the end..." said Aiden.

"We are going to fight along side of you too!" finished Davis. "We are Destined and that is our responsibililty as it is yours!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Tyranomon.

"No...well maybe." said Aiden. "But...this is our battle to!"

"True...but Kari...are you sure you want to do this?" asked Angewomon concerned.

"Yes, this is what I...we want." responded Kari.

"Aiden...we might not survive." said Black Wargreymon X.

"I know this." said Aiden with a smile. "But if we die...we do so fighting and we will all fall together."

"Awww how touching." said Dream with laughter. "So be it! You all will die! HAHAHAHA! KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM! ESPECIALLY THE TRAITOR AIDEN!"

"...**EYE OF THE...DEMON!**..." Obliviomon's eye began to glow. A deadly attack to destroy them all.

"POSIEDON DESTROYER!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"FLAME BREATH!"

"V-LASER!" The attacks collided with Obliviomon's and caused a massive explosion. The digimon ran for their partners protecting them from the debris.

"YOU FOOLS!" yelled Dream. "Your attempts are pathetic!" Black Wargreymon X looked below him and realized Aiden was missing.

"...Aiden?" He got up and turned around to see Aiden had somehow snuck up behind Dream and was about to punch her. "NO! AIDEN GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Hmm?" Dream turned and a a fist hit her directly in the face causing her to stumble back in pain, her nose dripping blood. "Why..you...NO GOOD DESTINED!" Even though Aiden was still blind he managed to hit Dream and break her nose. He started to shake his fist.

"Damn..what are you made of stone? Just think of that as a small dose of what your going to get for what you did to me!" yelled Aiden, but he knew he got himself in a situation he couldnt now get out of.

"FORGET THE OTHERS! KILL THE TRAITOR OBLIVIOMON!" commanded Dream pointing at Aiden. "KILL HIM WITH OUT MERCY!" Obliviomon turned his large eye towards Aiden and floated towards him. While moving it let out small groans and growls. "USE IT OBLIVIOMON! DESTROY HIS SOUL! EAT IT!" The closest digimon to Aiden was Tyranomon, everyone else was preoccupied with the Devil Children.

"...**SPIRIT DEVOURER**..." Obliviomon's tentacles came towards Aiden at full speed. Aiden knew death was coming, and he was waiting to accept it.

"AIDEN!" yelled everyone. Tyranomon looked sharp and ran forward at full speed knocking Aiden out of the way and Tyranomon was grabbed in the process by the barbbed tentacles and dragged into the sky. Aiden realized what had happened and returned to his feet. He heard Tyranomon's yells of pain and torment.

"So be it...your next Aiden after I finish off my old partner...finish him Obliviomon." announced Dream. Obliviomon growled and the tentacles tightened causing Tyranomon to bleed. A strand of data began to appear and swirl around Tyranomon.

"Tyranomon..." said Aiden with sadness, he could sense Tyranomon slipping away, being deleted from exsistence.

"POSIDEON DESTROYER!" Black Wargreymon X's attack hit the tentacles making Obliviomon release Tyranomon, his vanishing body hitting the floor. Aiden ran over to Tyranomon's side.

"Your going to be okay..." said Aiden, tears filling his blind eyes.

"Aiden, you and the others...showed me the meaning of having a partner..." said Tyranomon weakly. "I will...heal your...eyes...with my life..." The strands of digital DNA moved over towards Aiden's face and circled his eyes, soon the color returned and so did Aiden's vision. Aiden saw what lay before him, Tyranomon vanishing, and then gone.

"no...not again..." said Aiden with sadness. "Another one dies...protecting me..." Black Wargreymon X runs over to Aiden's side. "Why..."

"Davis why does this always happen to him?" asked Kari with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know..." said Davis. "But he doesn't suffer alone...ExVeemon it's time we finish this."

"Of course." said ExVeemon preparing to strike against Obliviomon.

"No don't." said Aiden standing. "You'll only get yourselves killed! Obliviomon is a Sovereign...a digimon god. And to fight a god...we would need another god! Azulongmon! If you can hear me, please aide us!" Nothing happened at first and Dream along with the other Devil Children laughed.

"Come now...do you think Azulongmon would waste his time helping failure Destined such as you?" asked Prophecy.

"HAHA! True it is that Azulongmon is the Guardian of this world, but what is he to us?" asked Hatred.

"For he also faced Obliviomon many years ago." said Misfortune. "And he lost!"

"So let him come..." said Dream in suite with the others. "He will lose again...SO AZULONGMON! KEEPER OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! COME AND FIGHT ME IF YOU DARE! COME AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED YEARS AGO!"

The sky suddenly crackled and a white light consumed the skies. Azulongmon was approaching. Soon a large dragon digimon god appeared in the skies, and his voice bellowed filling the ears of the ones below.

"DREAM! YOU FOOL!" yelled Azulongmon. "REVIVING A SOVEREIGN DIGIMON OF DARKNESS IS SUICIDE! YOU HAVE DOOMED ALL THE WORLDS!"

"And what of it?" asked Dream with a smile. "Azulongmon...your finished!" Obliviomon's eye glowed and he fired his Eye of the Demon attack hitting the massive dragon god causing him imense pain.

"ARRR! LIGHTNING WHIP!" Azulongmons attack struck the ground near Dream, missing Obliviomon.

"HAHAHA! Is this what the great Digimon God Azulongmon has to offer?" asked Dream. "With your fall will come my vision of a new world!" Azulongmon flew forward, heading for the Chaos God Digimon. Oblivimon met Azulongmon, as they collided in the skies above the temple complex. Azulongmon backed off for a moment.

"Get the children out of here." commanded Azulongmon. The digimon nodded in agreement and grabbed their partners and ran from the temple complex to the forest near by.

From the distance they watched as the two sovereign digimon collided sending shockwaves throughout the digital world. The Devil Children watched from the ground and laughed as they knew the outcome of this battle.

"...**Eye of the Demon**..." Obliviomon's attack hit Azulongmon directly in the face sending him into the ground.

"Azulongmon!" yelled Davis from nearby. "Get up! Don't lose to that wanna be Digimon God!" Azulongmon didn't respond. "Azulongmon?" Dream suddenly appeared before them and laughed, Oblivimon slowly approaching from the skies as well.

"It seems he has lost!" laughed Dream. Oblivimon floated over Azulongmon and hovered. "Finish him!"

"...**Spirit Devourer**..." The tentacles wrapped around Azulongmon bringinng him into the sky. Dream then focused her gaze on the destined.

"Devil Children...hold them off." she commanded. Black Wargreymon X and the other ran forward only to meet the Devil Children in combat. Davis and the other watched in horror as the soul of Azulongmon was slowly being destroyed, swallowed by Obliviomon.

"HAVEN'T YOU KILLED ENOUGH TODAY!" yelled an enraged Davis. "YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN PARTNER! YOUR NO DESTINED! YOUR A MONSTER!"

"Exactly." said Dream with a vacant expression. "Now you see him..." Azulongmon's eyes suddenly shot open.

"DESTINED! PROTECT THE GEMS ON EARTH! DO...NOT ...LET...THEM BE DESTROYED!" yelled Azulongmon over his own pain.

"Now you don't." mocked Dream as Azulongmon's body suddenly broke up into data, being absorbed by Obliviomon. "Your lucky today Destined...and traitor...I have other issues to handle...like those Gems...HAHAHAHAH COME MY CHILDREN!" Dream, Obliviomon, and the Devil Children suddenly vanished and the sky did not lighten from it's dark grey. The Digital world mourned the lose of it's god and protector, the skies let out a rain, a heavy rain, and the Destined and partners stood there taking in all that happened. The death of two allies. Tyranomon and Azulongmon. Now they are gone, never to return.

Aiden fell to his knees first and cried alongside the digital world. Soon he was followed by his brother and Kari. The digimon on the other hand thought of nothing other than revenge, and how to save a dying world, no how to save two dying worlds. How to stop this monster known as Obliviomon and it's partner: Dream, Queen of the Digital Abyss. Indeed this was a dark day in the digital world.

A/N: OKay, not the greatest chapter, but I needed to get it done, but here it is. I hope you enjoy. Next Chapter Preview.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: CHAOS IN THE REAL WORLD. The Destined with the new arrivals: Hayru, Devin, and Nicole begin the search for the Four Gems of Earth, and so is the Devil Children and soon the first is found, and not so far away from the destineds own homes.


	14. Chapter 13

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Chaos in the Real World**

The memory of the battle in the Digital World still haunted Davis, Kari, Aiden and their partners. Tyranomon's and Azulongmon's sacrifices. Even though they were gone, their memory would not be forgotten.

Two week had passed since the the battle and yet no one could find the answer to the current problem, the location of the Four Gems on Earth. The problem had gotten so far out of hand, Izzy had suspended college until further notice, but not even the genious could solve this problem. Only one person knows the location, but that memory was long forgotten.

"Let me through." demanded Tai trying to get access to Aiden's room.

"No Tai, you better leave him alone." said Davis trying to keep himself calm blocking the only path to Aiden's room.

"Tai just drop it for now." said Yolei with Ken running up beside her.

"Yeah Tai, you pratically interrogated the boy for six hours!" that was Matt joining in on the conversation. Then Tai broke out into a fit and began yelling and soon the Destined were split on this matter.

Inside of Aiden's room he could hear the fight between the Destined that had split in two. Half wanted to give Aiden a break until tomorrow, on the other hand the other half wanted to continue the questioning. He sighed to himself knowing that he should be able to remember that information, but nothing rang a bell. Aiden took a seat by his window and was joined by Black Agumon X, Veemon, and Gatomon.

"What you thinking about?" asked Veemon.

"Veemon don't bother him, can't you see he's upset." said Gatomon.

"Why..." asked Aiden directly to no one. "Why can't I remember this information?" Black Agumon X stepped up to Aiden smiled.

"Don't think to hard." explained Black Agumon X. "If you don't think about it too much you might just suddenly remember it." Aiden looked at his partner oddly. Aiden turned his head and looked out towards the direction of Tokyo. He started to remember events from his childhood, he remembered a time when he visited Tokyo Tower and from the top he could see everything all around and he remembered seeing an old temple ontop of a hill surrounded by trees and something they used to call a Rock Garden. "Wait...Rock Garden...there was a stone called the Gem of Eternity...could it be..?" Aiden looked down at Black Agumon X and laughed. "Your a genious! Your sayings might be confusing but they work!" Aiden jumped up from his chair and ran for the door.

"What was all that about?" asked Veemon.

"Dunno lets go and listen" said Black Agumon X.

Everyone was still arguing and beginning to get physical. Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Mimi tried to stop the boys from fighting but nothing helped. Off to the side were the new Destined: Hayru, Nicole, and Devin. They just looked on in disbelief.

"I wonder how they didn't destroy themselves?" querried Hayru.

"Really, they are always fighting." responded Devin.

"Hey look it's Aiden!" yelled Nicole over the noise. The fighiting stopped and everyones gaze focused on Aiden as he entered the living room.

"Everyone I just remembered were one of the Gems maybe." said Aiden. "In Tokyo in the Temple on Eternity Hill, the Gem of Eternity is their in a Rock Garden!"

"Are you sure?" asked Tai letting go of Matt's neck.

"Aiden are you for real?" asked Davis removing his fist from TK's face.

"Yes, we must hurry, I think the Devil Children will be on their way to destroy one of the stones and it could be possibly this one." For a moment the information has to be taken in before everyone decided it was time to go. The digimon all digivolved to their highest forms and everyone was off. Some people would think that seeing a group of 'monsters' flying through the air would be weird, but every since Devil Aiden's invasion of the Real World, digimon sightings no longer disturb people, well not as much.

Eternity Rock Garden-Tokyo, Japan...

Two Devil Children floated downwards with their digimon into the garden.

"Well, Dream said the Gem of Eternity would be in this location." observed Hatred. "Skull Satamon and I will go and search the norther area."

"Ok, me and Daemon will search the southern area." said Prophecy. So the two Devil Children split up to search the garden. Luckily it was already night and no one except security guards were here. Prophecy was swift and took out the entirity of them with out a single sound. "Hmm...this place is rather well guarded." said Daemon. "I am also sensing the pure energy of a gem nearby."

"Good job Daemon." said Prophecy pulling out his digivice. "Hatred we have found the gem."

"Good and I think we might be having some company." said Hatred in response to Prophecy. "It seems the Destined have located this gem as well, must be Aiden meddling in out affairs again, should we confront them?" Prophecy thought for a moment and sighed.

"I would love to end their lives here and now, but Dream specifically gave us orders to destroy the gem and then return to the Digital Abyss for more orders...but she didn't say we could 'defend' ourselves." Hatred suddenly broke out in laughter at Prophecy's ingenious idea.

"So shall we set up a trap?" asked Hatred.

"No, let them come, and we will wait for them to attack us." laughed Prophecy.

"Agreed, Hatred over and out." the sound of Hatred's voice suddenly fizzled out when the digivices went off. Prophecy turned to Daemon.

"Hahaha...so me and Hatred will end the lives of those pathetic destined here tonight!" laughed Prophecy.

"Of course and I will enjoy my sweet revenge since they locked me away in that damned realm!" laughed Daemon along with Prophecy.

The Japan destined landed in the Rock Garden at night.

"I can't see a thing." complained Mimi. Some of the digimon that could see well in night took up a protective circle around the destined as the walked through the empty and strangely quiet Rock Garden. Beautiful stone structures could be made out as the destined passed them.

"We should really come back here when it's daylight out." said Izzy stopping for a moment to observe a stone. "Hey...guys..." Everyone stopped and looked at Izzy's direction. "It has a weird symbol on it!" Suddenly large lights came on and they could hear the speaker system kick in.

"WELCOME DESTINED ON AND ALL!" laughed someone through the speaker. "WELCOME TO MY PLAYGROUND! SHALL WE PLAY?" The voice was very mocking.

"Prophecy!" yelled Black Wargreymon X. "Come out and fight us!" Laughter filled the surroundings followed by mist.

"I will after we play my game of cat and mouse! HAHAHAHA! Hatred I think it's time to release them!" commanded Prophecy from the speakers. Somewhere in the massive Rock Garden was Hatred opening some cages filled with wild and savage digimon. Soon the growls filled the garden.

"Everyone split up!" commanded Davis. "Stay with your partner!" Everyone with their partners scattered. And so the battle at the Rock Garden began. Everyone was fighting their hardest against the invisible enemy digimon. Tai and Wargreymon were the first to defeat a group of the digimon, all of these digimon were Vilemon. Soon the Vilemon were dropping like flies to the strength of the digimon. And as quickly as it started, it was over. Then Propechy's voice bellowed again through the speakers, this time it was aggitated.

"Aww man...damn destined ruined my little game!" yelled Prophecy. "Hatred I think it is time we finish our job and get out of here!" Everyone's eye's darted around looking for Hatred and Prophecy. They only thing to happed at first was the mist vanishing. Slowly the mist was finally gone and near a large stone four figures emerged.

"Well Destined, I think it's time we destroy this precious stone!" said Prophecy. He floated over the rock and held out his hand, the palm began to glow red and from it came a beam of red energy breaking apart the large rock revealing a bright yellow gem underneath. "Ah, so there it is!"

"GAIA FORCE!" Wargreymon launched an attack towards Prophecy, but Prophecy saw this coming and flipped backwards using the attack to destroy the gem. A bright light emerged from the gem as it shattered and it sent a shockwave throught the ground destroying the entire area around the gem. Soon the plant life began to die and it turned to stone. The destined decided it was time. Time to destroy Dream's two lackey's.

"You two are going down!" yelled Davis.

"Along with your digimon!" yelled Cody and Matt. Metal Garurumon went after Prophecy, but was stopped short by a digimon they alll knew and feared at one time.

"Daemon!" said Davis with a hint of fear.

"Daemon, Prophecy you two go back and report to Dream, me and Skull Satamon will handle these pathetic excuses for Destined." advised Hatred. Prophecy nodded and opened a portal to the Digital Abyss.

"Good luck Hatred." said Prophecy stepping through the portal.

Hatred turned back around and smirked. Beside him appeared his digimon, Skull Satamon.

"This is your end, Destined of Japan!" yelled Hatred brandishing a sword and readied himself for battle. Without a word the digimon ran into battle. "DAMNED RAIN!" Hatred released a shower of black energy onto the approaching digimon, only stopping Digmon and Magna Angemon.

"Nail Bone!" Skull Satamon launched his attack smacking Wargreymon and ExVeemon out of the way.

"How does an ultimate have so much power?" asked Wargreymon recovering.

"He is strengthened by me!" laughed Hatred running at full speed towards Lillymon and Zudomon. "HELL'S HATE!" Hatred swung his sword sending a wave of energy out consuming Lillymon and Zudomon forcing them back into their rookie stages.

"POSIDEON DESTROYER!" Black Wargreymon X's attack hit Skull Satamon and caused Hatred to fall down as well. "Give up now!" Hatred stood back up and laughed and then began running for Black Wargreymon X.

"NEVER! DAMNED RAIN!" While running he showered Black Wargreymon X with energy balls hoping to break through. But he was caught of guard and Angewomon bashed into his side sending him spinning into a tree. "Damn witch! DIE!" He stood back up and ran with his sword ready to hit Angewomon. Hatred took a swipe and realized he hit something else, he looked up to see Hercules Kabuterimon. "DAMN YOU!" Hatred flipped backward and was joined by Skull Satamon.

"Hatred we should retreat." said Skull Satamon.

"No, I will not loose to...to these...AMATEURS!" yelled Hatred. "DAMNED RAIN!" Hatred made a quick distraction and ran for the first open destined, and it was Izzy. When the smoke cleared, they all turned in horror to see Izzy's predicament. Hatred had his sword pushed firmly against Izzy's neck. "No one move or his life will end!" No one dared move.

"Izzy!" yelled Hercules Kabuterimon. He started to move and was preparing to attack when they all saw soemthing they never imagined to happen. Blood gushed from the gapping hole in Izzy's neck, and blood dripped off the front off of the sword in Hatred's hands. "NO IZZY!" Hercules Kabuterimon turned into Tentomon and ran for his fallen friends side.

"Tentomon get back here!" yelled TK, but he didn't listen.

"They are worse than us." said Hayru standing next to Devin and Nicole. As if in slow motion, Skull Satamon appeared infront of Hatred.

"SKULL HAMMER!" The powerful attack hit Tentomon, deleting him from this world. Anger suddenly filled the entire group of destined and their partners felt the same. They all had the look in their eyes, everyone single of them thought one thing: Kill. Without warning Wargreymon and Black Wargreymon X ran forward and quickly took out Skull Satamon with ease and turned their attention on Hatred. Hatred brought his sword up and began parrying all the moves made by the two mega digimon.

From behind was Metal Garurumon and ExVeemon, once they saw their chance they attacked knocking the sword from Hatred's hand. The two greymon's stepped out of the way and Angewomon fired her Celestial Arrow into Hatred's chest and he was pinned against a tree. The arrow still glowing inside of his deep wound. He looked up and saw a group of angry destined and digimon.

"So...this is how it will end?" laughed Hatred. "My life finally comes to an end...at the hands of truly...skilled people...finally I...gained...the ultimate...freedom..." His body began to disentagrate like a digimon's body almost.

"I thought your human?" asked Aiden. Hatred laughed.

"That...was my...goal...to gain what I...was denied...my humanity...and...now thanks to all of you...I am now denied this...hollow life I have lived...for so long..." His body was completely gone except his arms and head. "But...I wish...to thank you...I have gained...freedom from...a life...of darkness...thank..you..." His body completely vanished before there eyes. One of the Devil Children was dead, and so was one of their own: Izzy...and his partner Tentomon would never be forgotten. That night the destined returned home while Tai and Matt reported the news of Izzy's death. Aiden however was angry with himself. He caused another death, he was too slow to counter Dream's moves. But to help keep Izzy's memory alive, he would try harder to find the next stone before it was destroyed.

Digital Abyss

Prophecy closed off a small portal and turned around. He was disturbed after seeing how the tore apart Hatred.

**_How? Queen Dream gave us unlimited power!_** He thought to himself for a while longer before his doors opened up and Dream walked in, angry.

"You succeeded and yet you also failed!" yelled Dream. "Your such a damn loser!"

"I am sorry my Queen, Hatred insisted..." he was suddenly intterupted by her again.

"I DONT CARE WHAT HE INSISTED! YOUR ORDERS WERE TO RETURN!" yelled Dream. "BECAUSE OF YOU INSOLENCE WE HAVE LOST A MEMBER!...But that is fine, I have another job for you to do on your own. I have found the location of another gem, the Gem of Millennium." she pulled out a map. "Go to this location and destroy it. And once again, if you encounter the Destined, retreat!" Propechy nodded as stayed kneeling down unitl Dream was gone. "Your will shall be done my queen..." He stood up and vanished along with Daemon.

A/N: confusing eh? Oh well, I tried to complete this in a timely manner, but I have been busy. Okay here is what to explect in the next chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: Fallen


	15. Chapter 14

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

--The characters from the Argentinian Destined belong to Person Ohnlyne and I have full permission to use them in this chapter (Go and check her story out, it is awesome!)

--Since the character from Argentina speak spanish and Aiden and Ken can only understand them. So when the Argentenian Destined speak it will be typed _like this_. Ok, now for the story!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**FALLEN**

DIGITAL ABYSS--

Prophecy had returned from his mission in finding the Gem of Millennium. The information was false and now he had something else on his mind. During his search for his own soul and working for Dream, he found something, a love for someone. She of course was out of his reach, he had fallen for a certain ditzy girl named Jun Motomiya. His thoughts were always on her, even during battle. Some how he wanted Jun, and he would.

"So the information was false?" asked Dream entering the chamber disturbing Prophecy's thoughts.

"Yes my queen." answered Prophecy, his voice seemed stressed and uneasy with Dream's sudden appearance. At that time Daemon appeared to report to Prophecy.

"Prophecy, I know of the true location of the gem." reported Daemon. "It is located in San Isidro, Buenos Aires, Argentina at a construction site, apparently the goverment was tearing down an old building to replace it with some goverment offices, and during construction of the new offices, the concrete floor collapsed revealing the hidden gem." Dream let out a stiffled laugh and smirked.

"Looks like you have some work to do Prophecy." said Dream. "Do remember my advice and follow my orders!" Dream turned and left the chamber. Prophecy sighed when she left the room.

"Soon Daemon...soon I will have what I seek." said Prophecy.

"What do you mean?" asked the demon digimon. Prophecy smiled at Daemon.

"I have a love, this will allow me to gain my humanity, this love is the key to my soul." answered Prophecy. "Now to complete my mission, and maybe Jun will come! HAHAHA!" Prophecy laughed and vanished along with Daemon.

(Dream Sequence)

Aiden's eyes opened and he saw a large stone chamber. Empty and cold.

"Black! Were are you?" asked Aiden looking for Black Agumon X. Aiden stood up and ran around looking for his digimon partner and a way out. Aiden began to panic, no way out of this trap, a tomb. As Aiden began to give up hope, a shiver was sent up his spine as a distorted voice boomed and shook the stone chamber.

"**DARKNESS...RETURNS...NEVER LEAVING YOU...**" the voice suddenly quieted down.

"Who's there?" asked Aiden.

"**I...AM YOU...AND YOU...ARE ME...**" the voice once again shook the chamber and scared Aiden. Aiden thought for a moment, he couldn't place his finger on it, but he some how knew what this voice was talking about, and then suddenly the answer hit him.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE YOU!" yelled Aiden. "YOUR DEAD! DESTROYED ALONG WITH PRIMORDIAL CHAOS!" The voice bellowed and laughed as a black orb appeared in the chamber. It slowly grew bigger and then cracked open revealing the person inside.

"**IT IS I...DEVIL AIDEN...**" the grotesque image of Devil Aiden was there, in the flesh. His terrifying mask, the bone wings, the black clothes, and the long demonic sword. "**I...CANNOT DIE...UNLESS...YOU DIE...**"

"What do you want!" asked a terrified Aiden.

"**THE GEM...IS IN...ARGENTINA...**" Devil Aiden answered with a smile forming on the only revealed part of the demons face.

"You mean...your helping us?" asked Aiden. The demon shook his head yes and then no. "What, your not making sense!" Before Aiden could ask anymore questions the visions became blurred and Aiden woke up in his bed breathing hard. Aiden wiped the sweat away from his brow and got up from his bed. He looked around and saw Black Agumon X was still alseep. Aiden looked at the clock and saw it 7 a.m. and decided to go and check the news and wait for the others to wake up and tell them of his discovery.

Aiden opened his door and saw Jun walk from one side of the hall to the bathroom. She looked horrible in the mornings and this made Aide laugh. Jun heard Aiden laughing and looked out into the hall, she had a green face mask on and still had the cooling eye pad on her eyes. Aiden looked down at the hall and saw Jun's face.

"AHHHH! MONSTER!" Aiden was trying to be serious and was trying not to laugh. ABout that time Davis came running out from his room and saw Jun's face and screams. Aiden couldn't hold it in any longer, seeing the morning side of Jun and then seeing Davis scream was too much. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aiden fell on the floor on his back and began laughing really hard. Jun got mad and slammed the bathroom door shut and Davis sighed going back into his room. "Hey...were did everyone go?" Aiden got up from the ground and walked in the living room, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to the news channel, at first nothing caught his eye, then there was mention of large gem. "Davis! You have to come see this!" Davis again ran from his room, this time he was accompanied by a yawning Veemon and Black Agumon X.

"What?" asked an irratated Davis.

"A gem..." said Aiden pointing at the TV.

-----------_Accourding to reports from the Russian government a large gem has been discovered in Siberia in one of the ancient ruins. As of now the use of the gem has not been uncovered, but scientists and other specialists have been sent to help the Russian government in this operation. More on this will come as the information comes in, in other news..._---------- The newscast was over and went straight into some unimportant political debates.

"In Russia?" asked Aiden to himself. He was confused, his alter ego told him a gem was in Argentina, maybe two have been found at the same time? This means it is going to be harder to protect both. "Davis, we have a problem..."

"What?" asked Davis. Aiden told him of the dream he had, but didn't mention Devil Aiden, and that there are two gems revealed, and they need to act fast. "So if this is right, we are in trouble." Davis picked up a near by phone and called up Tai, Davis told Tai everything and the both of them quickly came up with a plan. They would split up.

Davis's Group is going to Argentina:

Aiden/Black Agumon X

Kari/Gatomon

Ken/Wormon

Yolei/Hawkmon

Cody/Armadillomon

TK/Patamon

Devin/DemiDevimon

Tai's group would go to Russia:

Matt/Gabumon

Sora/Biyomon

Joe/Gomamon

Mimi/Palmon

Hayru/Monodramon

Nicole/Black Gabumon

The two groups prepared to get ready, a battle in two different parts of the world. This would be a deffinate test of the destined's unity and loyalty to each other.

The next day two groups said goodbyes and they seperated in hopes of stopping the Devil Children before they destroy the gems.

San Isidor----

Two young heroes sneak about the night, weaving in between the barriers around the construction site, a large firery digimon leaped over a barricade lifting it up so the two humans could move in closer.

Soon the two humans, accompanied by their digimon, entered the area were the gem was located.

"You think it is somehow connected to the Digital World?" asked the young girl.

"I don't know Julia." said the young boy. "But that would make sense if it was." The young girl named Julia looked over the gem, her reflection was made in the surface.

"David..." Julia turned to look at David, but her eyes suddenly widened with fear.

"Yes Julia?" David saw the change Julia's eyes. He turned around and was also stunned by what he saw. "Who the hell are you?" Meramon, David's digimon got into a fighting stance upon hearing David's yelling. In the sky behind Juliaand David was a digimon and a human, both floating in the air.

"Who the hell I am indeed." said the human. "I am Prophecy, member of the Devil Children and you two must be the Argentenian Digi Destined? Oh and trust me I can understand everything you say." Prophecy looked over at Daemon and nodded. "So your David correct? I have heard of you, you defeated IceDevimon and his men. I must congradulate you on that achievement, but I must say, I was expecting more for someone known as the Digi-Destroyer." Prophecy began to laugh.

"David, this man is not human or digimon, I can't tell what he is." said Meramon. "But that is Daemon, something we should be worried about." Meramon pointed over to the demon digimon. Julia looked over at Piyomon (A/N: I am using the japanese name for Julia's digimon just because Persona used it as well, only for this chapter) and Piyomon began to glow.

"Piyomon digivolve to...Sabirdramon!" The new large black bird appeared in the skies ready for battle. "Mach Shadow." Flying at high speeds caused Prophecy to cover his ears in pain, and the same for Daemon.

"Nice trick for a champion level digimon!" yelled Daemon. "EVIL INFERNO!" Flames suddenly burst from Daemon and consumed Sabirdramon sending her into the ground.

"Sabirdramon!" yelled Julia running over to her fallen partner.

"Julia! Get back here!" yelled David trying to stop Julia. Meramon went head to head against Daemon, surprisingly Meramon was holding his own against the demon mega level digimon.

"I wouldn't worry about her, child." said Prophecy landing on the ground. He took several steps forward and then stopped feeling pain in his face. David took the liberty and punched Prophecy four more times, sending him to his knees. "I must say, for a human, your strong...BUT I AM STRONGER!" Prophecy jumped to his feet and ran quickly at David catching him off guard, and grabbed David by the beck slamming him into the gems side. "NOW! STUPID CHILD! YOU...WILL DIE!" His grip tightened around David's neck causing David to scream out in pain as best he could. Julia turned to hear the muffled cry of David, and anger boiled with in her, she got to her feet, and since she played sports, ran quickly and punched Prophecy with all the rage she had. Prophecy grunted and used his free hand and grabbed Julia. "Fine you two will die together! It is almost as you...two...love..." Prophecy's mind suddenly shot to Jun and he let go of David and Julia, both falling gasping for air. Prophecy turned towards Daemon who had Meramon pinned down ready to kill. "Let him go Daemon, we will return destined of Argentina, and I wont let you live." To David and Julia's surprise the man named Prophecy vanished along with Daemon. What David and Julia didn't know, was that they just bought the world and extra day of life by stopping Prophecy, but it is only temporarily.

One day passed since the departure from Japan and in the skies above Argentina, Imperialdramon begins to land in some woods.

"JUN! Why did you have to come again?" asked Davis.

"Because I know spanish and I can translate." said Jun in explination.

"Ken knows spanish!" yelled Davis.

"All the better to have two." said Aiden giving Jun support. "Don't worry Davis, nothing will harm our sister, I mean who would want to?" Aiden cracked a smile and then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head after Jun smacked him. "Ow..."

"Davis!" yelled Kari. "I can see the contruction site from AHHH!" Kari yelled as a Meramon appeared before her. Two humans ran up towards Kari to calm her down. The destined from Japan ran over and realized that they have finaly met the destined from Argentina.

"HELLO!" waved Davis like an idiot. Jun and Ken walked over to the two other destined and began speaking to them in spanish.

"Davis, this is David and Julia!" yelled Ken.

"And they say that they know why we are here! The gem, they will take us to it." said Jun. She turned and thanked them in spanish, soon they were on there way, they reached the construction site and saw the gem.

_"Here it is"_ said Julia pointing to the gem. Her digimon Piyomon, flew to the top of it and then around it.

_"I don't know how it got here, but it was just here."_ said David trying to make sense of the mysterious gem. Jun turned to David and Julia and told them everything she knew about why these people called the Devil Children were after the gems of earth. She and Ken continued the translations as each side discussed on how to hanlde this situation.

What they didn't know was that Prophecy and Daemon were watching every movement the destined made.

"So she is here..."said Prophecy seeing that Jun was with them as well. "I think it is time for my move..." Daemon and Prophecy vanished.

Jun and Ken finally setting up the agreements and plans. At the end they all decided to stay here throughout the night just in case of an attack by the Devil Children.

"So...I guess this it for now." said Davis towards Kari taking a seat next to her.

"FLAME INFERNO!" Flames engulfed the area around the gem quickly causing everyone to jump to their feet. Daemon came flying through the flames and began his part of the plan in distracting the destineds digimon.

"DAVIS! AIDEN!" yelled Jun. Davis and Aiden turned to see Prophecy holding Jun in his arms.

"Jun!" yelled Davis. "Let her go Prophecy!"

"No, she is mine!" Prophecy turned and ran away from the flaming battlefield.

"Davis! Me and you will go and get her." said Aiden leaping over some of the flames. Davis ran after Aiden and Prophecy. Everyone stayed behind and began battling the demon digimon they has fought before during their first adventures. David and Julia teamed up and attacked Daemon from behind, of course Daemon wasn't even hurt by their attacks. All of the other destined digivolved their digimon to the highest levels and joined on in the battle.

Outside the battle was Prophecy in an alley. He had stopped and put Jun down.

"I am sorry." said Prophecy. Jun looked at her brothers enemy with confusion. She saw pain in his eyes, she also saw something she wasnt expecting, she saw caring and love.

"Sorry...for what?" asked Jun. "Your one of the Devil Children aren't you?"

"Yes, and thats why I am sorry." said Prophecy. "I felt so hollow and empty inside, then I saw you, your beauty and personality captivated me...I felt like a had a soul..." Jun looked deep into the enemies eyes and she saw no evil, and that surprised her. "I fell for you...my enemies brother...I wish that the situation could have been different, if I weren't this monster, maybe..."

Prophecy felt a sharp pain in his stomache, he looked down and saw a fist buried deep. He stumbled back and Jun was pulled away from Prophecy by Aiden. As they ran away Jun looked back and saw his pain again.

"Prophecy..." Jun, Davis, and Aiden vanished around the corner. "Davis...DAVIS STOP!" She tugged on Davis and they all came to an abrubt halt.

"What Jun!" asked an angered Davis.

"Prophecy isnt evil like you think he is!" yelled Jun back. "He said he loves me and he wants to gain his humanity! Can't we do something to help him!" Jun began to cry and she fell to her knees. Davis felt sorry for her, and was confused by what she meant about Prophecy. He then kneels towards Jun making eye contact.

"I think I have an idea..." said Davis. "Come, Prophecy will arrive shortly." Davis, Aiden, and Jun ran for the battlfield with Daemon. When they arrived they saw half the team already out. Only ones left standing was the Argentinian Destined, David and Julia.

_"Julia, get away from here it is too dangerous!"_ yelled David in concern

_"David, you should know by now I am not leaving your side and together we will destroy Daemon and Prophecy!"_ Julia takes a look at Sabirdramon and gives a nod and she flies into combat with the demon digimon, soon Sabirdramon is followed by Meramon, ExVeemon, Black Wargreymon X, and Angewomon.

"ENOUGH!" boomed Prophecy's voice from the skies. The concious destined and digimon jerked their heads towards the sky. "Jun...IF I CANNOT BE HAPPY THEN I WILL DESTORY THE GEM AND THIS PLANET!" He nods to Daemon to destroy the Gem.

"Prophecy wait!" yelled Davis. "If...you truley love my sister...you would not destory her world...would you?" Prophecy hesistated for a moment. His eyes looked hurt, his eyes filled with tears and he touched them.

"Daemon...stop..." commanded Prophecy. "Your right...I cannot...I just want to...live..." Daemon backed down and joined Prophecy by his side. "Is it possible..." Jun smiles for a moment and the suddenly turns to a frown, as everyone also frowns from what they see.

"**YOU DAMNED FOOL!**" yelled Dream. "**YOU DON'T DESVERE TO LIVE!**" she then turned her gaze on Jun. "But I will give you another chance after I handle this problem!" A low growl came from behind Dream and a portal appeared. Obliviomon moved from the portal into the open. "KILL HER!"

"**EYE...OF THE...DEMON...**" Obliviomon shot his demonic attack towards Jun.

"Daemon stop it!" yelled Prophecy. Daemon obeyed and jumped to protect Jun, he took the full blast of the attack.

"AHH!" yelled Daemon in pain as his body suddenly broke into data and then absorbed by Obliviomon. Prophecy looked in shock his partner was vaporized by Obliviomon. Dream's laughter filled the battlefield.

"KILL...KILL...KILL!" yelled Dream. "KILL THE GIRL!" Obliviomon moved forward and the remaining digimon jumped forward to protect Jun and the destined. Obliviomon ignored the attacks of the digimon, he simply swatted them away with his tentacles. Soon Obliviomon was infront of his desired target. Dream's laugh filled everyone's ears, and without hesitation Obliviomon launched his barbed tentacles at Jun. There was a scream of pain, but not one from Jun, one from Prophecy, for everyones amazement, he took the attack for Jun.

Jun opened her eyes to see the bloody body of Prophecy infront of her. The tentacles were pulled out of his body. Dream on the other hand was not suprised.

"Fool..." said Dream as Obliviomon floated to her side. Prophecy collapsed and Jun caught him in her arms, and some tears broke from the corners of her eyes. Tears for love that could have been, but never happened.

"Jun..." Prophecy's voice was gargled and yet still held some since of pride and joy. "I felt...love...and I felt...what it was like...to live...fully, even if it...was only...for a few moments." The warm tears from Jun fell from her face and hit Prophecy's cheeks. "I...will...always love...you Jun..." Jun broke into a wail and burried her face into his chest. With his vanishing strength he brought his hand to the back of Jun's hair and stroked it for a moment. "I will always...be with...you..." Jun felt his hand stop moving and his breathing stopped and then as if in an instant his body was gone.

_"How...sad."_ said Julia watching the death of Prophecy. She slowly moved closer to David and grabbed his hand. He looked over at Julia and saw the pain in her eyes. He turned around and have Julia a comforting hug as Jun cried in the background. While everyone was distracted by Jun's sudden tragedy the gem exploded and brought everyone back into reality.

"Another death brings me closer to victory." said Dream in a sadistic tone. "Until we meet again..." Dream looks around and she catches Davis giving her a gaze of doom. She smiled. "I'll keep my eye on you Davis." with that Dream and Obliviomon were gone. The next few hours were spent recovering and calming down a broken hearted Jun.

Soon the Japan destined said their goodbyes to the Argentenian destined, surely they would not be forgotten for their assistance with the fight against the Devil Children. After a long ride back to Odaiba they hoped for good news from Tai's team, but to their horror Tai and his team lost against Misfortune and one destined died in the fight and it was Joe. Tragedy seems to be common for the destined lately.

Aiden's Dream Sequence

Aiden woke up in the stone chamber again and was face to face with his Devil form.

"What do you want Devil?" asked Aiden.

"So many tragedies...what more may come...?" asked Devil Aiden in a mocking tone.

"Let me guess, release you and we can take care of Dream?" asked Aiden knowing his Devil half to well. "Well I think not, we can handle them..."

"Of course...fighting them over and over...just each one of you...will drop one by one until...your the only one left...alone again you will be..." Devil Aiden smiled and this made Aiden shake with fear.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Aiden. "I AM TIRED OF YOU! DAMN YOU! LEAVE ME BE!"

--end sequence--

In Aiden's room he was thrashing about widely in his bed, this had caused Davis, Veemon, Black Agumon X, and Jun to wake up. The came in seeing Aiden and were about to wake him when he suddenly stopped.

"Another bad dream..." said Davis.

"No its not a dream..." said Black Agumon X. "Remember Devil Aiden? He haunts the mind of your brother now, waiting to be realeased into the world again..."

"Why hasn't he told any of us?" asked Jun. Black Agumon X shrugged. Veemon looked at Aiden as he flipped over in his bed.

"Maybe he doesn't want us to worry?" asked Veemon. Everyone shrugged, Black Agumon X went back to his spot on Aiden's bed and went back to sleep as Davis and the others closed the door to go back to bed.

"Don't hide your troubles from us Aiden." said Black Agumon X. "We can help..."

A/N: THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER! Sorry for the long time to update :p But I had some "home" troubles and school troubles. And of course the all so common writers block. Well I hope you read and review and of course enjoy!

Next Installment...Chapter Fifthteen: Gem of Creation or Destruction?

------The final gem has been discovered and now the final showdown to save earth is about to begin, and how will the others help Aiden with his problem?-----


	16. Chapter 15

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER FITHTEEN**

**GEM OF CREATION...OR DESTRUCTION?**

-?-

"So this is the place?" asked Misfortune towards Dream. "I would have never thought the final crystal would be in such a place."

"...well it is a minor set back...but I have a plan." laughed Dream, Misfortune raised and eyebrow to her laughter.

"What's your plan my queen?"

"I will let the children find the crystal's location...and they will go in...allowing us entry." Dream smirked, her evil smile filled with pearly white teeth. Misfotune nodded in agreement and laughed along with his leader.

-Shinjiku Park-

The idealic scene for a day like this. People carefree of the troubles of the world, walking to a fro from hour to hour. Aiden, Davis, Kari, Ken, and Yolei are walking around the park enjoying this fine day. Even though in the back of their minds lurks the question...where is the last gem?

Talking amungst themselves, they tried to forget the battle that may come at any minute, but as Davis is, he couldn't keep his mouth shut much longer.

"Aiden...do you know where the next gem maybe?" querried Davis. Aiden became suddenly annoyed, after all he was having a good day and had almost forgot about the troubles of the world, well both worlds.

"Davis...I DONT KNOW!" yelled Aiden making the others jump. "If I did know...I would have told you."

"...Sorry..." said Davis, his head hanging low. Kari went over to Davis and comforted him. Aiden shakes his head in disbeliefe.

"Aiden, we know its frustraiting for you...but you might have some idea..." said Ken.

"Yeah Aiden, maybe you missed something...maybe something very small in detail...something that can be overlooked easily." said Kari still comforting Davis, Aiden sighs turning back to everyone.

"Yeah...your right." said Aiden. "Im sorry Davis...I shouldn't have yelled...I will get to work on finding the last gem before Dream or any of her lackies do." Aiden darts off back into the direction of the Motomiya household, leaving the others behind.

"Shouldn't we follow Davis?" asked Yolei.

"Yeah...it wouldn't be fare to let Aiden do all the work." Davis, Kari, Ken, and Yolei begin walking back to the household.

A couple of days pass with Aiden literally beating his brain out over countless history books and dusty geological records.

"Ugh...I am never going to find this gem..." Aiden throws his fist into the desk knocking some books off. Aiden sighs and picks them up coming across one he didn't remember getting. A small book bound in leather. He opens and reads the passage that was marked by the previous owner.

_Flames licking like demonic tounges, I traveled from the steel towers_

_hidden shaft. _

_After traveling down this blackened tunnel, I find the Mystic Lake, covered in a _

_mist of gold._

_Stepping in...I am taken to another realm, where the flames lick at you like death_

_on your door...before me lies that chamber...to..._

The rest is unreadible, since it was torn away.

"This..this is a diary..." said Aiden. "But whos?" Aiden thinks over the contents of this book, knowing someone must of placed it there on purpose. His mind suddenly kicks into overdrive and an idea forms in Aiden skull.

"...Aiden...it's three in the morning...go to bed..." said Black coming to Aiden side yawning.

"Oh sorry...I figured out the last location Black...and tomorrow...we go...and we will stop Dream and the Devil Children." Black shakes his head and grabs Aiden hand and makes him go to bed.

"Aiden thats great and all, but you need sleep." said Black, glaring at Aiden. "...now...sleep." the Black Agumon X curls up next to Aiden and goes back to sleep and not long after, Aiden follows.

Morning comes, with much surprise... over half the Destined had come down with some Flu...leaving only Kari, Davis, and Aiden well. Aiden did tell everyone about the location of the final gem, Kari and Davis thought it was to farfetched. But of course nothing should be out of the ordinary anymore...and this is Aiden after all, he was the head of the Dark Destined.

Leaving the home of Davis and Aiden, they head for the Tokyo Tower. Once they arrive they search the area for any 'hidden' doors.

"Nothing..."said Davis with Veemon at his side.

"Me neither..." sighed Kari, Gatomon taking a seat on the ground. "Where's Aiden?"

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Aiden from behind a thick area of trees. "I think I found what we are looking for!" Davis and Kari run over to Aiden's position, seeing the massive stone entrance that was once well hidden behind vines and branches, Davis and Kari gasp.

"Wow..." Kari was in complete astonishment from the look of the entrance. Davis takes a step up to the entrance, and can only see darkness. He takes in a deep breath and walks in.

"Well...are you two coming?" asked Davis towards Aiden and Kari. Both give a nod and enter, followed by their partners.

The tunnel is completely dark, nothing to see, Davis tried using a match, but it goes out everytime he tried. The darkness here is like a void for light. What seemed to feel like and eternity in darkness, a light is finally seen at the end. Running towards the light, hope, returns to the hearts of the Destined. And what was to be seen next took their breath away.

"This...is beautiful..." Kari looks out into the lake, a sky blue water fill the center of the chamber, with a golden mist around it, swirling around the water and the the land around it.

"Kari...Davis..." Aiden turns towards the both of them. "Beyond this lake...lies evil and darkness...a deminsion like Hell...are you sure you still want to go with me?" Black takes his partner's side, giving Aiden reassurance.

"Look Aiden, Im your brother and Im not going to let you face that witch alone!" Davis smiles and Veemon gives a thumbs up.

"And of course you two would be lost without me." Kari stick out her tongue making everyone laugh.

"Ok...Black...you ready?" asked Aiden and Black gives a nod digivolving into Black Wargreymon X. Veemon digivolves to ExVeemon and Gatomon to Angewomon. Aiden turns back to the lake and takes a deep breath in and begins walking in followed by the others.

At first the water felt normal and then it suddenly changed to a blistering heat. Aiden opens his eyes to see the hell like waste land before them. The scene looks like an inside of a volcano, lava runs like rivers and rocks are constantly falling, hitting the ground or the rivers of lava. Most looks nature made, but one part...a set of stairs that leads to a large stone door with three indentions.

"...well...what next?" asked Davis jumping from foot to foot, keeping the heat to a minimum.

"Insert your D-3..." Aiden walks up to the door and puts in his, soon Kari and Davis put in theirs. "Now...wait..." the three indentions glow and shoots the D-3's back to their owners, then the massive stone door moves upwards revealing a large chamber. Inside is what they have been looking for. The last gem looks like a diamond, a seven foot diamond to be exact.

Aiden and Kari check out the gem while Davis and the digimon check the chamber. All seems well until an all too familiar voice fills the chamber.

"**WONDERFUL JOB!**" yelled Dream appearing through the doorway. "I must congradulate you Aiden, you followed my fake book, traveled to the lake and through Hell itself to find thr last gem...and you also opened the door a door that if it had stayed shut...I would have never got to the final gem! So be proud of yourselves! You aided in the destruction of your world!"

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Aiden. "DAMN IT!"

"Dream!" yelled Davis. "This ends here and now!" ExVeemon runs forward delievering a blow to her chest, Dream quickly recovers and fires a round of black energy at ExVeemon.

"Angewomon!" yelled Kari getting Dream's attention.

"Celestial...Arrow!" Angewomon's attack hit the ground near Dream causing some rubble to fall on her.

"YES!" cheered Kari with a smile appearing on her face, howevern when the rubble shot off into many direction, that smile faded.

"...DAMN CHILDREN!" cursed Dream summoning a portal. "COME OBLIVIOMON!" The demonic god digimon moves through the portal and is slowly appearing into the chamber.

"NOT THIS TIME!" yelled Aiden. "Now!"

"TERRA DESTROYER!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"V-LASER!"

All three attack hit the portal in which Obliviomon needs to emerge from, causing it to collapse. Dream stares on in horror as he plan was crushed.

"How...how do these damned children always ruin my plan!" yelled Dream. "DAMN YOU!" Dream lunges towards Kari, but is intercepted by Davis and ExVeemon. "DAMN YOU ALL!" Dream does a back flip only to be attacked by Angewomon. Cursing loudly as pain corses through her body, Black Wargreymon X attacks Dream throwing her into the chamber wall, her body, bloodied and broken, sliding down.

"Give up Dream...you lost." said Aiden.

"...never..." the Queen of the Digital Abyss rises to her feet only fall back down, breathing hard, blood dripping from various places on her body. A black orb appears next to her body and takes form of a man.

"My Queen...we need to retreat for now." said Misfortune looking at the Destined with anger. "WHEN SHE IS HEALED! YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Misfortune and Dream vanish into a black mist, leaving the Destined in the chamber.

Taking a short break from battle the small group of Destined review the short battlw with Dream. they used a plan that they weren't even sure would work, but it did, saving the planet from utter destruction. After the break they head out and close the door making sure Dream wont try to open it by tricking other Destined, Aiden gets Black Wargreymon X to destroy the three indentions.

Soon they returned to the surface, still wondering how much damage they really delivered to the Devil Children today.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kari.

"We wait..." said Aiden surprising Davis and Kari. "We wait until the others are better and then we strike the heart of the Devil Children...and we end this rediculous ploy by Dream and end her ambitions!"

"You mean the Digital Abyss?" querried Davis.

"...yes..." said Aiden with a smirk. "The final battle ground..."

A/N: Ok this story is getting close to ending, and I hope all who have read this from the Prolog till now have enjoyed every moment of it as I have writing it. I would like to thank Invader Kenny for all the help he has given me and the inspiration!

Next installment: Ch16: The Point of No Return

-The Destined turn from the defensive to the offensive and journey to the heart of the Digital Abyss...the heart of the Devil Children...


	17. Chapter 16

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**THE POINT OF NO RETURN**

-Server-

Nearly a week after the battle with Dream for the fate of the Real World, the Destined gathered at the continent of Server to prepare for the final battle. The only question was, did Aiden still have the power to open the Gateway to the Digital Abyss?

"So what do we know about the rest of the Devil Children?" asked Tai.

"Nothing other than there are only two members, Misfortune and Dream." Aiden said as he walked to the front of the group. "But of course they could have more members..."

Everyone sighed at that thought, another force of Devil Children wouldn't be good. The continued the walk through the continent of Server talking about how they could fight Dream and who could Misfortunes partner.

-Digital Abyss, The Tower of Despair-

Sitting in her throne Dream watched the Destined walk the fields of Server without care.

"Damn them..." Dream weakly got up and walked over the mirror that was showing her the images. "Misfortune...come." From the shadows walks out the last of the Devil Children.

"Yes my queen." Misfortune said kneeling.

"Go to...the world in which we spoke of last...there you will fight the Destined..." Dream turned around, her face partly shown in the dim light, it was half bandaged and the part that was showing was bruised. "Soon...they will pay for what they did to me..." Misfortune nods and vanishes from the throne room. Dream laughs wickedly and goes back to looking at the mirror. "Soon my dear children...soon."

-Ruins of the Temple of Dancing Shadows-

Returning to the place in which Obliviomon emerged from the first time, the place were Azuloongmon died, and the place were Tyranomon used his life to help Aiden.

"Why are we here again?" asked Sora running up to Aiden's side.

"There is a waypoint here." answered Black Wargreymon X. "Aiden thinks he can open the portal to the Digital Abyss...Aiden?" Black Wargreymon X walks to his partners side. Aiden is staring at the rubble, his eyes observing the sea of destruction.

Davis walks up to Aiden, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Aiden are you okay?"

"Yes...it's time." Aiden closes his eyes, concentrating.

_"Ok Devil...this is your chance...open the gate."_ Aiden's thoughts reach his evil half and his mind is filled with that haunting laugh. Aiden feels that he loses temporary control as Devil works his evil magic, slowly Aiden's eyes turn a blood red color, throwing his hands into the air, two black orbs appear, they float in the air and combine, and slowly take shape as a portal. The as promised Devil return control back to Aiden. _"Thanks..."_

"How...did you do that?" asked Matt. Aiden shrugged not wanting to mention that his darker half still existed. Everyone of the Destined stared in awe of the portal, it was chaotic, with no real shape, as if the form and realm it led to was unstable. Davis gulped and took a step forward, followed by ExVeemon.

"Ok...this is it." said Davis reaching out for the portal, Aiden however yelled stop, catching everyones attention. "AH! WHAT?" Davis jumped back from the portal and stared at Aiden.

"I wanted to let you all know...that there is no turning back, this is the point of no return." Aiden looked at everyones eyes, each, including the digimon, had a burning resolve, they had already decided. "So your all going then? Alright. lets show Dream and Misfortune what the Destined are made of!" Everyone turned on cue and walked in two by two into the portal the last two was Black Wargreymon X and Aiden.

"Aiden...he's still alive isn't he?" Black Wargreymon X looked Aiden directly in the eyes.

"...yes..." with simply stating the obvious Aiden turned and walked into the portal, followed by Black Wargreymon X. The portal that was left behind collapsed, destroying what was left of the temple.

-?-

Silence, that was the only sound in this world, and yet it wasn't the Digital Abyss. However, the expression written on Davis's face was apparent, he had been here before, in the sky above them was Earth, they had arrived at the final battlefield for an old enemy...this was the World of Wishes.

"This...this cannot be." said Davis, an old forgotten fear creeping back into his soul causing him to shake. A laugh from behind the group made them jump, and to their surprise it was Misfortune dressed in leather armor, covering his chest, left leg, and left arm. His black hair hung over the top part of his face, covering his eyes.

"Welcome to my home Digi Destined...oh where are my manners?" Misfortune snapped his fingers and a large figure emerged behind him. "Let me introduce an old friend of yours, MaloMyotismon." Misfortune felt as if he had already obtained victory as fear engulfed the children before him, he could see the fear in their eyes. Before Misfortune could attack, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved to Paildramon then to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon digivolved to Omnimon and the battle began.

Every digimon joined in on the battle against MaloMyotismon, Omnimon and Imperialdramon fought against the demon mega as the others faced off against Misfortune and his power of shadows.

"Feel the wrath of the darkness! Shadow Flare!" Misfortune showered Black Wargreymon X and Garudamon with large black energy sphere's. In retaliation Angemon and Angewomon fired off their attacks, missing Misfortune and hitting the ground before him. He in turn fired off another Shadow Flare, hitting both of the angel digimon.

MaloMyotismon landed on the ground before the two fused digimon laughing. The pods on his shoulders opened and black energy gathered inside of the pods.

"SCREAMING DARKNESS!" MaloMyotismon fired off two large black energy spheres in which Omnimon took the full blast, cracking his armor. "Give up now fools!"

"Never..." grunted Omnimon. "Garuru Cannon!"

"Splendor Blade!" Imperialdramon and Omnimon's attacks hit MaloMyotismon, causing the massive demon digimon to fall on his back, crying out in pain. Misfortune took note of this and frowned.

"Damn you all..." said Misfortune and he floated into the sky. "Let the flames of hell consume you! Terror Flare!" Like a volcanic eruption straight from hell, the ground exploded into flames, consuming Omnimon and Imperialdramon. The children cried out at the two digimon, hoping that they survived the attack, yet when the smoke and ash cleared the area, only for rookie digimon remained. "You only hope is lost, and now you will pay the ultimate price!"

"Not so fast!" Three figures jumped down from a cliff behind the Destined, it was Hayru, Nicole, and Devin with their partners. Nicole walkled over to Aiden with her Black Metal Garurumon.

"Aiden, wanna give darkness another try? Yet this time to fight against evil?" asked Nicole hinting.

"Yes, I do." Aiden smirked, and so the next DNA Digivolution began.

"Black Wargreymon X DNA Digivolve to..."

"Black Metal Garurumon DNA Digivolve to..." Both digimon were sucked up into a black void and the void then exploded revealing the new DNA digimon.

"Black Omnimon!" the black DNA digimon landed infront of the Destined. "Time to die MaloMyotismon! Hell Cannon!" Gathering the energies of Hell, the cannon charged and shook as it filled with darkness. MaloMyotismon was too slow to react and he watched his doom come to him as the cannon fired off the red beam of energy, the last feeling that MaloMyotismon felt was extreme pain and the nothingness as he dissolved away. Black Omnimon turned towards Misfortune and pointed the Chaos Sword at the Devil Child.

"Damn these Destined!" yelled Misfortune pulling out his sword, he then looked at his sword and then back at Black Omnimon's. "...shit..." ignoring the swords Misfortune launched a barrage of shadow energy at Black Omnimon. Knowing that a DNA digimon wont go down easy, Misfortune launched a Terror Flare again, hoping that it did the job.

"HAHA!" laughed Misfortune, yet that laugh quickly faded as the metallic sound of a sword was heard. "This...this cannot be! Why won't you just die!" yelling frantically Misfortune fired off another volley off attacks, but they did nothing to Black Omnimon.

"Prepare to pay for the death of our friends!" yelled Black Omnimon as his sword began to glow red and black. "CHAOS SWORD!" Misfortune closes his eyes and waits for the final blow, and yet nothing came. He opened his eyes, and see the sword had stopped directly infront of his face. "Give up Misfortune." Black Omnimon seperated into Black Wargreymon X and Black Metalgarurumon and landed infront of the defeated Devil Child.

"I...I failed..." Misfortune punched the ground hard cursing silently. Everyone thought this event was over...oh how wrong they were. The clouds in the sky spun around and a portal appeared, a human walked out and floated to the ground infront of Misfortune. The Devil Child looked up and recognized who it was, he ran over to the person and then knelt. "My queen..."

"...you...failed me!" yelled Dream, her one uncovered eye glowing.

"Dream...I am sorry, I won't mess up again, I will do anything for you my queen...I love you." Misfortune grabbed Dream's hand and held it in his. Dream however frowned.

"Love? You love me? THATS OBSURD!" Dream laughed pulling her hand away. "I don't love failures! And you have failed me one too many times!" Misfortune was taken back by Dream's harsh words. He loved her deeply and yet she held nothing for him in her heart. "Failures..I don't need them in my life...so die!" Dream's hand dug straight into Misfortune's chest and came back out covered in blood. She laughed wickedly and vanished.

"What just happened?" asked Kari confused.

"We just witnessed a broken heart..." said Matt. They watched as Misfortune stared at his wound, a small smile formed on his face.

"I loved her..." said Misfortune, the bottom half of his body already fading. "No...I still love my beauty...my queen...I will always love her...and now I can say...I died for her...even if it was at her own hands...I will...always love...you...Dream...my...queen." Misfortune's body finally faded completely away, leaving the Destined behind in the World of Wishes. Out of respect for their enemy, they stayed silent for ten minutes before deciding to move on. No one really understood why Dream would kill one her own, she wouldn't have the time to replace him, or any of the other Devil Children for that matter. Even for evil, killing their own was low, and one that could feel love, one that wanted to live a normal life, and one that wished for love, all of them died a tragic death, and yet they should all be remembered.

After taking a short break, Aiden used the power of Devil again to open another portal. They all entered and came out to another world. Before them was a wasteland of darkness. Massive chuncks of land floated around in chaotic space, and in center was a their final destination, a daunting tower, made from blackened stone and twisted iron, the Tower of Dispair.

A/N: WOO-HOO! Another chapter done. It needs some work, just like everything, but hey thats ok? The story is coming to a close soon, about two more chapters to go. I would like to thank Invader Kenny again, he helped me with the idea for Misfortune's death scene.

Next Installment:

Chapter Seventeen-Dream's Final Nightmare-

The faceoff with the Queen of the Digital Abyss, battle that no one will ever forget.


	18. Chapter 17

**Digimon: Revelations**

By: Death Emperor Daeron

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is owned by Toei. Any use of the authors character, places, or ideas, must be confirmed by me the author.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**DREAM'S FINAL NIGHTMARE**

-Digital Abyss-

A seemingly endless zone of chaos lay before the Destined. The Digital Abyss was the Hell for the Digital World and the place where darkness reigned. The final destination stood before the Destined, it was so close and yet for some reason, the victory seemed so far away.

"So...this is it." said Tai looking over the chaotic landscape. Everyone nodded in agreement, this was it, the final battle ground. Before anyone could get ready to head for the Tower, a bright light appeared from the bottom of the black mist that covered the bottom of the Abyss.

"**GET THEM MY CHILDREN!**" bellowed the voice of Dream from within her tower. Thousands of Black digimon surfaced from mist and began their assault. Omnimon and Imperialdramon fought off the waves of Black digimon, however the supply seemed endless.

"Damn!" cursed Davis.

"I think we are going to have to split up." announced Aiden. "One team stay here and hold off the enemy while the other goes to fight Dream." without further question, Davis, Aiden, Ken, and Kari headed off to the tower with their partners. Black Wargreymon X flew over the Abyss with Aiden in his arms looking around as they passed each floating chunck of land. Each piece of land looked like a graveyard, covered with markers and mossollieums. Soon the tower grew larger as they approached their target, nothing could stand in their way.

"Positron Laser" Imperialdramon's attack hit the massive doors of the tower, blowing them away and making and entrance for the Destined. Upon entering, the elegance of the tower shocked the Destined. How could something so evil contain so much beauty. This realm was becoming more odd as they traveled upwards through the spiraling stair case.

-Tower of Dispair: Throne Room-

The room itself was dark and silent as the Destined entered the throne room of Queen Dream of the Digital Abyss. Once everyone entered the throne room, the door behind them slammed shut and a symbol appeared on the door, sealing it.

"Welcome Destined..." Dream got up from her throne walking into the dimly lit room.

"Dream this is the end of your reign!" yelled Davis. However Dream laughed at the boys attempt to be brave.

"Your attempts are in vain dear boy!" laughed Dream. WIthout wasting another second Dream fired off a volley of energy attacks, the digimon grabbed their partners, getting them out of harms way, then they launched their offensive.

"Poseidon Destroyer!" Black Wargreymon X launched his attack, and yet it was countered by Dream's barrier. "Damn..."

"FOOL!" Dream launched another volley, showering onto Angewomon. ExVeemon rushed to her aide and fired his attack, deflecting a small portion of Dream's attack.

"Angewomon are you okay?" asked ExVeemon helping her up. Angewomon nodded and the prepared to fight again. "Good...lets finish this!" Dream looked at them with disgust and she launched off a barrage of green energy. Black Wargreymon X ignored the pain surging through his body and continued to fly straight at Dream, when he arrived he punched Dream sending her into a wall of the tower. Dream got up cursing, she looked behind her at the large clock and smiled, it was time.

"RETURN TO ME OBLIVIOMON!" Dream laughed as she saw fear wash over the group infront of her.

"No! We destroyed him!" yelled Aiden. Dream ignored Aiden's comment and the portal appeared, and from within Oblivimon arrived, the Destined wasted no time in attacking. First Stingmon and Black Wargreymon X attacked, knocking the demon digimon into the wall above Dream. In a desperated gambit, Obliviomon attacked with it's barbed tentacles, smacking at whatever came near, causing the tower to shake. Dream was angered, if this continued something would happen to her because of Obliviomon's recklessness, her fears would be confirmed as the sound of metal snapping was heard.

"What the hell?" Dream looked up and fear consumed her, the large hour hand on the clock broke off and piered straight through Obliviomon's oval body. "NO!" Oblivimon let out a howl of pain and it plummeted downwards, Dream was too late to react. "DAMN IT! THIS CANNOT..." She didn't get the chance to finish as the body of Obliviomon crushed her.

"We did it..." said Kari.

"It was more like Oblivimon did it." said Ken with a smile. That quickly faded as the tower began to shake. "We need to get out of here!" ExVeemon blasted a hole in one of the walls and the digimon grabbed their partners, flying out of the tower. Aiden and Davis watched the tower collapse onto Dream, marking her grave.

There was more victory to be shared as the others landed on the largest piece of floating land. Tai's group defeated all of the Black digimon, and of course the exhausted looks on the digimon were very apparent.

"I can't believe it's over..." said Mimi glancing over at the ruins of the tower.

"It was almost to...easy." added Cody. Everyone had a sour look on their face, it was almost to easy. Shrugging off the thought Aiden prepared to open the portal again, yet a feeling set in, they were being watched. Aiden looked back over at the ruined tower, the rubble moved, and distorted voice bellowed from the grave of Dream.

**"I WILL NOT...LOSE TO...SOME CHILDREN!"** Large purple tentacles shot out from the rubble, some attaching themselves to the floating land masses, and some fusing to the "sky" of the Digital Abyss. The rubble suddenly exploded and revealed a monstrous form. It was a deep purple color with many tentacles on it's mishapen body, through the main part was the large clock hand the pierced Obliviomon. It had four eyes, and two mouths filled with razor shapr teeth. **"I AM...FUSED WITH OBLIVIMON! I AM NO LONGER DREAM! I AM...NIGHTMARE!"**

Wargreymon and Metal Garurmon DNA digivolved and went in to attack this new monster, however they were weak and when they got hit by one of Nightmare's tentacles they quickly reverted to their rookie forms, and hit the ground. Nightmare then opened both of it's mouths, firing two beams of black energy, destroying parts of the Abyss. The four eyes began to glow, and from them came a barrage of purple energy sphere's and they exploded on impact, hitting the chunk of land the Destined were standing on. Aiden got up and looked around, only ExVeemon and Black Wargreymon X were still fighting.

"This...this can't be...were losing." said Aiden. "I won't let Nightmare go on any longer." Aiden closed his eyes and made contact with Devil and made the final agreement. When he opened his eyes, he turned and opened a portal to the Digital World. "Everyone go!" Some of the Destined quickly got up and ran through, only Davis, ExVeemon, Black Wargeymon X, and Aiden stayed behind. "Davis! Go now!"

"We have to defeat her!" yelled Davis over some explosions.

"Yes we do, but not at the cost of your life! Not at your or my partners lives either!" Aiden looked at Black Wargreymon X, who was looking back confused. "Sorry..." Aiden fired a energy blast at Black Wargreymon X and ExVeemon truning them back into their rookie forms.

"What are you doing Aiden?" asked Davis picking up Veemon. Aiden walked over to Davis and gave his brother a hug.

"Only one of needs to die..." said Aiden. "I alone posses the power to defeat Nightmare...Davis...thanks for being a great brother...please take care of Black for me..." Davis looked confused and yet he understood everything. He was going to protest, but Aiden used some of his dark power to throw Davis, Veemon, and Black Agumon X through the portal.

"AIDEN!" yelled Davis as he vanished through the portal, and then the portal collapsed. Aiden smiled knowing that they were all safe now. He whispered to himself and looked at his enemy, Nightmare.

"Nightmare! I am going to kill you here and now!" yelled Aiden glowing all over. Suddenly he began to take the shape of Devil, yet this time it more of Devil than Aiden. Instead of two bone wings, one was covered in black feathers, the mask now covered his entire face, his left arm became covered in armor, and a large sword apperead in his hand, as the final part, Aiden's hair turned completely blood red and stretched down to his waste. "THIS IS YOUR FINAL NIGHTMARE!" Devil Aiden flew into the sky, slicing through the oncoming tentacles, and deflecting the energy blasts. Nightmare let out a scream of pain as Devil Aiden cut through and deep into the purple skin. "Just to let you know Nightmare, we both are going to die today." Devil Aiden held his sword towards the sky and black energy swirled around his entire body.

"**NO!**" yelled Nightmare trying to hit Devil Aiden only for her tentacles to be vaporized by the energy around Devil Aiden.

"RAGNAROK!" Devil Aiden let out his most powerful attack, and the lights from Heaven and the fires from Hell exploded into the Digital Abyss, the lands vaporized instantly, then Nightmare began to dissolve and Devil Aiden felt his life slip away as he used his soul as a bridge for that power of ultimate destruction, destroying him from the inside. And in a brilliant flash of light the Digital Abyss, Nightmare, and Devil Aiden were gone.

In the Digital World, Davis cursed as tears fell from his face, and the others joined him in his sorrow, they all felt Aiden's life slip away, and yet they knew Nightmare had been defeated. It was the end of the Devil Children, the end of the darkness that consumed the Digital World and Real World. This day would not be forgotten, no, this whole adventure would never be forgotten. No one would forget the people they met, the enemies they fought, the friends they made...and the long lost brother that was found. No one dared forget this, no one would forget the sacrifice of so many, and as the sun breaks over the horizon, dissolving the remains of yesterday, a new day begins...and so does a new adventure.

A/N: Ok here it is, this final chapter...it about killed me to kill Aiden I hope you enjoyed the story I have created, and to let you know, its not over...not in the least. And to let you know, here is the next title. (Yeah the ending is corny and short, so get over it)

DIGIMON: KHAOS--Thats all you need to know for now!

-I would also like to thank everyone that has supported me in this story, and read it through and those who helped me numerous times. Thanks to those few.


End file.
